Young Teen Love
by Sun wukongoku
Summary: Gohan and Chibiusa are 13 years old and have decided to take their relationship to the next step too early.tragedy will happen with both friends and family. WARNING sexual content. some Trunks/Usagi
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon**

**Prologue**

**In the park**

It was a beautiful day in the park, kids were playing around, 5-12 years old running freely, boys and girls paired themselves up holding hands, playing games, and tell each other their feeling for each other, and sharing their first kiss, but among these were two of the most unique younglings ever to be born in the history of existence, both were children of legendary warriors who fight to keep peace in the universe from evil.

Son Gohan and Chibiusa. Chibiusa 6 years old little pink haired girl, blue long sleeve and skirt always had her Luna ball around .Though bratty at times she can prove to be more innocent than others, she is the princess of the moon named Small Lady Serenity, her mother was Princess Serenity and her father was Trunks a time traveler who met Serenity and eventually got too close despite being forbidden. Son Gohan too was 6 years old spiky black-haired half saiyan boy, four star dragonball on his red cap, green and yellow hanfu and a monkey tail. Innocent and gentle young warrior, he is the son of Chi Chi and Son Goku one of the strongest saiyans in the universe.

Gohan and Chibiusa were playing on the swings in the playground; Gohan was pushing Chibiusa.

Chibiusa yelled: "Higher Higher Gohan!!"

Gohan: "you sure"

Chibiusa: "yes make me fly"

Gohan nodded: "you asked for it"

He pushed her hard enough that the swing not only went around but threw Chibiusa into the air; soaring several yards away. Gohan thought quickly and called out.

Gohan: "FLYING NIMBUS"

Chibiusa nearly crashed to the ground but was luckily caught by a yellow flying cloud. Chibiusa looked over and saw Gohan behind her holding her kitty ball, she turned to him.

Chibiusa gave a face then yelled: "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO THAT HIGH!!!"

Gohan looked down: "hey I'm sorry sometimes I don't know my own strength you know"

Chibiusa: "why you….

She jumped on him and pushed him to the ground and giggled as she ran off with his cap, her Luna ball was following.

Gohan yelled: "HEY GIVE THAT BACK"

Chibiusa teased: "catch me if you can" pulls down her eye then gives him the tongue: "Blahhhhhhhh"

Gohan chased her into the forest where he lost her in a bunch of trees. He looked around abit more hoping to catch her but got impatient and wanted to end it.

Gohan called: "HEY COME OUT I DON'T WANNA PLAY ANYMORE JUST GIVE ME MY HAT BACK"

He stopped yelling when he found her Luna ball lying on the side of a tree. He knew that if he were to keep quiet he would be able to catch her by surprise. He slowly walked towards the tree tip-toeing each of his steps then jumped.

Gohan: "HA GOT YOU NOW...HA??"

He didn't see Chibiusa anywhere

Gohan wondered: "now where did she go"

He hadn't notice but Chibiusa snuck out from behind him and jumped on his back. Gohan was caught by surprise.

Chibiusa happily: "PIGGY BACK RIDE"

Gohan: "hey no fair"

Chibiusa: "awe come on ride me back to the park"

Gohan: "alright then"

Gohan carried Chibiusa back to the park while her kitty ball followed them. They played some more games like tag and built sand castles at the sand box but playtime ended when their parents came.

Goku calling to Gohan: "GOHAN LETS GO"

Usagi calling to Chibiusa: "CHIBIUSA IT'S TIME TO LEAVE NOW SAY BYE TO GOHAN"

Chibiusa and Gohan: "awwwww…

Gohan: "well can't have fun forever see ya later"

Chibiusa: "Yah see ya"

She leaned to him and pecked him on the cheek which made Gohan blush a little. Both kids walked with their parents and waved bye at each other.

**8:00 P.M. ****Tsukino's household**

Chibiusa was in her room brushing her long pink hair then tied it back up to her traditional bunny ear style odangos. She looked in the mirror but didn't notice rocks were being thrown at her window until she finally realised.

Chibiusa: "huh?"

She walked to her window and opened it up then saw Gohan on his nimbus cloud wearing a white cape and purple obi. She smiled as she got to see her friend earlier than expected.

Gohan smiled: "hey Chibiusa how's it going"

Chibiusa smiled back: "Gohan…..wait its late what are you doing here?"

Gohan: "wanna ride on the Flying Nimbus don't worry we won't be long"

Chibiusa: "are you aloud to be released at night now?"

Gohan: "dad let me; come on it'll be fun"

Chibiusa thought for abit but then finally decided to do so.

Chibiusa: "alright"

She held out her hand so Gohan grabbed it and pulled her into the nimbus cloud. She went behind him and held onto his waist tightly, she was pretty scared but trusted he would not let her fall.

Gohan smiled: "don't worry you can't fall your pure hearted"

Chibiusa: "could you please slow down abit I'm afraid"

Gohan: "okay hang on tight"

The yellow cloud flew them both around the sky of Tokyo. They both passed by a few buildings and looked down at the people walking across the streets as lights were everywhere. The full moon was covered so Gohan won't be able to turn into the Oozaru at that time. Chibiusa held tightly while they were still flying around the city but Gohan decided to move outside of the city and near the lake where stars can be seen; they were away from the moon. Gohan stopped the nimbus cloud to take a look at the beautiful stars, Chibiusa moved to sit next to Gohan and looked at them as well. Chibiusa was shivering cold because she was only dressed in her night gown and they we outside at night, Gohan looked at her with concern.

Gohan: "are you cold? Here this should work"

He wrapped his cape around her to try and keep her warm which might've work as she snuggled against him and layed her head on his shoulder.

Chibiusa smiled: "the stars look so beautiful"

Gohan smiled: "I know, I never thought I'd be able to see them at night because of the moon"

Chibiusa: "Gohan can I ask you something"

Gohan: "yes"

Chibiusa: "do you know what it's like getting older"

Gohan: "no not really but I do know its hard work, Why?"

Chibiusa: "I was just wondering what it would be like having a family and all"

Gohan: "that would be so amazing"

Chibiusa: "can I ask you another thing?"

Gohan: "what is it?"

Chibiusa: "will you marry me when we get older and have kids?"

He smiled as he looked at her

Gohan: "yes… I will"

They both layed their heads onto each other and looked up at the night sky where the stars are.

**To be continued**

**that was just the prologue later it'll get more deeper**


	2. Chapter 1 grown up and ready

**Necee90- sorry but Serena is being paired with Trunks in this fic so no Vegeta**

**Vegeta: Damn you boy I thought I was your favorite character in the entire series**

**Sun Wukongoku: you always and still are I just like pairings and well……..**

**Vegeta: I'll deal with you after I do the disclaimer, **

**Sun Wukongoku doesn't own DBZ or SM Charges a Big Bang Attack and shoots it at Sun Wukongoku**

**Sun Wukongoku covered in smoke: OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWE!!!!!…………..Do that again.**

**Chapter 1**

**7 years later**

Chibiusa and Son Gohan are now 13 years old. Chibiusa is finally a scout actually she became something more powerful, a super sailor along with her mother; she also had Pegasus by her side in case she needed help. She did have a relationship with Helios, she even had her first kiss from him but she still had deep feelings for Gohan since they had been friends for years thats when she decided to just be friends with Helios so he remained her guardian. Son Gohan had trained with his father and was able to go super saiyan in fact he could ascend past that level. He became the strongest of the Z-fighters even surpassing his dad. These two kids have definitely improved as the years went by their power were just unbelievable even for children but their relationship had become something more.

**School**

Chibiusa just got out of the last period; she was dressed in her usual white sleeved shirt and blue skirt uniform with red shoes. This was of course her special day because Gohan had just asked her out this morning before she went to school. She didn't tell anyone about it not even Hotaru her best friend who was Sailor Saturn another powerful scout. She was too busy thinking about Gohan on what had happened to her in the past months; she thought as she walked down the side walk.

Chibiusa: "I've had dreams about him and I don't know if I should tell him or not."

_**Flashback**_

_The first dream that came to her head was her in the moon palace, she was the same age as she was now, wearing her white, pink striped, princess gown. She was Small Lady Serenity but her hair was different, instead of the usual bunny ear style odangos, it was long and it touched her back flowing through the air. She walked near the garden, smelling the beautiful flowers but she saw someone in the garden about her age, he didn't notice her because only his back was facing her, she did however did see something familiar about his back; it had a monkey tail._

_Small Lady wondered: "Gohan?"_

_The boy turned around to see her; indeed it was Gohan only he was a lot different. His hair was so long it went down to his back like it did when he was younger now that it was cut since he was 10(android/imperfect cell saga). He was wearing a white dress shirt which was open so it exposed his bare chest, black trousers with no shoes so he was bear footed, and on his head was a strange golden tiara that has curls upfront (If you don't know Sun Wukong then you don't know what this looks like). Gohan looked at her but didn't notice until the last moment._

_Gohan: "Serenity, is that you?"_

_Chibiusas eyes widened: "Gohan ….…you look….so…_

_She couldn't believe it, Gohan looked so handsome and gorgeous; it was like looking at an angel in front of her very eyes. She gasped as he came closer to her and wrapped his tail around her back and into her neck, she giggled as he began to move the soft, thick fur across her throat tickling her. She gently touched his tail then rubbed it across her face; she looked into his black ebony eyes before nuzzling her head into his neck as she hugged him. The dream was so beautiful that she'd do anything to keep it like the way it was but she knew she had to wake up sometimes._

_**End Flashback**_

"Hey Chibiusa" a boy said

Chibiusa to him: "Oh hey Ryo."

Ryo is the brown-haired boy who was friends with Chibiusa for awhile along with him were two of her other friends from school Ayame black-haired girl and the Mika brown-haired one.

Chibiusa: "Hey guys what's going on?"

Mika: "Ryo came to ask you out."

Chibiusa: "Really?"

Ryo: "Yes", he handed her a rose.

Chibiusa looked at him and thought it was nice of her friend to give her something sweet but she had to turn it down.

Chibiusa: "I'm sorry Ryo but I'm already going out with someone else."

Ayame: "You are, with who?"

Ryo snapped: "Yah with who!"

The boy seemed to be jealous but got to find out as a shiny blond-haired, light green eyed boy came by; it was Gohan in full-power super saiyan form. He was wearing a white Chinese long-sleeve and black pants.

Gohan to Chibiusa: "Hey Chibiusa are you ready?"

Chibiusa: "sure thing." she walked to him and grabbed his hand.

Ayame: "So this is the boy you're going out with?"

Ryo glared at Gohan: "He sure looks like a punk if you ask me"

Mika snapped at Ryo: "Ryo be nice. "She walks over to Gohan and observes him.

Mika: "he's kinda cute actually."

Ayame agreed: "Yah that's the shiniest blond hair you'll ever see and his eyes are green, it's rare to see people with green eyes nowadays. She changed the subject.

Ayame: "what's your name?"

Gohan answered: "Son Gohan."

Ryo joked: "Rice..Ha that's funny."

Ayame: "Oh stop it Ryo."

Mika still looking at Gohan: "you look Chinese judging by the wear."

Gohan: "Uhh well…

Chibiusa interrupted: "yes he's from Hong Kong and he's homeschooled."

Mika: "really? That's nice; I heard you Chinese are really good at martial arts."

Gohan sarcastically: "you have no idea," turns to Chibiusa: "Hey lets go before the movie starts."

Chibiusa: "Right…ahh see you guys I gotta go."

She waved bye to her school friends and they waved back but Ryo didn't take it too well.

Ryo angered: "Dammit I was too late, all well when she breaks up with him I'll have her. He walks away.

**To be continued**

**Thank you for leaving review I will update soon**


	3. Chapter 2 their date

**Sun wukongoku still covered in smoke: I don't own DBZ or SM…………. (Cough) **

**Chapter 2**

Gohan took Chibiusa to the movie theater to watch Laputa: Castle in the Sky.

Chibiusa happily: "Wow! Castle in the Sky, Gohan you shouldn't have."

Gohan blushed: "Of course, I thought it'd the best movie right now."

Chibiusa: "Cool lets go and get our seats." She pulled Gohans arm and walked to the entrance and right to the box office.

Gohan went to the lady behind the glass of the countertop and handed her his money.

Gohan: "Two tickets please."

She slides them both two tickets under the hole, Gohan took them and he and Chibiusa walked inside. Before they went to their seats, they got to the lobby to get some sodas and popcorn, when they were done they went to the entrance where they're showing Laputa: Castle in the Sky and sat down in their seats. Chibiusa and Gohan watched the movie and enjoyed themselves; they held each other's hands while eating and drinking their snacks. When they were done with their popcorn and drink they came closer to each other upon watching the part when Panzu and Sheeta were in the crow's nest talking about their lives; Panzu and Sheeta reflected them.

Chibiusa: "They are so romantic together."

Gohan agreed: "definitely, Sheeta will never find a better boy than him."

Chibiusa looked at Gohan: "Same for me to you."

Gohan looked at her and blushed, he tightened his grip as they both shared a moment which was rudely interrupted by a couple of boys who were a few seats behind him throwing popcorn at his hair. He glared at them but all they did was giggled, Gohan knew better so he did his best to ignore them and continued watching the movie.

The movie was done; Chibiusa and Gohan walked out of the theater along with other people in front of them, they walked down the sidewalk of the street, it was obvious their date wasn't done yet.

Chibiusa: "That was a great movie, I loved it."

Gohan smiled: "Yah!" "Say you wanna go get an Ice cream?"

Chibiusa: "I'd love to, let's go."

They walked down the streets heading for Baskin Robins, but got stopped by some guys at the side of the side walk, they began to surround both Gohan and Chibiusa; they were the same ones that threw popcorn at Gohan at the theater. The boys smiled viciously while Gohan pushed Chibiusa to his back, trying to protect her.

The black-haired leader smiled with his arms crossed

Joe: "If it isn't pinky and blondie."

Everyone giggled humorously except for Gohan and Chibiusa. Chibiusa looked at him.

Chibiusa glared at the leader: "Oh Joe! it's you."

Gohan to Chibiusa: "who's Joe?"

Chibiusa: "He's the school bully and so are his friends"

Gohan: "Oh!"

Joe: "Yo guys it's that pink-haired bunny girl from our school." He walked closer to them; Gohan was still protecting her.

Joe at Chibiusa: "What's a pretty girl like you doing going out with this yellow-haired loser? "You should be with me."

Chibiusa: "I'll have you guys know that Gohan could kick all of your asses in a few seconds if he wanted to."

The entire gang burst out laughing.

Joe: "So you think this piss-headed punk can take us, is that right!"

Gohan in a serious tone: "I'm not in the mood for fighting, please let us go and you won't get hurt."

The entire gang still laughed.

One of them: "This kid is just so funny we should teach him respect."

Gohan: "Fine then, go ahead and try if you wish."

Joe: "I'm done with you guys making me laugh" he yelled to his gang. "Everybody kick this little shits ass!!"

They all ran in trying to beat Gohan into a pulp, but in just less than 3 seconds Joe and his whole gang were on the ground all beaten up; Gohan sure made Chibiusa words true.

Gohan smiled: "let's continue."

Chibiusa smiled and grabbed Gohans hand and they made it to Baskin Robins. Gohan got Chocolate fudge on a cone while Chibiusa had strawberry, they both took one bite and finished faster than what Gohan did to take out Joe and his buds.

Chibiusa giggled: "You're just like your father."

Gohan Giggled back: "Well! You're just like your mother."

Both kids laughed and continued walking around the streets and talked.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 3 Gohan and Helios

**Panzu: I'm glad you added us in the last chapter**

**Sheeta: yah! Gohan and Chibiusa make such a great couple**

**Sun wukongoku: Yeah! say could you guys do the disclaimer**

**Panzu and Sheeta: sure Sunwukongoku doesn't own DBZ or SM**

Chapter 3

Chibiusa: "So that is you in Full Power Super Saiyan?"

Gohan: "Yep."

Chibiusa: "You look just like an ordinary blond haired kid; who's kind of cute."

Gohan blushed: "Well in this form I have absolute control over my strength as I did while in Super Saiyan form, so I can power down to the point where I won't do too much harm.

Chibiusa: "Oh, so this is why you're training in that form."

Gohan: "Yah…hey there's something I got to tell you."

Chibiusa: "What is it?"

Gohan: "I had a dream last night about Helios."

Chibiusa in shock: "You did!"

Gohan : "Yeah It was like this…..

_**Flashback**_

Gohan who was still training so he was still in his super saiyan form had suddenly appeared in a strange place he had never seen before. It had hundreds of pillars around that seemed Greek, the place also had wide areas; it looked like a temple.

Gohan wondering: "where am I?"

He turned around and saw a fountain and in the middle was a statue of a Pegasus.

Gohan: "Is that a……

_Yes it is_

Gohan turned to his back and saw a young boy; he had shiny white hair, white clothing and a horn on his head. Gohan looked at him for a couple of seconds, he knew who it was; Chibiusa had told her stories about him and how he helped her and gave her a kiss to wake her.

Gohan: "You're Helios."

Helios smiled: "that's right, and you're Son Gohan. Serenity has told me about you so I decided to go into your dream and see this young saiyan myself. She told me how powerful and strong yet pure hearted and innocent you are.

Gohan: "She did? Well she told me a lot about you, she also said you're powerful."

Helios: "Yes" He shifted to a glare:"But I'm not sure I can actually trust you being around her."

Gohan worried: "What are you talking about?"

Helios moved closer: "She told me of how you saiyans are a powerful race of warriors, is that right?"

Gohan:"Well, of course that's true."

Helios: "and you have powers that are capable of destroying planets, is that true!?"

Gohan: "well yeah."

Helios seemed angered: "Then I'm assuming you have this power too, am I correct?"

Gohan scared: "Y...Yes"

Helios: "And at the sight of the full moon light you turn into monstrous apes that cause havoc and Mayhem, is that right?"

Gohan looking down: "Right."

Helios raising his voice:"And these mindless apes know nothing but to kill all that stand in their way even if it's friends!?"

Gohan gasped: "Uhh!!"

Helios staring at Gohan: "Let me ask you something, do you use your powers once to bring joy and love and not destruction?"

Gohan nearly crying: "I could've, if I wanted but I don't, not much."

Helios raising his voice even louder: "Well!!"

Gohan looked down:"No"

Helios: "Then let me ask you something why should Small Lady Serenity have you a monkey whose powers know pain but never save lives instead of a person who uses his powers to bring peace without harm like me, tell me why?"

Gohan fell to his knees knowing he couldn't win. His powers have never been used for helping at all because he had been using it that way for fighting against dangerous enemies; he knew two wrongs don't make a right; he began to weep.

Gohan cried: "I don't deserve her, your right, you have more of a reason to be with her not me; I'm just a child who plays with dangerous weapons.

Helios smiled and placed his hand on Gohans shoulder; Gohan looked up confused.

Helios: "No Gohan, you have more of a reason; you know your limits, you know when you're defeated, you know how to use your power. You use your power to protect not destroy. You never want to fight but are forced to, to save the ones you love; you even have inner power inside of you that could help stop any enemy that threatens Small Lady."

They both got up

Helios: "You show her innocents and that's nothing any man, not even I would ever do; you also shed tears."

Gohan wiped his tears: "Thank you and I'm sorry I took Chibiu..I' mean Serenity from you."

Helios: "You don't have to apologize Gohan, we're better off friends, it's better that way." "Well, I'm glad we had this conversation, I hope to meet you again."

Gohan: "Me too."

_**End Flashback**_

Gohan: "And then I awoke all of a sudden."

Chibiusa: "That's good you met Helios, I didn't think he'd do that to you."

Gohan: "He's right though."

All of a sudden it started to rain.

**To be Continued**


	5. Chapter 4 their choice

I'm sorry everyone I took so long I just had to get something off my chest about my favorite author and inspiration read Choices: Shadow of the Darkness and you'll understand. and I wasn't too much into the writing mood but I won't stop my story here.

Okay be warned everybody this chapter is really deep as in the rating just went up, you may be disturbed alittle bit.

Chapter 4

Gohan and Chibiusa stood around watching the rain pour down on them; it was light rain for now but later may be heavy. Now would be the best time to end their date.

Gohan looking up: "Well I guess that's it."

Chibiusa: "Aww..we had fun though."

She pulled out her Luna P.

Chibiusa: "Luna P change"

Her dark blue kitty ball turned into an umbrella, she put it up over Gohan and herself to cover from the rain trying not to get wet.

Chibiusa smiled: "You still have to take me home."

She wrapped her arm around his, Gohan agreed and they walked until they made it to her and her mother's house, when they were there Gohan let go of her, knowing their date was over.

Gohan: "I'd better go now, I had a great time with you but we'll see each other soon."

He placed his two fingers in front of his head, he was going to use instant transmission to go back to his dimension like he always did every time to come to her dimension the fact that he could feel their energies so he could do it without the help of Setsuna.

Chibiusa had thought about what she was going to do now because it would be the best time to tell him, she knew she could just talk to him about it another time but she just wanted to get it out of her chest so she did. Before Gohan could go back to his universe she stopped him at the last minute.

Chibiusa: "Wait..Gohan!"

Gohan turned to her: "What is it?"

Chibiusa: "Could you stay for a bit I'm alone?"

Gohan: "Alright I guess, even though we're done I guess I could hang around for a couple of minutes."

He walked through the door of her house and she followed, both of them took off their shoes and sock after they got wet in the rain and splashed through some puddles on their way.

Gohan: "So Trunks and your mother are going out and so is Diana?"

Chibiusa: "Yes I'm the only one here for now, mom and dad won't be back for awhile they're on a bigger date than us and Diana is out bonding with her parents Luna and Artemis."

Gohan sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. clicking through some channel. Chibiusa went to the kitchen and wondered what she should do next.

Chibiusa thought: "Why am I doing this, have I fallen for him this much? I don't just love him but I feel like giving my heart to him."

She grabbed her head in frustration as she backed herself to the wall

Chibiusa: "I don't know what's pushing me to do this for some dreams that may not be real but they felt so real even if it's a dream it can't be real but they tell me I deserved him and he deserves me, I even felt like I touched him…….I want him."

Chibiusa losing it: "I want him so much, I want him right now, I want to get close to him, the closest ever not even a kiss would work but what will. What is happening to me, what more do I want?"

She calmed down and a thought came through her mind.

Chibiusa: "It can't be do I love him that much, am I willing to go that far?"

She flashed backed to all the dreams she had about him; they changed from kids, current ages, and adults. She walked behind Gohan in the living room; he didn't notice her because he was still flipping through the channels.

Chibiusa walked: "I don't want to wait until I'm older, I don't care what the consequences are I have to do it now but I don't know if Gohan would agree." "Oh please Gohan do it for me."

She sat on the couch next to Gohan, he finally noticed and turned to face her.

Gohan: "Is there something you want?"

Chibiusa had her face down but turned up and looked at him, she was sobbing a little.

Chibiusa: "Gohan…..will you trust me?"

Gohan: "About what? What's going on?"

Chibiusa: "Just trust me please!"

She offered her hand and hoped he would take it; he looked at her confused on what she is doing but just decided to agree and he took her hand.

Gohan nodded: "Okay"

She pulled him from the couch and walked him away from the living room down the hallway. She had tears dripping from her eye but tried to hide them when they made it to her room. She walked him in and closed the door behind them; she sat on the bed with Gohan next to her; her face was to the side away from Gohan. She was gripping her hands together thinking of what to do now. Gohan was worried about what she was thinking and needed to know what is going on.

Gohan: "Chibiusa what's wrong? I'm really worried about you."

Chibiusa didn't answer but after 5 minutes she finally said something.

Chibiusa: "Gohan we've been friends for awhile haven't we?"

Gohan got confused: "Well yeah ever since we were like four years old why."

Chibiusa: "And what happened today no other girl could ask for anything better then to go out with a handsome and caring young boy like you."

Gohan: "What are you bringing up and why are you keeping me here?"

Chibiusa: "I'm Sorry it's just that….um."

Gohan: "What?"

Chibiusa grabbed his hand: "Gohan I want you to get me in bed."

Gohan snapped: "What!?"…..Are you talking about sex!?"

Chibiusa looking down: "Yes Gohan I want to with you."

Gohan pulled him arm away from her and got up.

Gohan angered: "Chibiusa there is no way I would do that we're too young you know better!"

Chibiusa started crying: "But Gohan!"

Gohan: "No!, I'm leaving, see you later."

Gohan headed towards the door ignoring Chibiusa's pleas. Chibiusa kept trying to force him to stay.

Chibiusa yelling: "Gohan please wait!"

Gohan was about to turn the knob and open the door.

Chibiusa: "I had dreams about you!"

he stopped when he heard what she just said; her words shocked him for some reason. He then slowly closed the door and turned to her.

Gohan: "What did you say?"

Chibiusa sobbing: "I had dreams about you."

Gohan stared at her weirdly: "What were they like?"

Chibiusa wiped the tears from her eyes: "Well, it's hard to explain but they were serious."

Gohan: "Just tell me what were they like?"

Chibiusa: "Well, one of my dreams had us in the moon kingdom."

Gohan still giving a weird look: "What did I look like?"

Chibiusa tried to explain step by step: "Well your hair was longer and you had your monkey hair and also had some weird clothes that made you look handsome."

Gohan: "What did you look like?"

Chibiusa: "I was wearing my princess gown what else! Except my hair was not tied but it just as long as yours was."

Gohan: "That can't be."

Chibiusa gasped as she looked at him.

Gohan continued: "Because I had that same dream."

Chibiusa jumped back: "What!"

Gohan: "Yeah you were in the garden and so was I and I didn't notice until you called my name."

Chibiusa listened to him carefully.

Gohan: "Then I saw how beautiful you were so I wrapped my tail around you and then you hugged me."

Chibiusa surprised: "So what you're saying is you were in my dream."

Gohan: "Your dream!? I was sure that was my dream."

Chibiusa: "How can that be? Could it be in our dreams we somehow connected even though we're in different universes?"

Gohan questioned: "What other dream did you have!?"

Chibiusa: "The other dream I had was more of a nightmare, because I was drowning in water.

_**Flashback**_

_Chibiusa was younger like 8 or 7 years old and in the middle of ocean. she didn't know how she got there it was just strange; she was wearing a ballroom white dress yet no shoes. She was floating in the cold water when all of a sudden for no reason she was pulled under, nobody was grabbing her she was just going under deep in the water. She struggled so hard to get to the surface but it seemed no matter how hard she tried to pull herself up she kept going down, she could feel herself losing her breath when each second passed by._

_Her heart was beating so fast and her lungs were about to explode when they could no longer support air, then water came into her mouth, she was going to drown. She had lost hope as she was about to die until a boy came to her about her age wearing a dress shirt and black trousers and no shoes. He grabbed her in his arms then swam up to the surface. When he got up he swam to a beach with her then laid her on the ground when she was unconscious. He slowly pressed his lips onto her trying breath some air back in and at the same time pressed her chest. When she woke up her vision was blurry but when it got back and she saw him. _

_**End Flashback**_

Gohan: "I had that dream too."

Chibiusa gasped: "You did!?"

Gohan: "Yeah only I was more of myself because I didn't have my tiara or my tail or my long hair to be exact."

Chibiusa: "Oh."

Gohan: "I saw you going down and I couldn't help but do something."

_**Same Flashback**_

_Gohan was flyingin the sky over the ocean until he caught site of a cotton candy haired girl he knew._

_Gohan: "Chibiusa?"_

_He saw her go under the ocean._

_Gohan yelled "Chibiusa!!! I'm coming!_

_He flew straight into the water in an attempt to catch her._

_**End Flashback**_

Chibiusa:" So you really were there."

Gohan: "Yes"

Chibiusa: "And the next I had dream."

Gohan: "Was it when we were adults."

Chibiusa: "Yes."

Gohan came closer to her.

Gohan: "We were in bed together weren't we?"

Chibiusa: "Yes we were; we were."

Gohan: "Was my hair long like the other dream?"

Chibiusa: "Yes so was mine, I know I felt your body somehow I did, even right now it felt like it did happen a some time ago; and… I enjoyed it."

Gohan placed his hand on her shoulder: "So did I; I too enjoyed the moment when we were adults having sex. He took his hand off her.

Chibiusa: "Gohan don't you see, our dreams are telling us that we were meant to be together no matter what."

Chibiusa came closer and placed both her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes.

Chibiusa: "I know you want this, please can't you do this for me at least."

Gohan pushed her away and went into his own thoughts of what he wants to do now.

Gohan: "I was willing to wait until we got older we could but, I really don't know Chibiusa if we should do this. He stared at her and saw she was giving him puppy dog eyes so he smiled.

Gohan: "Then again why not."

Chibiusa smiled and began to jump around and out of happiness hugged him.

Chibiusa: "Oh Gohan thank you so much. She dragged him by the arm to her bed but he wasn't responding.

Gohan: "No! Not here, I don't want to do it in your room. Is there a place you know that is far from your house?"

Chibiusa: "Well there is one."

Gohan: "Good." He placed his hand on her forehead while on his other hand he placed his two fingers on his. "Just put the image in your head and I'll instantaneously get us there."

When Chibiusa thought of the place they both disappeared then ended up in a hotel room of some sort.

Gohan looked around: "What is this place."

Chibiusa: "it's the very last room of the Grand Prince Hotel**. **Mom and I use to always come here on vacation; we chose this room because it was so quiet and away from the noisy people in the lower rooms.

She went to the bed and sat down; Gohan followed her and sat next to her, he wrapped his arm around her and she looked at him.

Gohan: "Are you sure you want to do this, it's not too late to turn back and wait until we're older because we're still young you know.

Chibiusa smiled: "Gohan, we're not kids anymore, we're teenagers."

Gohan moved his arm off her: "Yah but we're 13 and teenagers older than us try to avoid this, we are nowhere near old enough."

Before he could continue she took one of his hands and slowly moved it up to touch her chest. Gohan blushed a little at what she was doing.

Chibiusa: "Do you feel them, my breasts have developed, I'm growing up and I feel old enough; I'm a young woman who is making her own decisions how about you young man. My Gohan, My man."

Gohan smiled and brought his face closer to hers: "I promise you I will give you all of me and I will not let anything hold me back."

Chibiusa whispered: "then please make this the most memorable day of our lives."

Gohan whispered: "I love you, Tsukino Chibiusa."

Chibiusa:"And I love you, Son Gohan."

With no more talking at all he pressed his lips onto hers and she did the same. The two young teens kissed deeply for the sake of their love as this was going to be a day to remember. The day they no longer are virgins in a room all alone together.

**_Girl relax, let's go slow  
I ain't got nowhere to go  
I'm just gonna concentrate on you  
Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night_**

**_Boys 2 Men, I'll Make Love to You_**

**To Be Continued**

Alright now everyone I'm debating on whether or not I should write the next chapter in which they are "umm well you know" depending on what you say I will write an entire chapter of sexual discription or if you want to call it a lemon. but however in this story I write with more romance and private parts will not be mentioned that's my writing for sexual explicitness. so I'll leave it up to you do decide whether I should write the chapter or just skip right ahead, I really wanted to write the chapter because it shows alot of romance despite sexual writing.

alright review to make your choice whether the next chapter should be sexual content or just skip the sexual content and continue the story. P.S. this is an R-rated romance story just so ya know.


	6. Chapter 5 Passionate Underaged Love

**_I've decided to erase this chapter I might think of a different way but I think just skip this to the morning in next chapter_**


	7. Chapter 6 Chibiusa's stange sickness

**Chapter 6**

**Helios: I can't believe I broke up with Chibiusa in this fic, then again many people like Gohan.**

**Videl: you think you got it bad look at me (weeps)my Gohan why did you have to leave me now there'll be no Pan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SM**

**Helios & Videl : we're Gonna kill you**

**Sun Wukongoku: Uh Oh (starts running)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Grand Prince Hotel, Morning 6:32 A.M.**

Gohan had woken up from his sleep after what had happened last night with him and Chibiusa. As he opened his black ebony eyes he looked over to see how his mate was doing on the other side of the bed they are in. She was still in a deep sleep laying to the side infront of Gohan,her pink hair was still long and all around the place and some of the strands covered her face. He came closer to her, scooting under the covers with him afew inches from her, he tried to keep quiet as he smiled while looking at how beautiful she was when she is sleeping like an angel.

Gohan whispered: "Sleep well my princess."

He lightly kissed her forehead and lips then kissed her shoulder and the upper part of her arm. He then gently stoked her arm, slowly caressing her soft milky pinkish-white skin as he grinned. After afew strokes she shivered with goosebumps which caught Gohan by suprise as he gasped.

Chibiusa with her eyes still closed: "Mmmmmm.....Gohan."

Gohan stopped rubbing her arm for he might've woken her up which he didn't want to do.

Chibiusa:"Please don't let me go, hold me tightly it's cold in this cave."

Gohan smiled: "What do you know, she is dreaming about me, only in this one I'm not in it."He pulled the blanket up and over her then covered her arm to keep her comfy and warm, He could hear her snoozing as he tucked her in.

Gohan sat up from the bed with the blanket still covering his waist and down, he went through his thoughts despite actually enjoying what he did, he at the same time felt regretful. He knew they were too young and couldn't believe if it was right or not. He also didn't know whether he did it for her or for himself.

Gohan looked at Chibiusa sleeping: "I'm sorry Chibiusa but I have to leave now."

He got up off he bed and picked up his white Mandarin collar jacket shirt and Mandarin black pants and put them back on. He went to the door but before he left he took one last look at his beautiful love Chibiusa who was still asleep.

Gohan: "I'll see you later, I just hope you understand."

With that he walked out and closed the door behind him, he was going to leave her for he needed to go through some heavy thinking before seeing her again. Chibiusa had woken up about half an hour after Gohan had left. When she got up she yawned and stretched, it was then she wondered where did Gohan go.

Chibiusa rubbing her eyes:"MMMm..Gohan...where are you?"

She looked around and saw no sign of him not even on the side of the bed where he slept. She did however notice something on the pillow, it was a letter. Chibiusa picked it up and opened it to see what it was, she was hoping it was from Gohan, of course it was considering she and him were the only ones in the room together. Chibiusa took this time to read his writing on the letters.

_Dear Chibiusa_

_Last night was the best night I've ever had. Making love at such a very young age was great especially with you but I'm afraid we are going to have to separate ourselves. It's just that it shocked me so much for what I did and feel that I need some time away to get better. Please don't get me wrong I love you but I feel that I need to think this over for the both of us. I will see you sometime soon._

_Love, Son Gohan_

Chibiusa smiled and shed tears at Gohans note. She was only glad that he still loved her and is doing what's best for himself and her, she couldn't agree more.

Chibiusa whipped her tears off: "I'll see you soon Gohan."

That's when she just realized it was morning which meant.

Chibiusa exaggerating: "Oh No!! I should be at home!!!....Mom!!!! Dad!!!! Diana!!!!!.... Oh Shit!!"

She quickly got out of the bed put her clothes on and ran out the door and took the elevator down and went out of the hotel. She went high speed to her house ignoring everybody she passed by. She finally made it to the door of her home and breathed in and out heavily as she got in. when she walked past the living room someone was suprised to see her.

Diana in her cat form: "Where have you been Chibiusa."

Chibiusa fell over upon hearing Dianas voice coming out of nowhere.

Chibiusa got up and gave a face at Diana: "Diana don't scare me like that!!!"

Diana giggled: "That's what you get for coming home late."

Chibiusa: "Where's mom and dad?"

Diana: "Well you're lucky because Trunks and Usagi decided they were going to spend the night at a hotel room when they called. Meanwhile where have you been all night, you should've been home quite sooner than expected."

Chibiusa thought hard on what answer to give her but managed to come up with a solution.

Chibiusa: "Well ummm....I..ahhh...I thought it would be nice to go spend the rest of my time at Gohans universe you know where the Z-figthers live at and I guess we must've missed time."

Diana confused but got it: "Okay then."

Chibiusa: "So when is Mom and Trunks going to come back."

She got her answer when the people they were just talking about came through the door.

Usagi laughing with Trunks: "Ha ha ha that was great last night."

Trunks blushing: "Yeah that was."

Trunks Briefs was the pony-tailed lavender hair young man and was always wearing his blue Capsule Corp jacket and Usagi Tsukino, the blond, odongo hair styled young woman with a pink shirt and blue jeans. Those were Chibiusas parents, at some points strange (Usagi the most) people but however they were both royalty, Trunks was the prince of the saiyans with his father Vegeta who was king and Usagi of course the Princess Serenity and the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity.

Usagi had continued to laugh but stopped when she caught sight of her pink haired daughter.

Usagi: "Chibiusa, good morning, how was your date with Gohan?"

Chibiusa: "Oh, it was great, we had lots of fun."

Trunks: "I hope you weren't rough on him but thats good to hear."

Chibiusa: "Yeah,...Uh hay Mom and Dad about last night."

Trunks and Usagi stayed and listened to their daughter.

Trunks: "What is it?"

Chibiusa: "Well I kind of wanted to spend some more time with Gohan at the Sons household where your dimension was and didn't keep track of the time and might've come late. I'm sorry I didn't called to tell you and I know I should've and you're mad at me for coming home late but I'm sorry okay."

Usagi came closer to her then kneel down and placed her hand on her shoulder.

Usagi smiled: "It's all right Chibiusa, It's just great to hear that you're all right and I'm glad you and Gohan spent more time."

She tapped her chin then walked off to her room with Trunks following her leaving Chibiusa to daze through her own thoughts.

Chibiusa gave out a "whew!" as she managed to keep her parents away from knowing the real truth about what really happened to her and Gohan last night.

**DBZ World**

After Gohan had finally come back to his universe, he was confronted by none other than his mother Chi Chi when he came to their household. She was always pushing Gohan to study and do some work for a high education and always tried her best to keep him away from fighting despite his incredible power. In the current situation Gohan is in right now, he was forced to talk about what happened all night when he didn't come home. they were in the living room with Gohan sitting on the couch and his dad Goku was sitting on the chair while Chi Chi was questioning him.

Chi Chi angerly: "Gohan I want you to tell me right now on why you weren't home last night. I understand that the girl you went out with you like very much but why did you take so long and not tell us, well?!"

Gohan hesitated: "Mom I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't check the time in their dimension, even if I did I think the real reason why I'm late it's because their universes time is different so I wasn't sure if the time there was the same here."

Goku defended his son: "Hey Chi Chi take it easy on him, I may not be a scientist (Neither was his father XDXDXD first English dub lol) but they were in different places you know, so Gohan didn't realize."

Chi Chi calmed down as she breathed in and out and decided what Gohan said was the truth.

Chi Chi: "Alright then Gohan, but next time please buy a watch from here to make sure." "And don't forget to do your homework you missed last night, you need to catch up on it."

She walked away leaving her son and husband alone.

Gohan: "I will I promise."

Goku: "So hows' your date been with Chibiusa."

Gohan turned to Goku: "Oh it was fine and we had fun."

Gohan thought "I hope she read that letter I left her and knows that I still love her. But I stll need time away from her though."

**3 Months later**

Chibiusa hasn't seen Gohan since that night. She wished he could see her very soon, she knew he still loved her but not once has he even sent any sort of messages. She was hoping he was alright about now or is still shocked about that night at the Grand Prince Hotel, after the months have passed by she wondered if he does still love her but she kept her hopes for her love for him and waited for the time to come when she sees him again.

Eventhough things were going normally something strange was happening to Chibiusa, Recently she has been feeling sick.

Today during school she felt Nauseated just like almost every other day during the morning and some in the afternoon, in gym class she nearly fell over while running and had her friends Kyusuke and Momoko help her up, and in her classroom while taking a test she asked the teacher to go to the bathroom to vomit. Her friends have been asking her if she needed to go see the nurse but she refused, when she felt tired and had a hard time breathing she went to get some water which only worked for a short time. Her sickness did come and go but it kept getting worse and worse and she couldn't understand why.

Chibiusa came out of school when the last period ended, she went through her thoughts as she walked.

Chibiusa: "What's happening to me, why am I feeling so sick, could this have something to do with that night with Gohan?"

"Hey Chibiusa!"

Chibiusa heard someone from behind her so she turned and saw it was her friends Hotaru, Ryo, Momoko, and Kyusuke. Her other friends Kyusuke Sarashina is the spikey green-haired boy and Momoko Momohara is the purple-haired girl, both were Chibiusa's close classmates and best friends. They were worried about her so they went to see what was going on.

Kyusuke: "Chibiusa you haven't been feeling well, is there something wrong?"

Momoko: "Yeah you've been sick all month."

Chibiusa tried to come up with an excuse.

Chibiusa: "I really don't know what's happening you guys, it could be a fever, I'll be alright."

Hotaru came closer: "Are you sure?"

Chibiusa:"Yes, just leave me alone, I need to go home and get better."

Ryo came to her and grabbed her by the arm.

Ryo worried: "Are you sure can I help, I'll walk you home."

Chibiusa: "No thanks Ryo."

Ryo: "Are you sure, I'll take care of you."

Chibiusa losing her temper a little: "Ryo please I'm fine just let me go!"

Ryo did as she said and let go of her arm.

Chibiusa: "I'll see you guys."

That was all she could say then walked away from them, she knew they were trying to help but she felt that it would be better if she knew about this.

Chibiusa thinking: "I was harse but I can't tell them about me and Gohan. This could be just any common illness but this kept going on. It can't be because I slept with Gohan that one night could it? if that was the reason then....

Before she could figure it out she heard something from behind, she heard a noise and had the feeling that something was stalking her so she turned around to see what it was but nothing the sound just dissapeared, she stepped back a couple of times still looking back but when she turned around to where she was going she saw a huge monster right infront of her. It was a big blue humanoid beast with razorsharp fangs, three horns on it's head, and sharp claws.

Chibiusa jumped back and got into a battle position.

Chibiusa: "You wanna fight alright then." She pulled out her Chibi Moon compact brooch "Moon Crisis, Make Up."

Chibiusa had transformed into the Sailor Soldier, Super Sailor Chibi Moon. After the light of her transformation dissapeared she reappeared in a white sailor fuku with pink and yellow stripes on the end of her skirt, pink boots, white gloves, earrings,yellow choker with a pink heart, golden tiara with the moon symbol, and some white hair clips.

Chibiusa getting into her pose: "Alright now.....ugh!!!"

Before she even started saying another word the sickness she had earlier returned. Chibiusa crossed her arms around her waist feeling the agonizing pain.

Chibiusa sweating: "Oh no not now!"

She was too late to notice that the blue monster had slapped her across the face, knocking her several feet away. Chibiusa tried to get up but the pain from her sickness plus the worsened blow from the beast hurt her so much all she could do was lay on the ground and wait for the monster to finish her off. The ugly blue demon came closer to the young Super Sailor and charged up some energy through his palm, he was going to release a powerful blast that would be strong enough to destroy Sailor Chibi Moon.

Just as he was about to unleash it he stopped when something strange came around his neck, it was a golden tiara. The attack upon him dicapitated his head then the rest of him was blown away by a large yellow ki blast.

Super Sailor Chibi Moon saw two people comming towards her, as the smoke cleared she recognized the figures, it was her father Trunks and her mother Super Sailor Moon; her uniform was the same as her but the difference was the stripes of her skirt had dark blue rather than pink and her boots were red.

Super Sailor Chibi Moon weakly: "Mom.....Dad."

Super Sailor Moon came by her side and picked her up in her arms.

SS Moon: "Are you alright Chibi Moon!?"

SS Chibi Moon panting: "Mom.......please take me home..and if you can........please...get me...Gohan." She passedout.

SS Moon picked her daughter up and turned to Trunks

SS Moon: "Let's go Trunks!!"

Trunks agreed and they went.

**Tsukino Household**

Chibiusa's eyes fluttered open and her vision was blurry but managed to regain her sight. As she opened her eyes she looked up and saw her parents Trunks and Usagi. Chibiusa was lying on the couch with a blanket covering her and a thermometer in her mouth and a warm towel rag on her head. She was in her ordinary school clothes, it was obvious she detransformed after taking on the overbearing pain she had during her encounter with that blue monster, so she was forced to because of too much energy.

Chibiusa waking up:"Mmm...Mom,Dad."

Usagi: "Chibiusa you're sick."

Chibiusa: "Did you get Gohan?"

Trunks: "Yes, he is here right now."

Chibiusa sat up ignoring the thermometer and towel rag and saw Gohan beside Trunks.

Chibiusa stared at him: "Gohan."

Gohan: "I heared about what happened so I came here as fast as I could."

Chibiusa: "Gohan!" She got up from the couch to everyones shock and headed towards Gohan where she fell into his arms, he tried to get her up.

Trunks worried: "Chibiusa you shouldn't be out of the couch, you need rest!"

Chibiusa panting: "No *cough* I need to speak with Gohan alone."

Everyone: "What!"

Chibiusa: "Just let me do it."

Gohan agreed: "Alright then."

Chibiusa grabbed his hand then brought him to the kitchen while Trunks and Usagi were still in the living room confused on what she was planning. Now that they were alone Gohan asked.

Gohan:"What is it you need?"

Chibiusa: "Gohan I've been having this strange sickness for months."

Gohan: "So what do you need me to do about it?"

Chibiusa: "Actually during my sickness, I've been feeling alittle bit of strange energy everytime it came and I've been noticing more because my sickness is getting worse...*Cough* she began coughing as she held her mouth, Gohan held her and rubbed her back to make her better.

Gohan concerned: "Is there anything I can do?"

she grabbed his hands then gently placed them on her waist.

Chibiusa: "This has been where the pain had started taking place *cough* I need you to feel the energy then maybe you'll be able to recognize it.

Gohan:"Alright, just hold still and calm down, I need to concentrate."

He closed his eyes and focused his ki on her belly. he continued to concentrate and searched for the energy she was talking about, as he got through he had found it but it was strange energy yet not, because he recognized this energy it was from him and there was another strange thing he recognized about this energy, it had some Lunarian. As Gohan started to find out more about this energy, thats when he had finally realized that he wasn't really looking at energy.

Gohan gasped: "UGH!!"

Chibiusa suprised: "What is it!?"

Gohan shocked: "This energy isn't what's causing your sickness."

Chibiusa confused: "What is it then!?"

Gohan: "It's just that ...your....

Chibiusa: "I'm what!!!?"

He didn't want to say anything to her because what he is going to say will scare her but he had to tell her what was happening to her.

Gohan: "You're Pregnant."

Chibiusa gasped: "I'm...I'm What!?...I'm pregnant!!?"

Gohan: "Yes"

Chibiusa worried: "Then that means......I've been for three months."

Gohan came closer to her:" Yes and that also means that you're a mother."

Chibiusa: "And you're the father."

Not far from them Gohan and Chibiusa saw Trunks and Usagi looking at them with anger in their eyes, They had heard it all.

**To Be Continued**

**Huh huh didn't have that coming did ya. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 7 Chibiusa's Devastation

**I would love to thank the following reviewers:**

**Shiva the Sarcastic- thank you for reading both me and necee90s stories really appreciated**

**Fearthepain- I thank you for reading my stories**

**Phil- My first good beta reader, the last one heavily critisized He'll Be There (previously Up To Gohan) that was the first crossover fic I've written and I wasn't too good then but I fixed it. I still didn't appretiate the critism so I removed his/her review. anyway thank you for reading my fic.**

**metaknight88 and Super Saiyan 4 Goku for faving my stories and me as favorite author.**

**my friends miguelnuva and ladyredvelvet for checking out my story**

**I would also love to thank the other reviewers and the Gohan fans for reviewing because this is my most successful fic by far**

**and LSSJ2 Gohan I'm going to try my best to get use to your review so I won't remove it.**

**and if Necee90 is reading this I hope you enjoy my friend**

**now on with the story**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**And having me that will ruin everything huh  
It's alot of angels waiting on their wings  
You see me in your sleep so you cant kill your dreams**_

_**That's a life inside you look at your tummy  
What is becoming ma I am Oprah bound  
You can tell he's a star from the Ultrasound  
Our Spirits Connected Doors Open Now**_

_**  
Nothing But Love And Respect Thanks For Holding Me Down She Let Me Live...**_

_**Nick Cannon, Can I Live**_

**Tsukino's Houshold 6:45 P.M.**

Gohan and Chibiusa were forced to sit on the couch with a shameful guilt look on their faces, they tried their best to keep their heads up but it was too hard because they couldn't stand to watch Usagi on the chair with her hands on her face crying heavily, loudly, and uncontrollably at the same time and Trunks yelling so angerly with all his might about what they've found out which was Chibiusa having Gohan's child, everything that is happening right now was a family affair.

Trunks yelling: How could you two do this behind our backs and then try to hide it from us for three months!!

Chibiusa pleas: Daddy I'm so sorry but I had no idea I was pregnant or that I was going to, honest.

Usagi held in her tears and got out of the chair and walked infront of the two young teens along side Trunks.

Usagi angered: How could you not have known this was going to happen we've taught you about sex when you were seven, have you forgotten about what we said or did you decide to disobey us to be like those other teenagers who don't listen to their parents.

Chibiusa looked down sadly but Gohan put his arms around her and pulled her in his shoulder in an attempt to comfort her before he turned his face towards her mother and his friend and soon to be father in law.

Gohan: Please don't take it that way we just.....

Trunks interrupted: Shut up Gohan!

Gohan was shocked to have heard such words be thrown at him especially from Trunks his best friend. Gohan had never before seen Trunks so upset and at him until now, however he feels that he was right to be mad the fact that he hurt his family namely his child.

Trunks: Gohan I can't even believe you would do this to me, to my own daughter, you are the last person in the universe I would've ever accuse of teen pregnancy, you were even raised well to be a fine young educated boy by your loving parent Goku and Chi Chi just as we raised our child Chibiusa to be a smart girl. Looking at you two now I don't understand what we did wrong.

Chibiusa pulled Gohan's arms away and sat up.

Chibiusa: Dad..Mom it's not your fault, I'm sorry for doing what I did and not telling you but.

She slowly turned to look at Gohan.

Chibiusa: The truth is I did it because I deeply love Gohan and couldn't help but show it to him even if it meant giving my virginity to him.

She grabbed his hands and gave a faint smile, Gohan grabbed her palms.

Gohan: Please Trunks and Usagi I know it was wrong and I'm sorry for doing this to your daughter but we couldn't help it, we loved eachother that much and went so far because of it.

Usagi glared: No, you two did this because you both couldn't learn control yourselves. If you two were smart enough then you would've learn to wait until you were much older and now you're going through what problems older teens had.

Trunks: You'll never know what it's like to have a child at such a young age, It is so fustrating to try and take care of the baby and soon you will be devastated.

Gohan: No we won't because I'll do my best to take care of me and Chibiusa's child, I promise I'll stay and be a real father not like those others who just leave their woman on her own.

Trunks: No you won't.

Gohan: What! Trunks don't you want me to stay and take care of my child and your grandkid?!

Trunks turned away from gohan and crossed his arms.

Trunks: No Gohan, you've caused enough trouble by making my daughter pregnant and now I can no longer trust you and I don't care about being a grandfather when I shouldn't be like right now.

Gohan: but Trunks, I thought were're best friends!

Trunks yelled: best friends don't have underaged sex with their daughters then have them pregnant and keep everything bottled up like you just did!! You are not my friend anymore and I want you to stay away from Chibiusa as of now!

Gohan pleaded: But Trunks...

Trunks: Now!!

Chibiusa saw Gohans face look down in sadness; that look can only be described as he had lost a best friend and he had given up.

Gohan: Very well, I'll leave her alone and stay away from her and your family, especially you.

He tore his hands away from Chibiusa and got up from the couch but before he went he took one last look at his lover for he wanted to say goodbye before leaving her. Chibiusa stood up and ran infront of him, she started shedding tears.

Chibiusa: Gohan!

Gohan started crying at the same time Chibiusa did then he hugged her tightly and kissed her soft cheek then looked into her tear falling red eyes with his hand on the side of her face, caressing her gently.

Gohan crying: Goodbye Chibiusa.

Chibiusa crying: Gohan! Don't leave me.

Gohan: I'm sorry but I have to, please be strong I'll see you again soon I promise.

Those were his last words before he slowly let himself go from her then turned his back towards the door. Chibiusa didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to stay with her and raise her child so she tried by going after him but was stopped by her mother who grabbed her before she getting any closer to him. All she could do now was watch as Gohan went out the door then once he was out of her house he closed it and he could no longer be seen again. Her mother Usagi then let her go.

Chibiusa stood still in shock at seeing Gohan leave like that when he wanted to stay, her tearful expression then changed into rage, she was now angry at her parents for throwing him out like a reject so she turned her angered face towards them.

Chibiusa yelling: How could you do this to me!!

Usagi: It's for your own good Chibiusa.

Chibiusa: My own good! he was willing to stay and take care of my baby...our baby and now that he's gone he'll never see his child once it is born!

Trunks: That's not going to happen.

Chibiusa stopped yelling when she had heard what her father said.

Chibiusa: What? What do you mean?

Usagi: We cannot allow you to give birth to this baby, we have to stop it.

Chibiusa: What!? You mean like abortion!?

Usagi: I don't like taking it that way but I feel it's the only way Chibiusa.

Chibiusa backed away: You can't.

Usagi: Chibiusa, you don't know what to do for a baby, it is very difficult for mothers especially ones older than you. You have to always take care of the baby every day until he or she grows older and learns more then finally takes care of itself and it's always going to cry uncontrollably and you have to try and calm it down. It is a heavy burdon Chibiusa and you do not have any experience whatsoever for taking care of a baby, you can't handle anything like that as a thirteen year old mother.

Chibiusa angered: Well then maybe if you hadn't gotten rid of the father then maybe I would've had a BETTER CHANCE!!

After giving out a final yell she ran out of the living room to her own room crying, she covered her face with tears falling down as she ran down the hallway then when she made it to her room she buried her face on the soft mattress of her bed. She continued to cry loudly until she was interrupted by her cat Diana.

Diana: Small Lady are you alright?

Chibiusa turned her tearful face towards Diana, she however didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

Chibiusa turned away: Diana please go away.

Diana came closer: I heard what happened in the living room. Is it true you're going to have a baby?

Chibiusa still didn't want to talk so she tried to ignore her.

Diana: Chibiusa, I really want to help you. I'm not your mother or your father so you should be good with me not yelling at you, if you're not going to talk to me at least then who can you talk to right now here in your room.

Chibiusa sat up on her bed and whiped the tears from her face.

Chibiusa: Yes. *cough* I'm going to have a child, Gohan's child.

Diana added: But Usagi-sama and Trunks-sama forbid him from coming near you and they're thinking of getting rid of the baby.

Chibiusa nodded and gently rubbed her waist.

Chibiusa: I can't believe what is happening to me, all because I had sex with Gohan. I didn't want this to happen but I loved him so much, how could mom and dad be so cruel.

She sniffed and shed more tears.

Diana: I'm sorry for what is happening. I do however know that they can't keep him away from you forever.

Chibiusa looked at her: What makes you say that?

Diana: Because they love you and I'm sure what is going on they're just angry eventually they'll turn up and forgive you two and accept the fact that you and Gohan are starting a family.

Chibiusa: Really?

Diana: Do you honestly think Usagi and Trunks would be that way to a person that saved your life hundreds of times and has been a great friend ever since you were four.

Chibiusa smiled: No, I guess not. Thank you Diana I needed that.

She wiped the tears from her face.

Diana: No problem, what are friends for eventhough I'm your guardian.

Diana hopped out of the bed then walked to Chibiusa's bedroom door.

Diana looked back to Chibiusa: I'll see you later.

Chibiusa waved: See ya.

She walked out of Chibiusa's room, leaving her alone and going through her own situation. Chibiusa closed her door when Diana left then walked back to her bed, she was still pretty sick from pregnancy so she wanted to rest on it and sleep for the entire night. She pulled the blanket and layed down on the mattress while her head was gently on the soft cottoned white pillows and she covered herself with the blanket over her shoulders, before she closed her eyes to go into a deep sleep she continually rubbed her pregnant waist again, she kept rubbing it to feel the life inside of her which was her and Gohans offspring.

Chibiusa quietly: Gohan.

She could not stop thinking about her love for her boyfriend, she wanted him to stay and bear her child and be there when she gives birth but he couldn't be with her because of her fustrated parents.

She began to shed more tears and started imagining him lying on the bed beside her wrapping his loving arms around her pregnant abdomen rubbing their child with her, holding her in his arms, and kissing her on the cheek to go to sleep.

Chibiusa crying: Gohan......Goodnight.

She wiped the tears from her crimson red eyes. Despite being a manifestation, she felt it was so real, she could feel his warm touches and each time he touched her, she remember how he felt when she had slept with him at the hotel room, she could never have made more love to anyone else but him as he did the same for her, every moment at the hotel where he layed with her on the bed she will always remember how she felt him, his muscles, and how he felt her, she will never feel the same love for anyone else, she was truly in young love with him a young teen saiyan warrior and he loved her a young teen lunarian princess. After awhile of thinking about Gohan she finally went to sleep and dreamed.

_**Chibiusa's Dream**_

_Chibiusa showed up in an empty spaced filled with nothing but total blackness. She didn't know what was going on or how she got there or even where she was._

_Chibiusa: Where am I and what is this place._

_A strange voice: Small Lady!_

_Chibiusa turned around when she had heard a voice from behind her and saw Sailor Pluto The Guardian of Time and Space, in reality she is Setsuna Meioh_ _a greenish/black haired college student and in their present time she is older than even Usagi as well as the other scouts. Her appearance as a Sailor, her uniform was much like Chibiusa's when she was Sailor Chibi Moon only black colored, she also wields the Garnet Rod which she uses to fight enemies. She was a great friend with Chibiusa much like Piccolo was for Gohan whom she had feelings for but has rarely met the namek._

_Chibiusa: Puu, what are you doing here?_

_Sailor Pluto: This is both of our dreams, like you and Gohan had only I'm here to give you tragic news about your future._

_Chibiusa: What tragic news? does my future have anything to do with my baby?_

_Sailor Pluto looked down: I'm afraid so._

_Chibiusa gasped: What!!...I have to know what is going to happen to my baby?!_

_She ran forward to Sailor Pluto and grabbed her in demand for answers._

_Sailor Pluto: Calm down Small Lady! _

_Chibiusa did as she said and let her go and listened._

_Sailor Pluto: Your baby is all right, it'll be fine but what will happen to you is the upcoming tragedy._

_Chibiusa: I don't understand what you are saying, my child is alright that's good to hear but what happens to me?_

_Sailor Pluto turned around and waved her staff up, a strange pinkish-form of energy surged out from the top of the staff and struck the ground. After the energy made it's hit the ground began to shift into a pool._

_Sailor Pluto: Come here and have a look, what I am going to show you will happen later on._

_Chibiusa stepped forward and looked into the water, it showed her on a hospital bed, screaming loudly; it was as if she was being attacked or killed rather._

_Chibiusa worried: What am I doing in that hospital bed?_

_Sailor Pluto sadly: Giving birth to your newborn child._

_Chibiusa had a concern look on her face_

_Chibiusa: Why does it look like I'm dying? _

_Sailor Pluto: because you were so young, you had a higher chance of dying from maternal death than any other pregnant women older than you, that is what's going to happen to you._

_Chibiusa gasped: No!_

_Back to the image of her in the hospital bed, Chibiusa continually screamed out loud as her breath could take her._

_Chibiusa screaming and panting: Gohan......Gohan..Please....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!_

_Chibiusa screamed in pain as the surgeon tries deliver her baby while the doula holds onto Chibiusas hand as she tightens her grip while screaming. Chibiusa was wearing a white with gray spotted hospital gown and had nasal prongs for her to keep breathing oxygen through her nostrils. While she was on the bed her legs were spread as the surgeon reaches inbetween them and tries to help her baby be born in the world she was about to leave, unfortunaltely it required her to try and push the baby out but each time they made progress Chibiusa screamed louder for each push drew her closer and closer to death._

_At the side of the room Trunks and Usagi watched helplessly through the glass as they see their daughter suffer through the pain of childbirth. Trunks stood by Usagi with his hand on her shoulder, Usagi began to shed some tears for she knew that Chibiusa was going to die, she couldn't hold in her tears anymore so she burst out crying into Trunk's arms; Trunks also knew she was going to die but didn't give in as much tears as his wife did but deep inside he was in just as much pain._

_Chibiusa to Sailor Pluto: Where is Gohan?_

_Sailor Pluto: He didn't know it was the time, his parents kept him from coming to our dimension after what they've heard what you two did, he couldn't have known the time for you to have a baby was that day but somehow he had a feeling you were going to._

_Chibiusa: Then he should've been there in the hospital right now, why wasn't he there?!_

_Sailor Pluto: He found out only ten minutes after you were taken to the hospital, he did use his instant transmission but it didn't bring him to the location you were in._

_The pool then sifted to Gohan running through the streets of Tokyo with the rough storm raining down upon him._

_Sailor Pluto: So he had to try and find you but because you were dying he had a hard time finding your energy._

_Chibiusa scared: No....Noo!!.....Gohan!!_

_She looked down at the pool with her tear dripping eyes to see what was going to happen. The pool shifted back to her in the hospital, after many loud screeching screams of a dying girl it had turned down because she had finally given birth to her newborn but because of so much struggle her life started to fade away._

_Chibiusa layed her head down to the side with exhaustion, she panted heavily with sweat running down the side of her head, her body began shaking over so much intense pressure she could barely even move, she tried her best to stay alive but she knew she only had afew seconds to live so she kept breathing her last breathes._

_The surgeon covered the baby up in a blanket then went to Chibiusa where he had held her baby infront of her._

_The Surgeon: Here is your baby Ms. Tsukino._

_Chibiusa took a look at the bundle wrapped up babies face. The moment she saw her newborn she gave a happy smile, she was atleast glad to see her infant and with the last of her strength she reached up while still shaking from her struggle and placed her palm on her babies left cheek and gently caressed her childs soft pinkish-white skin that resembled her own. She continued shedding more tears but still kept her smile._

_Chibiusa panting weakly: I wish......you were here..to see..this....my love.....Gohan._

_She was still stroking her baby but when she got to her sixth stroke her body gave up on her, she completely stopped moving and her arm that was touching the baby fell down off of the cheeks, and her heart had stopped beating when she quite breathing, her beautiful tearing amethyst red-eyes that were still open never closed or even blinked; these were all signs that she had died._

_Chibiusa looked down with more tears forming over her eyes as she saw her future self die._

_Chibiusa: No this can't be happening._

_Gohan had finally made it to the hospital, he burst through the doors where he last felt Chibiusas energy, he had feared the worst when he could no longer read her so he asked several nurses and doctors about her whereabouts. When he felt Trunks and Usagis Ki he followed the signal and found them. He saw Usagi in Trunks's arms crying and burying her face in his chest as he rocked her gently and stroked her blond hair._

_Trunks crying: It's alright Usagi! It's alright!!_

_Usagi: No!! She's gone, she's gone, she's gone!!!_

_Gohan looked at their expression and was frightened about what has_ _happened to Chibiusa, he wanted to find out so he asked them._

_Gohan: Where is Chibiusa?_

_Usagi pulled her face away from Trunks then showed Gohan her tearful face filled with hateful rage for the loss of her daughter._

_Usagi angered: You!!!_

_She pulled herself away from Trunks then ran up to Gohan then gave him a really hard slap across the face which caused him to lose his footing then fall to the ground, she didn't care if he was Trunk's friend or her daughters boyfriend she gave all the strenght she had to hurt him for what he did and what it did to Chibiusa. Her hand was shaking through the impact as her eyes were still in rage and tears were still flowing. _

_Gohan got up and rubbed his cheek, after taking such a hit it left him with a powerful red mark across his face. Despite her not training in strenght the way he and the other Z warriors did that slap hurt very painfully but that was only part of the pain, he was really hurt at what the slap was for._

_Trunks to Gohan then pointed: She is in there._

_Gohan rushed into the emergency room which suprised the surgeon, nurses, and doulas._

_Gohan: I'm the father, please tell me where is Chibiusa Tsukino._

_Everyone was silent, nobody said a word except for the surgeon who walked forward._

_Surgeon sadly: Sir I'm sorry to tell you this but................she didn't make it._

_Gohan in fear: What!! Where is she!!!?_

_The surgeon moved aside to show him the bed next to him, Gohans fears had risen as he saw a body on the bed covered up completely with the blanket, water dripped from Gohans ebony black eyes as his thoughts of Chibiusa dying were true, he was too late to be there for her._

_Gohan crying: Chibiusa.....no!_

_The surgeon and nurse pushed the bed towards Gohan so he could see her,all he could see was a hand sticking out of the blanket so he came closer to take alook for himself. He pulled out the cover and saw her face which was a horrible sight to see, he saw Chibiusas eyes were still open but not because she was looking at him but because she stayed like that when she died. Gohan was shocked at how Chibiusa his love just layed in the bed like a lifeless ragdoll, he let out more tears than he did earlier and cried over her._

_Gohan mourned: Chibiusa._

_He gently placed his hand above her eyes and then pushed his fingers down on her eyelids to close them so that she could rest peacfully, he then move his face closer towards her and placed his lips on hers and he kissed her gently, he didn't care if she was dead he just wanted to give her his last love when he wasn't there to show it. After his kiss he had fallen and covered his face crying next to her for his loss of her._

_The surgeon was still holding onto Gohan and Chibiusas child, he decides to give the baby to its father._

_Surgeon: Sir here is your baby, Congratulations._

_Gohan slowly brought his tear filled face up and turn to look at the baby bundled up in the blanket, he gently grabbed the baby from the surgeons arms and held it in his then looked at his newborn child. Before he could observe anymore Usagi and Trunks came in with more rage in them than ever,Gohan knew why they were so mad but didn't know why they were there in the emergency room glaring at him._

_Usagi angered: Give me the baby right now!_

_Gohan had heard her words, his feeling right now were all fear, sadness, and confusion._

_Gohan worried: But why?_

_Trunks: Gohan do it now!_

_Gohan: But Trunks!_

_Trunks interrupted: You have already caused enough trouble Gohan and look what it did to my child! Don't make the same mistake for yours. _

_Gohan thought for a second but no matter what he did he knew he couldn't win, he reluctantly did what they said and handed Usagi his baby. Usagi grabbed the child and with anger swept it away from his hands then turned her back from him and walked away with Trunks following her. While Gohan could do nothing for his infant he wanted to know._

_Gohan: Wait! When will I get to see my baby again._

_Usagi stopped walking and turned the side of her head to him, still she was in a tearful rage._

_Usagi: Never and if you ever think of trying to come near, I'll make the other Sailor Senshi's along with Trunks keep you away._

_You will never see the child again, EVER!!!!!!_

_Gohan couldn't say anymore, he fell to his hands and knee to the floor and burst out crying._

_The pool that Chibiusa and Sailor Pluto were seeing had dissapeared meaning the prediction has ended._

_Chibiusas tears began running: Gohan.....No Gohan!!!!!_

_She set her sights on to Sailor Pluto._

_Chibiusa crying and yelling: Is there no way to change what will happen_ _to me and for all sake Gohan and my baby._

_Sailor Pluto looked down: I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do for you, all I know is there might be a chance to change it but I cannot help you there, I only came here to deliver you a message about your future that is all._

_**End Chibiusa's Dream**_

Chibiusa got up quickly as she had just awoken from her dream and panted with sweat running down. The dream she had this time brought bad news for her and gohan unlike her usual ones with him which showed love rather than tragedy. She didn't know if she could believe it or not but from the words of her best friend who is the guardian of time and space she had to. Chibiusa looked down on the front of her waist that was now carrying her future child and placed her hands around it as she looked down she switched her expression into saddness when tears had fallen from her ruby red eyes; she knew what was told in her dream was true and it will happen to her.

Chibiusa crying: I'm going to die *cough*

She coughed uncontrollably for few seconds the fact that she had a rough awakening and she was still sick being with a child and all.

Chibiusa: and Gohan will lose our baby.

She cried endlessly all night for she had lost everything; Her parents, Her soon to be child, her life, and worst of all her love Gohan.

_**On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**_

_**On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**_

_**Three Days Grace, Time of Dying**_

**To be continued**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thank you all for reading it please review and help support GohanXRini pairing by making your own fics or recommend our stories to others, Right now it's me and Necee90 writing the fics XD


	9. Chapter 8 Confessions

Okay everyone this chapter is more of filler, I promise the next one will have action. You may find actually that this chapter is also a little funny. Read and Enjoy.

**I don't own DragonBall Z or Sailor Moon. I do however own Gohan and Chibiusa's future child ^_^ later on you'll see who he is…..Da I mean she!…Oh Damn it!! I won't tell you who the character is yet just find out when I have the chapter done!!**

While Chibiusa was having a terrible time with both her parents kicking out Gohan and finding out about her future, Gohan had to face his parents. He didn't want to tell them hell he could just hide this and find a way to get back with Chibiusa and get married with her when they're adults and make up the story about him and his girlfriend's baby but being the good child he is he wanted to be brave and face them and tell them the truth.

When he got back to his universe he appeared in the front of his door.

Gohan: I hope they don't take it too hard; I don't even want to imagine what my mothers' reaction would be after I told her. I'll have to face a lifetime of grounding damn it who ever said the truth doesn't hurt is a real dumbass.

Gohan opened the door and saw his father doing pushups and his mother cooking dinner in the kitchen.

Gohan thought: Okay Gohan you can do this.

Chi Chi noticed him coming through the door.

Chi Chi: Oh hey Gohan glad you're back is Chibiusa alright, is she hurt?

Gohan: She's doing fine.

Goku got out of his push up position and sat up.

Goku: So what went down with her?

Gohan to his mother: Mom I have something I have to tell you and dad.

Chi Chi holding the slotted spoon: What is it sweetie?

Gohan: You're probably not going to like it; it has nothing to do with me failing my work or stealing or killing anyone.

Chi Chi: Well then what is it?

Gohan: It's not good.

Chi Chi: Come on Gohan what is it? If it's not stealing, killing, or you failing your work then what can it be? I'm sure it's not anywhere near worse.

Gohan: Will you promise you won't get mad when I tell you?

Chi Chi happily: Gohan I'm your mother and I love you with all of my heart because you are my loving well mannered son, I don't care what it is I won't get mad, now what is it.

Gohan: Well it's like this.

He thought: _Alright Gohan if you let it out nice and slowly she won't get too upset so just let her off nice and easy._

Gohan: I had sex with Chibiusa and now going to have my baby.

Chi Chi dropped her spoon to the ground and shook uncontrollably with a traumatized look in her face.

Chi Chi horridly: G..G…Gohan what was that you just said?

Gohan saying like a plain old day: I fucked Chibiusa and now she's pregnant.

Chi Chi stood in place petrified; she made no signs of movement at all, she just froze there doing nothing, not even her veins looked anything like they're showing any motion.

Goku got up and walked over in front of Chi Chi.

Goku naively poking her: Chi Chi……Are you alright?

He continually poked her but to no avail for her reaction, he then turned to Gohan.

Goku: Hey Gohan what does pregnant mean is it a magic spell that paralyzes people?

Gohan falls down anime-style upon hearing his dads' stupidity.

**Three weeks later**

Chibiusa hadn't been at school since that day, Usagi and Trunks couldn't allow her to go under her current condition, they were meanwhile thinking on how to get rid of her child; they were more on the side of keeping the baby instead of abortion for it was nothing but killing which is what they didn't want to do. They however do not know yet that Chibiusa would die from childbirth; Chibiusa couldn't tell them otherwise they'll be more upset than ever. Only time could tell the fate of Chibiusa, Gohan, and their future baby but for now we shall see what happens.

**Tsukino household **

The doorbell to the front door rang Usagi went to get it.

Usagi: I got it.

Usagi opened the door to find it was Chibiusa's friends Hotaru, Momoko, and Kyusuke. After weeks someone was bound to ask questions on what's going on with Chibiusa.

Hotaru: Chibiusa hasn't showed up at school for three weeks.

Momoko: Is there something wrong with her?

Usagi didn't want to tell them about Chibiusa, She tried her best to keep it from them.

Usagi: I'm sorry but Chibiusa won't be around for awhile, she'll be back she's just in a personal situation. You'll probably see her again next year or in summer school.

Kyosuke: Really?

Usagi closed her eyes in depression: I'm afraid so.

Chibiusa: Let them in.

Usagi gasped and with surprise looked behind her and saw her drowsy daughter Chibiusa as did her friends at the door who peeked over Usagi.

Usagi angered: Chibiusa you were suppose to be in bed what you are doing up?!

Chibiusa: Just let them in *cough* she covered her mouth. They deserve to know what's happening to me.

Usagi disagreed and yelled: Chibiusa get back to bed right now!

Chibiusa's friends ran to Chibiusa's side ignoring her mom's commands to her and helped her up.

Chibiusa with a Somnolence face: Please, Let me tell just them only, just them and nobody else.

Usagi yelled: Chibiusa!! Do you really want them to know about this?!

Chibiusa yelled back at her: Yes!!! They are my friend and I want them to at least know what's going on with me so that we can trust someone to keep this a secret! Chibiusa got exhausted from yelling so loud she nearly fell, Kyusuke caught her and held her still and patted her back so she could feel better.

Usagi angered that she would defy her advice but she decided to let her do it.

Usagi calmed down: Alright but just them and nobody else okay.

Chibiusa and her friends had no time to agree, they went upstairs to her room, it was then she decided to tell her friends about what she did.

Chibiusa lopsidedly tried to sit gently down on the floor as did her friends; she had her legs crisscrossed. Her face was a bit red with nausea as she coughed, Kyosuke was worried

Kyosuke: Chibiusa are you sick? What happened?

Chibiusa regained her posture and panted slowly until she could breathe enough to speak.

Momoko: How did you get sick and what are you sick from?

Chibiusa panting: You remember my date with Gohan?

Kyusuke: That Chinese kid you went out with, of course.

Chibiusa turned her head: After the date we sort of well……

Hotaru: What?

Chibiusa pondering: well….please don't tell anyone.

Hotaru: Chibiusa we're your friends and if anything is wrong we'll keep it a secret.

She turned to Kyusuke and Momoko.

Hotaru: Right guys.

Kyusuke and Momoko agreed: Yeah sure, we won't tell.

Chibiusa: Well near the end of our date we went to a hotel room and…..sort of……..had sex.

All three of Chibiusa's friends gasped: You two did what!!!!!!

Momoko shouting: Chibiusa do you not know how dangerous it is to do that?!

Kyusuke: Did he even use protection? You know the consequences!

Hotaru yelling: Chibiusa what were you thinking?!

Chibiusa hollered then slammed her fists to the ground: I was thinking about him!!! And if you don't like what I did then go away!!!

All three of them just stood still shocked at her loudness, and then she started crying.

Chibiusa with tears: I knew it was a terrible thing to do but I couldn't help it and now….

She sniffed and wiped the tears from her face and coughed as she placed her hands on her abdomen.

Chibiusa: I'm pregnant.

Hotaru concerned: You're going to have his baby.

Chibiusa still crying: Yes *sniff* and worse of all, Gohan won't be able to see his newborn child because mom and dad had forbidden him to come near me.

She cried out loud and buried her face in the palm of her hands. Her friends felt sorry for her situation, they were also sorry for yelling at her when the young girl already had a bad enough time being with a child; Kyusuke crawled to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

Kyusuke: We're sorry we yelled it's just that you shouldn't be doing that and it's not right for a girl especially your age.

Chibiusa slowly raised her head: I know but I loved him so much and I wanted to and so did he and it just happened.

Hotaru came closer: I guess there is nothing we can do to change what has happened now but at least there's something good about this, having a baby is a blessing.

Momoko: Yeah you should be happy, I'm sorry I was yelling too. I do hope that your parents will let gohan come back to you.

Chibiusa: Yeah….ugh

Chibiusa ached in pain causing her friends to worry; Kyusuke had his hands around her as she panted.

Momoko: Are you alright?

Chibiusa panting: It's alright that happens all the time, I'm pregnant remember morning sickness is common for girls like me.

She gently rubbed the front of her waist where her soon to be womb will develop after a couple of months.

Momoko: Have you thought of a name for the baby.

Chibiusa: Not yet, I don't even know what gender the baby will be. When Gohan comes back we'll come up with a name

Kyusuke: That's good to hear."

Kyusuke, Momoko, and Hotaru all got up.

Kyusuke: Well I gotta go; I promise I won't tell anyone.

Momoko: Me too.

Hotaru: Yeah we'll see you.

Kyusuke: Good luck with your baby.

The three of them walked out of Chibiusa's bedroom door however Chibiusa wasn't really finished talking.

Chibiusa: Wait Hotaru I need to speak to you.

Hotaru turned back to see her.

Hotaru concerned: What is it?

Chibiusa: I just need to speak to you alone for a couple of seconds.

Hotaru: Okay then.

She turned to Momoko and Kyusuke.

Hotaru: You guys go on ahead and I'll see you later.

Momoko and Kyusuke agreed and walked out of her room then out of her house. Hotaru thought that it is something very important that Chibiusa needed to speak to her with so in a sense she knew it was something even more secret than not telling others about her situation; it was something worse.

Chibiusa sat on the bed with Hotaru right next to her, Chibiusa was like usual for a pregnant holding her front waist but in depression.

Hotaru: What's wrong?

Chibiusa: I had a dream not long ago with Setsuna and she told me about my future after I give birth.

Hotaru worried: What's going to happen?

Chibiusa cried: _I'll die_

Hotaru shouted: What?!

Chibiusa shedded tears: I'll die from maternal death!

She buried her face in her hands once again and cried loudly, Hotaru tried to comfort her by wrapping her arms around her and telling her to calm down.

Chibiusa: After I died Mom and Dad got so upset that they took the baby away from Gohan and forbid him from going anywhere near the child.

Hotaru still trying to comfort her friend: It's alright Chibiusa things will turn out fine, is there no way to change what will happen?

Chibiusa: Puu said that there was a way but *sniff* I don't know how to.

Hotaru: Hey don't think like that we'll figure out a way please don't worry.

Chibiusa wiping her tears off: I hope so, there is nothing more I would love than to spend my life with him and raise our child together.

Chibiusa still rubbed her still developing abdomen then Hotaru placed her own hands on it.

Hotaru smiled: I think it's nice that you would have a baby, I also think it's kind of cute that you are an underaged pregnant at thirteen."

Chibiusa grinned: I know and I can feel it, my waist is growing and soon it will be noticed.

Hotaru stopped rubbing her belly with her and stood up from her bed.

Hotaru: I hope you and Gohan get back together soon and I hope Trunks and Usagi will accept him into your family once you have the baby born.

Chibiusa: Thank you Hotaru.

Hotaru: Your welcome, bye I'll see you later.

She waved as she went out of Chibiusa's door and left the house.

**To be Continued**


	10. Chapter 9 Fighting with a Child

**Hey everyone I'm going to try and change the way I write I really love the way I wrote my fic at first but I think I'll change for you guys. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

**One month later 3:44 P.M. Tsukino Household **

Chibiusa sat on the couch with the laidback Diana watching T.V. in the living room trying to get her mind off of things. She flipped through some cartoons then came across a premier of New Moon.

"Oh yeah the sequel to Twilight, hmmm I always loved Edward and Bella being together."

She gazed at the T.V. screen.

"Can I ask for something?" Bella said then continued "Kiss Me."

Chibiusa grinned as she saw the two diverse teenage passionately couple kiss.

"They make such a beautiful couple."

The trailer continued; in some way she felt this was reflecting her with her Koibito Son Gohan.

"I love you." Bella said

"You're my only reason to stay." Edward replied.

Chibiusa became astonished as she watched the lovely couple but as the trailer continued her smiled changed to a frown as she saw the part where Bella got attacked by Edwards's brother Jasper after she dropped out some blood after a paper cut. Chibiusa then began to witness some sad scenes from New Moon.

"You just don't belong in my world Bella."

"I belong with you."

"This is the last time you'll ever see me." Edward said before he gave her a goodbye kiss on her head and went away from her.

Chibiusa began to reflect something she didn't want to remember and that was how she felt when Gohan was forced to leave her after he gave her a kiss goodbye. She began to quake as she continued watching Bella suffer after Edward left her.

"It's like a huge hole has been punched through my chest."

Chibiusa felt saddened as she saw Bella scream and cry in her bed.

"There is only one way I know where to see him."

She then saw the part where she jumps down into the water below the cliff as the waves took her in and as Bella's body sank into the water she saw an image of Edward floating upside-down next to her; Chibiusa felt too overwhelmed by the drama she cut off the T.V. She didn't want to feel the same way Bella felt but she was. She couldn't stand having her lover leave her and have to suffer greatly for it, every night since that day she last saw Gohan she could never stop crying, she could never stop thinking about him, she had many thoughts of suicide but knew that if she died her baby will too.

"I never knew how bad it would feel to lose a koi, a koibito, a lover." Chibiusa saddened

She looked down to see her front waist and gently touched it. It had been more than a month since her three month progression which meant she was now 4 months pregnant; her abdomen had only slightly grown as it appears only a little bit visible but however not visible enough for others to recognize her having a child. Chibiusa felt concern that in a few months it will get bigger.

"You're still worried?" Diana asked.

"Of course I am, 4 month with morning sickness and I have to eat a lot in order to feel better."

"Yes, you have an appetite even bigger than Usagi did; she and Trunks had to keep getting food when you've almost eaten everything in less than three weeks.

Chibiusa angered "Hey Diana if you're going to talk about my eating habits well I can't help it if I feel that way since I'm a thirteen-year old pregnant young lady!

"Geez sorry I even said anything." Diana calmed.

Chibiusa breathed in and out her stress to calm herself down.

"I didn't mean to yell at you I'm sorry, it's just that I don't like how I'm feeling; my back hurts a little but it's going to get worse later, I still feel a bit nauseated, I get dehydrated more easily, I need to use the bathroom a lot, my waist down hurt and I keep smelling food and want to eat like more than I usually do."

"Well Small Lady I think that is what pregnancy is about."

Chibiusa pouted "Hmpt!!"

Just then the house phone rang.

"I'll get it." Usagi said as she picked up the telephone and listened.

"Hello"

"Usagi is that you?!" Rei responded

"Oh Rei Hey what's going on?" Usagi answered

"You know that one blue demon you encountered before."

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well there are a lot maybe more than fifty of them attacking people at the park."

"What? There are more of those blue beasts."

Chibiusa heard her mom talk about the demons that attacked her over a month ago, she wanted to listen in about them.

"Yes, me and Ami are going to there to stop them right now."

"Right I'll meet you all at the park with the rest of the sailors."

She quickly hung up the phone and rushed to the door.

"Usagi can I go with you."

It didn't take hesitation for Usagi to answer.

"Chibiusa no you are to stay here!"

"But Mom I want to help!" Chibiusa pushed

Usagi argued "Chibiusa you are not in the condition to fight, if you go out there you will be killed along with your baby."

Trunks came in after hearing the argument between the two.

"Don't worry I'll keep watch of her." Trunks said

With that Usagi left the house then went to help her friends.

Chibiusa didn't want to be left out all because she was with a child; it's true though any female who is over three months pregnant shouldn't be out fighting especially if it's against powerful demons but Chibiusa wanted to so desperately fight alongside them despite what is happening to her.

"otōsan Trunks I want to help."

"No Chibiusa you can't you are to stay here while your mom and her friends take care of the demons." Trunks commanded.

"But Dad what if they need my help?!"

"They can take care of themselves, you don't have to worry."

Chibiusa knew she couldn't talk her father out of it so she decided to walk away.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Trunks asked suspiciously.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Chibiusa responded like she really needed to but in fact she was trying to trick her father; it was easy since she was pregnant she could pull it off without him knowing.

When she went to the bathroom she as quietly as she could went out of the window in order for her to not get caught.

"I'm sorry for disobeying you and mom but I have to help them."

As she pushed herself out of the window opening she then ran away from her house and headed towards the park where the other sailors were.

**The park**

The Sailor Senshi Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, and their leader Super Sailor Moon were battling it out with the outnumbering blue monsters but despite this the senshi have managed to take them out rather easily.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody." The Ultramarine blue colored sailor shouted as she appears playing a watery lyre then launches a water blast at several of the demons destroying them in the process.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution." The dark green sailor shouted and spun around as she unleashed thousands of balls of energy that destroyed lots of the demons.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock" The orange-red sailor's lips glowed shiningly as she blew out in a kiss-like fashion an energy heart and then hurtled it at the four demons blowing them away.

"Mars Flame Sniper" The crimson sailor formed a flame arrow and harpooned it at one of the monsters and inflamed it.

Sailor Mars smirked in accomplishment "These guys are way too easy."

"You said it they are like target practice." Sailor Moon agreed.

It seem like the fight was almost over as the scouts surrounded the remaining demons.

Sailor Moon announced "Alright now it's time for you to give up and leave peacefully otherwise we will destroy you all."

The scouts prepared to launch their attacks in case the demons decide not to surrender but after a few seconds the demons did nothing but guffawed instead of trembling in fear like they were planning something.

"What are they all laughing about? We are just about to finish them off." Sailor Venus asked.

It was then the last Azure colored demons then formed together; they turned into energy before merging all at once into a single being.

"What is happening?" Sailor Mercury wondered.

As the light disappeared the monsters have become one and are now a single monstrous creature. Its color was now teal blue-green, its maw is now rowed with a set of tusks on the top jaw, it's eyes were Carmine red, and it's face is now long t-rex-like.

"Oh no. Quick attack it now!" Sailor Moon commanded.

The senshi then launched their attacks perceptively.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

All of their attacks impacted on the beast but to all of their shock it appeared unharmed without even a scratch.

"What! That can't be!" Sailor Mars said.

The monster then formed energy from the inside of its mouth then let out a powerful blast onto the ground the sailors were next to. The senshi all screamed as they were blasted away by the monsters powerful attack and all ended up on the ground upon the effect.

The powerful beast let out a terrifying roar as it took their attacks and easily knocked down the sailors.

"Wow this thing is really strong." Sailor Mars said as she struggled to get up as did the rest of the sailors.

"Yeah I know how can we defeat this thing?" Sailor Jupiter agreed.

Out of nowhere everyone including the monster heard an outcry far from them.

"Hey Sailor Moon I'm here!" a small girls voices said which turned out to be Super Sailor Chibi Moon.

"What?! Chibi Moon you shouldn't be here." Sailor Moon yelled at her daughter Chibi Moon.

"No Way I'm here to help you you'll need it!" Chibi Moon disagreed.

"Chibi Moon!" Sailor Moon spat.

But before the arguing could go on the monster mouth blasted to Chibi Moon's direction; it hit the ground next to her but it had blown her several yards away, she screamed as she was nearly hit.

"Chibi Moon!" Sailor Moon screamed

Chibi Moon was on the ground hurt; she got up but couldn't hold on for long so she fell again lying down on the ground. She began to pant heavily and grabbed her waist as the pain of pregnancy and the monsters attacked hurt her so much that she almost fainted.

"I can't afford to die here." Chibi Moon said while breathing in and out.

Chibi Moon was still grasping her abdomen as she got up and still panted and tried her best to stand still.

Sailor Mars commanded: "Chibi Moon you have to leave it is not safe for you!"

"You are pregnant remember you can't keep fighting like this it's too much for you to handle please leave now before that monster kills you!" Sailor Jupiter added.

Chibiusas's vision began to fade as she tried to look straight, she began to have immense pain all over her body she then coughed heavily then fell over to the ground and laid down front first with her eyes closed in a seemingly unconscious state.

"Chibi Moon!" Sailor Moon screamed again

As the young sailor lay down on the ground unable to do anything the super demon walked closer towards her in an attempt to put an end to her misery.

"Oh no that beast is coming towards Chibi Moon!" Sailor Mercury said

"Ah! We've got to save her!" Sailor Moon said then the scouts ran towards the beast to stop it but by the distance they are from both Chibi Moon and the super demon they could not get there in time.

The demon came closer ready to destroy Super Sailor Chibi Moon, it charged up some energy from its maw ready to unleash it but to its surprise Chibi Moon got up quickly in a kneeling position and her hands were held together like she was praying; her face was still red which meant she was still feverish but had enough strength to perform her move.

"Please Pegasus! Protect everyone's Dreams! Chibi Moon chanted she then appeared with a little bell with a red-violet heart shaped handle and a lighting heart in the middle of the bell; it made a harmonic sound as it rung as she waved it around. An angelic white horse appeared with a glowing golden horn and angelic wings; it was Helios himself only in his Pegasus form as he came to help assist the sailors.

"Twinkle Yell!"

Sailor Moon gasped for that was her part "Ugh oh yeah now's our chance."

Sailor Moon quickly grabbed her rod then performed several poses before launching her attack.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" She then fired off shards of light at the super beast and as a finish it shattered into pieces like glass. The battle was over and the beast was destroyed.

"Oh boy glad that's over." Sailor Venus said

"But What about Chibi Moon?" Sailor Jupiter suggested

"Oh yeah right." Sailor Mars said

The rest of the four scouts went to Sailor Moon who was already holding onto her daughter in her arms as she laid down in Sailor Moons grasp, panting real hard.

"Is she alright?" Sailor Mercury worried.

Sailor Moon looked down as she continuously tried her hardest to regain her breath.

"Chibi Moon why did you come you knew something like this would happen!"

Chibi Moon panted "I……… just thought…….. you needed……… me…….

Before she could finish her sentence she slipped into unconsciousness as she closed her eyes and her body fell limp.

"We've got to get her to a hospital quick!" Sailor Mercury suggested.

**To Be continued**

**Yeah I added Twilight/New Moon into this. Well I like Twilight and I thought it would be a good reflection to the situation in this fic. New Moon is coming out and I don't own it or the Twilight series, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**


	11. Chapter 10 The Living Within

_**I'm sorry I hadn't updated but plese review I feel the need for some encouragement to continue this fic**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chibiusa could only see some fog but after afew seconds she began to see clearly, the first thing that caught her sights was a blond haired woman which turned out to be Minako Aino.

"Hey she's awake!" Minako announced

Slowly Chibiusa sat up alittle bit being abit dazed after the battle and alittle light headed, she realized by the feel of the covers she was in a bed but not hers rather a hospital.

"Where am I?" She asked

"You're in Juuban Second General Hospital." Ami told her "My mother said you were severly damaged and it almost harmed the baby.

Ami's mother Saeko Mizuno of course works there, When the girls came in it was an emergancy immediately Saeko showed up in time to help them out.

"Chibiusa did you ever once think what would happen to the baby if that monster killed you!" Usagi yelled

Chibiusa gave a cold stare at her mother which made her face tense abit more "Why would you care you almost wanted to get rid of my child."

"Regardless you shouldn't have come with me!"

"I just helped you destroy that giant beast you were almost losing to, if I hadn't come in you would all have died!" Chibiusa yelled

"Chibiusa!" Usagi shot back

"Hey you two stop fighting look on the bright side the monster's dead and Chibiusa is fine that's all that matters." Makoto stepped in calming them both down.

Usagi pouted as she crossed her arms and turned away from her daughter, she could not be anymore upset than her and still treats her like a little sister even when she knew the truth after meeting with Trunks. She just couldn't stand Chibiusa not listening to her like a mother, she may be growing up but at this point she's gonna have to listen being a young pregnant girl. All of a sudden Ami's mother came in the room.

"Hey what's all the yelling about." She said

"Oh nothing mom." Ami said trying to put things to rest.

Dr. Mizuno walked right in then to Chibiusa, she wanted to see how she was doing.

"Hey there Chibiusa how's it going I hear you're pregnant." She said happily then gently placed her hand on Chibiusa' waist where the baby's suppose to be then rubbed it.

Chibiusa blushed but wasn't upset infact she loved Dr. Mizuno's concern over her.

"Yes I was." Chibiusa said

"And who's the lucky boy he'd better be around your age." Dr. Mizuno continued playing around.

"Son Gohan."

"Aww that sweet little boy I thought he wouldn't."

"Apparently not." Usagi said in disgust and still mad.

"Well Chibiusa having a baby is like having a gift, there'll be happyness involved."

"Not for me there won't." Chibiusa thought sadly

She looked down at her waist she could feel the fetus growing inside of her, she knew her time would be up but she didn't want to die before having a look at her future child. It was then it hit her, a thought had crossed her mind suddenly.

"Hey Mrs. Mizuno!" Chibiusa said

"Yes" Dr. Mizuno answered

"Is there something in this hospital that can get me to see the baby inside of me?"

"Do you mean Obstetric ultrasonography?" Dr. Mizuno Questioned.

Chibiusa nodded "Is that the one that can see the fetus within my stomach?"

"Why yes it is, it's easy and safe and I'm sure now would be a good moment to have a look but we need to get you in another room."

Chibiusa agreed to take the procedure as for Usagi she simply just walked out towards the door with a meanful look in her face.

"Hey Usagi where're you going?" Makoto noticed.

"I need to go home and tell Trunks, when she's done call me to pick her up. We still have to work on where her baby will sleep." Usagi just said that and walked away as if she didn't care at all for her daughter Chibiusa but then again we all know that's not true.

"I have to go too I got some work I need to finish." Rei said also running out the door.

"I also have to go I'll see you soon Chibiusa I hope that baby monitoring works out good." Minako said

"Obstetric ultrasonography" Ami corrected

"Whatever." Minako said before following where Rei and Usagi went.

Only Ami and Makoto stayed I guess they wanted to stick around with Chibiusa when she does the Ultrasound operation.

"Let's proceed shall we." Dr. Mizuno said

Chibiusa laid her back gently down on the bed of another room in the hospital as she did Dr. Mizuno began turning on the monitor; Makoto and Ami stood back watching and keeping out of the way.

"Okay Chibiusa I need you to relax and undress the front of your shirt in the stomach area."

Chibiusa obeyed and pulled her buttons off then exposed the bare front of her belly, she pulled her shirt up to keep her stomach clear of anything. Dr. Mizuno then took a bottle and squeezed some clear lubricant into her left hand.

"This Chibiusa is gel, this is how the ultrasound works it helps transmit the waves from the abdominal wall which is your belly." Dr. Mizuno explained then she gently rubbed the gel on the place Chibiusa's womb was suppose to be which was on and around the belly making her giggle alittle.

"Hey that kinda tickles."

Dr. Mizuno smiled then grabs a small handheld device next to the monitor.

"This is the probe it sends out pulses of sounds that way we can detect the little thing in you, the echos will travel back to the probe then we have a good image of it in the monitor here."

She gently rubs the device onto where she put the gel on Chibiusa and slowly moves it around trying to get as much sound as she possibly could from the fetus. Chibiusa gently laid down feeling the probe against her stomach then she turns her head towards the monitor and takes a good view of the unborn baby inside of her.

"Do you see it?" Dr. Mizuno said knowing what Chibiusa was looking at.

Chibiusa took afew seconds before changing her expression; she stared at the strange and exotic alien like being(ironically it was part alien being hers and gohans XD) inside of her, at first she thought it looked kinda messed up looking since it is still not fully developed into a human being yet (again part alien lol) but the truth for her is as a pregnant woman she couldn't be anymore proud to see her baby like this living and sleeping inside of her. Chibiusa slowly smiled and then had small tear drops comming out of her eyes, she then reached her hand out slowly towards the monitors screen of the image of her fetus.

"My Baby...My...My..*sniffle*..My beautiful baby." Was all Chibiusa said still astounished to see it. Ami and Makoto smiled not as happy as Chibiusa but loved to see her that way.

**Z-Warriors World**

Gohan was grounded indefinately, he wasn't allowed to go anywhere near Chibiusa's dimension as well wasn't allowed to get into a relationship with unless they are or would be his friends. Gohan was however allowed to still practice Martial arts.

**Mr. Lao's House backyard**

Gohan and Mr. Lao were practicing Wing Tsun on the grass while sitting on the porch Lime watched while drinking a juicebox, Lao and Gohan were drilling Chi sao (sticky hands) Gohan had his arms and hands correctively connecting with Laos own, things were going good as gohan's focus was on right until for a slight moment the thought of Chibiusa came across his mind then all of a sudden Laos arm swung out from an unblocked oppening then his hand slapped across Gohans face.

"Oww!" Gohan gently rubbed the small red mark on his cheek.

"Gohan you need to keep concentrating when you do Chi Sao otherwise your opponent may easily strike you." Lao informed

"I know." Gohan replied still rubbing.

"You haven't been feeling too well since we started practicing Wing Chun today, you were dedicated enough to practice but your feelings seemed depressing I think we should stop for today."

"I'm sorry sifu."

"It's alright Gohan you may go and play with Lime if you like but make sure she is back by 8:00." Mr. Lao said before walking away from Gohan and into the house leaving him to think through his thoughts.

Gohan dropped himself down on the ground sitting up still thinking about his Koibito whom he hadn't seen in months making him depressed all the time. Lime stared at Gohan feeling bad of how he was, she decides to sit right next to him and see what was with him.

"Hey what's up with you usually you are real good in my grandpas Wing Chun kung fu now today it seems like you don't feel alright are you sick or something?"

"I'm not sick I just missed Chibiusa."

"Chibiusa? Is she that bunny girl you are always talking about?"

"Yeah."

"What happened did you two break up?"

Gohan took his time to explain to her his problem. "We are but we didn't do the breaking up our parents did."

"Why what happened? Lime egged on but Gohan wasn't annoyed he still had a depressing look on his face.

"I got her pregnant and now we are not allowed to see eachother."

"Well serves you right, you two are far too young for that you couldn't wait let alone do it without protection." Lime started to be abit mean which made Gohan do abit of the same.

"Maybe we did take it early and maybe we are too young to understand love but the point is it happened and we can't change it! I accept the fact I made the wrong choice but how can anyone judge my feelings for her!" Gohan yelled then his eyes began to flash emrald green.

Lime stopped trying to get him mad and calmed down.

"Hey I'm sorry I never thought you were so deep I mean this is just me you're right I can't do anything about your problem now, I can't even understand your and her love for eachother for thirteen year olds I guess it's too much for me to understand."

Gohan calmed down and breathed out trying to gain some control over himself.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you I just miss her so much and it hurts I can't be there to take care of her."

"Hey you'll never know but I will tell you there is no way you two can be apart forever eventually you two have to see eachother after all you are the father of her child, you should atleast be able to see the baby soon."

Gohan looked up into the clear sky still thinking about his mate Chibiusa wondering if he'll ever see her again.

"Perhaps that's true."

**To Be Continued...So how did I do I haven't written in a long time so cut me some slack please**


	12. Chapter 11 Two worlds One problem

**Well here's the next chapter, I have plans to make alternate stories of Young Teen Love which will not be Canon with this fic they will probrably be more dramatic I will start after afew more chapters of this fic please enjoy. Oh and for those of you who have or have not heard of Miguelnuva he has a great trunksxusagi fic called The Future isn't always set in a stone be sure to check it out if you're interested in Trunks x Serena.**

* * *

**Tsukino Briefs Household 10:23 A.M.**

Chibiusa was in the bathroom wearing her usual sailor fuku she often wears; her white long sleeved shirt strapped with a blue skirt and a pink heart shaped decoration in the center of her chest infront of her crimson red bow tied down nicely. This time today she didn't tie down her hair into a bunny style like usual instead she felt she didn't want to today so her hair stayed long and flowing. It had now been another month which meant she was now five months pregnant and because of that her womb had expanded more but even so her stomach was still able to fit within her buttoned up shirt. Chibiusa didn't mind her condition at all at the time she was still worried that her time may be up soon but til then she is not worried.

Chibiusa gazed despondently at the glass of the mirror above the ceramic sink. She wanted to look at herself to check if anything is wrong but evidentially there was nothing but a sad look into herself but it didn't bother her. After a few seconds of staring into the bathroom mirror something started happening as Chibiusa didn't feel something right, her stomach where her baby should be started feeling strange as Chibiusa firmly grasped it but then as she turned her attention to it a little bit of glowing yellow light radiated, as it did Chibiusa felt unbearable pain surging throughout her body starting from where the light was.

"AHHHH!" Chibiusa screamed in pain as she staggered and nearly lost her balance which ended up with her grabbing the nearby towel hanging next to the shower. As Chibiusa tried to regain her footing when she got up the surging pain hit her again and she moved in unbalancing steps while shrieking and panting heavily and holding onto the area where she is mostly feeling the agony. When she got to the sink all she could do was throw up in it as it was her only reaction. Vomiting didn't help her at all as she could still feel the bodily suffering when she spat out what was in her mouth then she turned on the water by grabbing the nearby valve which she luckily knew the right temperature to put on but when she looked up into the bathroom mirror after her eyes were closed and she used the water to wipe off the stuff she threw up there was something on her lips, it was red liquid but it was obvious what it was for anyone could've guessed. Chibiusa then looked down shockingly at her hands and saw the same substance all over her fingers and on the sink, she then realized it was her blood.

Chibiusa began to fear what was happening to her, she didn't know why she was bleeding but one thing was for sure she was scared.

"What is this…why the hell am I bleeding." Chibiusa slowly backed away from the bloody messed up sink as horror took it's place to her but pain once again came forth.

"AHHH!" Chibiusa growled as she held in her stomach tightly but held back a lot because she didn't want to hurt the living thing inside of her. Again Chibiusa felt the urge to throw up in the sink this time she stopped the water from running so she won't cause an even bigger mess in the bathroom. Just then someon knocked at the door.

"Chibiusa are you alright!" The voice of her mother shouted making Chibiusa nervous.

"I'm fine I'm fine." Chibiusa shouted uncontrollably.

"Are you sure it sounds like there is something wrong?"

"No Mom it's alright I was just throwing up again that's all." Chibiusa excused

"Oh alright but that sounded like there was something wrong." Usagi said eagerly.

"I ate something bad last night I guess it wasn't good for me." Chibiusa tried to keep her mother Usagi from opening the door and see what badness was going on that could make the current situation go ballistic.

"Just be careful of what you eat next time we don't want to harm your child." It was all Usagi said as she left. Now Chibiusa had managed to keep her away she will now look into her condition.

Chibiusa felt it again as her belly glowed a little but this time the pain lessened as Chibiusa could stay stood up while grasping it and soon the pain disappeared, she waited in the bathroom for a bit trying to get herself prepared but nothing happened so far.

"That was weird it felt like I was dying and some energy just burst out and I can't believe I was bleeding my goodness hopefully that won't happen again." Chibiusa thought then decided to grab some toilet paper and napkins and clean up her blood she spilled all over the sink and some on the floor, she didn't want her parents to find out and get overwhelmingly worried. After awhile when she was done with the bathroom she decided later to take a walk outside.

**Around Town later 1:43 P.M.**

It was a bright and sunny day in the city, people at work were busy and children were in school doing the usual work but what was not so ordinary was the fact a young pink bunny hair styled girl was walking around the entire place with an abnormally expanded stomach. She of course did not care what people would think of her now the only emotion the girl showed was depression as the girl held her abdomen with her two thirteen year old loving palms. A girl that age with a grownups womb was very uncommon especially when that particular girl would even be allowed to be out of the house for the world to see; surprisingly she was allowed to leave. Her parents Trunks and Usagi allowed her to only come out of their home when all the kids were having school time in which in this case Chibiusa couldn't be seen an underaged girl with a child from anyone at her school; Chibiusa has suffered enough letting more people such as the ones from her school know about her would probably be the worst part.

Chibiusa simply kept going on pondering deeply as she couldn't get the thought out of her head about Gohan her Koibito she had never let go of in a whole seven months since before she even knew she was carrying his baby. Every day she was hurt not once was she happy of the matter, she couldn't care less of what happens to her all she wanted was to see Gohan, a sweet loving boy who did one serious irresponsible thing became one serious obsession for her one that in her case was worse than knowing she's gonna die from childbirth; she thought and thought all day ignoring everyone around her.

"Gohan please come back to me, it's been so long...oh who am I kidding there's no way he can slip past everybody he knows, same for me my parents don't trust him anymore I mean what happened to me and Gohan was bad but to remove him from my life that was just sick."

Since today was all sunny bright Chibiusa didn't wear anything but a none sleeved silky white dress with a red lace around the collar below her neck and red slippers, it was much like she was walking to the beach but she mostly wore it because it seemed like the appropriate clothes to wear now that her womb is bigger than it previously was and in a few more months the baby inside of her will be born but while that is the good news the bad news still remains; she will die as Sailor Pluto predicted.

"I can't believe it, only four more months until my time is up and Gohan can't come to see me when it happens." The Lunarian princess sniffled unable to maintain her tears; she unendingly misses her Saiyajin Koibito the fact several months he was kept away made her more and more miserable as the day goes by.

Chibiusa tried to get the thought of Gohan out of her mind which of course was incontrovertible. She went to the Ice cream van across the street perhaps the taste of a cone of fridgit desserts will cool her down and possibly soften her depression. As she walked up to the ice cream man he had paid no attention to her pregnant waist, he happily asked her as his customer

"Hello there young girl what would you like."

Chibiusa didn't really hesitate she hadn't cared what she got.

"I'll take anything."

"Are you sure?" the ice cream vendor said concerned over her despondent expression.

"Yes just give me anything."

The man then gave her a unique cone. "Here you go, This one is is special I hope this will make you feel better."

Chibiusa took the cone then walked away from him with it, it was chocolate covered from the top with the ice cream being lemon colored and flavored with two light green bubble gumballs. Chibiusa just gazed at it for afew second not really having a taste as she began imagining images of Gohan infront of her, the ice cream did nothing to help her of her morale infact it did the opposite as the yellowish color and light green gums reminded her of his face. She dropped the cone down to the concrete ground as she no longer wanted it because the only thing she has been doing all day was mourning over Gohan.

At her level of depression she would be just about enough to see a psychiatrist for help because there was no way she'll ever get over the fact she cannot see Gohan again no matter what but she still believes there is hope to see him again; a fools hope. Truth of the matter she doesn't believe she'll ever see Gohan again she is telling herself that so things won't get as bad for her as it already is.

"_I know Gohan I have to let you go and it's hurting me to keep thinking about you but it just hurts my heart that I won't be able to see you there in the hospital when it happens." _Chibiusa thought to herself then release her tearfulness again. She then thought of something terrible

_"What if he is with another girl?"_ Chibiusa then started shedding more tears.

_"No Gohan you can't move on please for the love of Kami please don't leave me."_

Her stressful thoughts of Gohan turned into objection

"_NOOOO! Just NOOOO! I just can't accept it Gohan! I just fucking can't! When I had sex with you that was a moment I knew I deeply and truly loved you like I leaf falls into the water then is taken by it into the ocean where it can never go back, the only way I can ever be happy or atleast stop feeling like shit is if I see you again, I can't take it anymore Koibito I love you endlessly! I was meant to be yours! I need you I fucking need you here with me Gohan!"_

"GOOOOOOOOOHHHHHAAAAANNNNNNNN!"She bursted out his name then fell to her knees ending it with a screech as tears took over her eyes and her face pointed directly to the bluish sky with little clouds.

She couldn't hold herself together; she just wanted to see him without a care of what trouble would happen to her. She fell her face down to the ground embracing her womb and letting the sticky liquid coming from her eyes drip down on the earth.

"I just want you here with me and I know you would never leave me because I know I'm your only lover as you are mine." She muttered sorrowfully, her parents haven't noticed or haven't even cared but they were actually torturing their young daughter with powerful tantrums, Trunks and Usagi were hurt that their own child would do such a thing and get pregnant from a boy whom they used to trust but they don't realize the damage it's causing to Chibiusa keeping Gohan away from her; all they were doing really was making it worse and that is only the start of the drama, pretty soon they will have to prepare for Chibiusa dying because of this incident.

**_DBZ Universe_**

Gohan sat underneath a sakura tree, unlike Chibiusa in her universe Gohan felt better when the color of pink shows up right in front of him for he loved Chibiusa and like her he never forgot about their relationship. Gohan has had his chances to forget about the pink-haired bunny girl and let her live with his child and go love Helios or some other boy she can be with but he knew deep inside of his and her heart Chibiusa wouldn't throw away their love because these restrainments will only tighten his love for her but what he didn't realize is, Chibiusa is suffering much more than he is since she is one who's pregnant and feeling unpleasant and is gonna die and she knows it only other than Setsuna.

A leaf from the sakura tree above Gohan fell down gracefully towards him and luckily he was able to spot it. He gently placed his hand forward where the cherry blossom petal with the same pinkish shading as his girlfriend's hair was heading and it landed on his hand and he carefully looked at it within the palm of his hand. The little Saiyajin remembered caressing her soft pinkish white skin as he laid her down on her back where he wanted her to be and made love to her like an adult would. It was then Gohan knew

"I cannot just stay away from her I need to see how she is doing, as the father of a girls child I will not just be some jackass boyfriend who leaves his girl because he's not ready for a kid, I don't care what I have to do I must be with Chibiusa no matter what even if my best friend Trunks or his girlfriend won't accept it I will!"

Gohan placed his two fingers on his forehead and disappeared obviously he was using instant transmission and obviously he was using it to head for the sailor moon universe where and of course he would be there for one thing.

**_Being with the one he loves_**

**_To be continued... yeah I remade this chapter for the first part you'll see why she was bleeding_**


	13. Chapter 12 We meet again at last

Chibiusa continued walking along the park still depressed as usual, within the park there were children from a toddlers age playing around but she had paid no attention to them yet as she decided to stop walking and take a seat at the nearby parks wooden bench next to a set of trees. Chibiusa viewed all the kids playing around the playground and having fun like playing tag or going down the slide and on the swings, it was all Chibiusa could do other than keep thinking about Gohan and continue being hurt over the matter.

A kid walked by her then looked at her womb on her abdomen covered by her dress, the boy seemed like a naïve child before his mother grabbed his right arm bringing him away.

"Momma why does the big kid have a big stomach, did she eat too much?" The young unknowing boy asked his parent.

"Let's leave her alone it's none of our business." She responded obviously her son was not at the age to know yet.

Chibiusa just watched them leave her which only bothered her a bit, she was starting to be uncomfortable coming to the place like the way she is now, it would now worry her more now two older teenaged females about three years older than her walked by and looked at her peculiarly but just passed her with now a lower voice trying to not get her attention.

"Why is that little girl pregnant?" One of them said.

"I don't know, I don't want to know." The other giggled

Then things got a little more worse as an adult man holding his daughter in a child carrier while his son was holding onto his arm while licking his lollipop walked by and did the similar bad expression look at her.

"You should really be ashamed of yourself." The man said in disgust as he like everyone else walked by.

Chibiusa was hurt by everyone's comments but none of them could've ever compared to her taken away love Gohan and her horrible future she wished so desperately would not happen. As she continued to ponder she kept caressing her womb gently like a genie lamp getting over her thoughts again.

"I don't know what to do anymore, if Gohan was at least here with me then that would be enough for me to be happy before I die." Chibiusa was in her common crying routine that has never stopped since Gohan was gone.

"That's all I need I don't care about anything else I just want you here with me my koibito."

Speak of the Devil pardon the pun a familiar voice was heard from behind her.

"Hey Chibiusa why are you crying?"

Chibiusa was surprised as she looked back and saw Gohan behind the bench she was sitting in, her eyes widened as her reaction ceased for a few second.

"Ugh!" Chibiusa was too surprised to ever get her wish that came true in front of her very tearful eyes which made more and more tears as Gohan hopped onto the empty seat in the left side coming closer to her.

"Hey Chibiusa." He said

Chibiusa eyes then unleashed a great amount of endless tears as she cried loudly and buried her face on her almost lost koi's chest and she grabbed him tightly in a powerful embrace that caught him by surprise as he put his arms around her and patted her back trying to calm her down as much as he possibly could.

"Gh…Gohan!"

"Hey Chibiusa, it's alright I'm here now. I came back to be with you." Gohan explained

Chibiusa bought her face up to see him.

"Gohan you have to know!" Chibiusa tried to say her words to him.

"Know what what's wrong?" Gohan worried

"I'm gonna die!"

"What!" Gohan frighteningly said

"I will die!"

"Chibiusa what are you talking about?"

"Puu told me that later when the day comes that our baby is born, that I would die from childbirth." Chibiusa said still crying.

"Setsuna said this?" Gohan acknowledged

"Yes not only that but mom and dad are also going to take away the baby from you then keep you away from the child! Oh Gohan it's so horrible!" Chibiusa continued crying on Gohan letting her liquefying tears soak the silky white fabric of his Mandarin collar dual frog Duangua.

Gohan had fallen into sorrow; he couldn't believe what his pink haired bunny odango girlfriend had told him or her much older friends' story but how could either of them have lied at such a time. Gohan bought Chibiusas face up to look at him as he placed his hand on the side of her cheek and turn her up to him.

"Listen Chibiusa everything will be alright I promise."

"You can't what Puu said will be true."

"Listen to me Chibiusa I won't let you die I will be sure of it."

"How can you Gohan? Setsuna predicted the future my fate as well as yours is set."

"Chibiusa as long as I'm with you I won't let anything happen to you or this child, no matter what I will be there for you. It is a promise, a promise I am willing to keep, I'll give you my word I will put my life on it to not let you die." Gohan vowed willfully, he can see his words might've done something to Chibiusa as her expression changed a little.

"Well maybe you're right I mean Puu did say there is a possibility to change it but I don't know how we can." Chibiusa calmed her tension.

"If there's a way then there's a way and I will take it to change what was supposed to happen, you should too." Gohan said

Chibiusa finally stopped crying and wiped her tears off her eyes as she let Gohan go.

"You are right we should try to change the future from happening." Chibiusa agreed

"I would also like to promise that I will be there when our offspring is born." Gohan said making Chibiusa smile only slightly.

Chibiusa and Gohan stayed seated on the bench for a couple of minutes, they were thinking about what to do now that they are reunited and thinking of how to deal with both situations from their parents and the day of birth until all of a sudden.

"I'm hungry." Chibiusa just said

"Oh right when you're pregnant you feel like eating a lot more than usual." Gohan realized

"Can we go and eat somewhere?"

"Sure I still have money from here so I can buy."

Gohan and Chibiusa went to a fast food restaurant not very far from the park they were at in fact it was just across the street from it.

In the restaurant Chibiusa consumed three hamburgers and two large fries outrageously as if she hadn't eaten for three days, Gohan looked at her strangely with horrifying eyes as he was shocked to see Chibiusa go at the food; it was quite unusual since this was actually the first time Chibiusa ate so much in front of him.

"Wow.. I've….. never seen…. you eat… so much… my…. entire… life." Gohan stuttered frighteningly.

"I know I feel so gluttony." Chibiusa said in the middle of eating.

"It must be a pain to go through that."

"It is, being hungry a lot It doesn't feel as good as it looks." Chibiusa still had pieces of food on her cheeks.

"Hey Chibiusa you should be in the second Trimester right now." Gohan realized

"That's right my morning sickness is gone but I'm still hungry like crazy." Chibiusa answer as she is looking down to her baby carrying belly.

"Shouldn't you be eating more healthy nutrition foods?"

"Gohan we are raising a baby with saiyan blood, since that's the case saiyans are suppose to have an appetite two to three times a normal humans so it doesn't matter what I ate as long as it satisfies the baby."

"Oh of course how could I forget?"

Chibiusa didn't tell Gohan yet about this morning when she was coughing blood and felt a strong surge of energy burst out and hurt her stomach holding her baby. Nothing has happened yet so far, guess it might've gone away but surely it will come back.

"Maybe there is a way I can keep seeing you again." Gohan said

Chibiusa stopped eating her large fries as she listened.

"Really?" Chibiusa's mouth was still full but she swallowed shortly after she said it.

"Yes, we have to keep sneaking away from our parents and meet at the right time just like today do you understand?"

"Oh that's not hard mom and dad can now let me out of the house so I can see you during the time." Chibiusa told him

"Same for my mom and dad they can let me train with Mr. Lao but I'm going to have to stop my wing chun kung fu training but I hope Lao can help me get covered incase mom and dad are trying to find out."

"Okay on one condition." Chibiusa said

"And what might that be?"

"You have to escort me home."

"Waa? But Chibiusa we can't be discovered or this plan is blown!" Gohan warned

"I know but I missed how you and I were together and I want this please Gohan. All you have to do is check if Trunks and Usagi is around the house and you'll be fine." Chibiusa begged

"Well okay it should be safe I mean Trunks doesn't usually mask his energy, often he keeps it out every day so we should be fine."

"So it's settled we meet here everyday."

To Be Continued….


	14. Chapter 14 Time Together

_**Hello everyone I'm sorry for taking so long but I will try my best to get this fic done at this point but at the same time I want to finish Children of Doom before this one. I am happy to try and improve my writing so the first chapters I've made before I will redo them later with better writing so please read and enjoy and if you can check out Miguelnuvas fic I wrote and gave to him Children of Doom.**_

**Tsukino Briefs Household 10:21 A.M.**

The next day after the young and illegitimately pregnant princess of the moon and its people and young half-breed warrior agreed to meet up again the father of the princess son of Vegeta was dressing up in his usual navy blue shirt but it was no normal everyday kind of thing instead Trunks seemed to have an intense look on his face. Chibiusa sat in the living room watching whatever was on T.V. when suddenly her lavender haired father came in still holding the same look and he was with his blonde-haired girlfriend who also carried a cautious look on her face like something was going on.

"Hey were are you going?" Chibiusa asked.

"We are trying to investigate what those blue monsters are and what is there business here." Trunks said with intent.

"The blue monsters?" Chibiusa obviously knew she was just wondering what they are up to this time.

"Rei fought and destroyed another one not too long ago we need to find out where they've come." Usagi explained.

"Oh alright." Chibiusa said.

"You need to stay here we'll be back soon if there is any trouble I will know as I can sense your ki." Trunks instructed.

"If you need anything to eat I've made you some in the kitchen that should keep you well at least until we come back." Said Usagi.

After the parents of the pink haired preteen told their daughter everything she needed they went to go with the other senshi to seek and study their new found foe. It was at this time Chibiusa had no one watching her except Diana but the little grey neko companion of Chibiusa was willing to keep secrets for the greater good for her princess.

"You may come out now Gohan." Chibiusa gave the sign to her restricted boyfriend telling him it was safe to show up now that Chibiusas parents Trunks and Usagi were gone.

The young Saiyaling (Saiyan/Earthling) crawled out from the open window frame in the kitchen as he was hiding in the bushes waiting for the time he could appear; for some reason his hair was in his super saiyan golden color. As he got his left knee through he accidentally lost his balance and fell on the decorative kitchen floor after the counter and humorously hurt himself making his koibito giggle at his crash.

"It's nice to see you smiling." Gohan said sarcastically with a teardrop while rubbing his pained head.

"It's nice to see the little super saiyan acting like an ordinary boy." Chibiusa responded with a smile.

"Hey I'm still practicing this form and so far I'm almost completely in control of my powers not even Trunks can sense me in this form." The golden haired boy said to his girlfriend.

"I think you like that form." Chibiusa joked

"Well why are you in ong hair today instead of your odangoes." Gohan pointed as he noticed Chibiusa's hair was down.

"I just don't feel like tying up my hair today." Chibiusa ran her fingers through her hair as she explained making gohan blush at her beautiful sakura strands. "So what do you want to do now we only have much time before Mom and Trunks gets home?"

"Well I saw that there was this whole pregnancy class downtown and I was wondering if it'd be alright with you."

"Pregnancy class? I don't know but if it'll get me better prepared I guess so." Chibiusa asked.

"Don't worry it'll be fine." The young half breed grabbed his young mixed blood koibitos hand then gently placed his palms on the place where their child is currently. "At least we get to be together with our baby."

Chibiusa agreed to participate with Gohan in those birthing classes, her parents are gone for hours so she has the time to be with him.

As she and Gohan walked down the streets still holding onto his hand for some odd reason the saiyajin boy somewhat felt like he was almost dragging his mate, he was concerned and wanted to know what was making her unhappy.

"Hey Chibiusa what's wrong?" Gohan turned to her.

Chibiusa hadn't really turned her face to see him but knew already he was talking to her. Gohan stopped walking and tried to find out why is she uneasy but she was still not looking at him.

"I'm just so scared." She said keeping the same unchanged expression.

"About what?"

"What if my mom finds out or worse my dad, I know Usagi will just be upset but Trunks."

"Chibiusa."

"If Trunks finds out I just don't know what will happen!" Chibiusa burst with tears as she finally looked at him. "I'm scared that Trunks will hurt you or other things I don't want to see him do to you if he finds out."

"Chibiusa calm down, I will be alright it's not like he's going to kill me we've been friends he can't do anything worse than keep me away from you." Gohan tried to comfort his pink haired usagi.

"You don't know that! If only Mamoru were my real father I know he wouldn't do the things Trunks did." Chibiusa revealed in depression.

Gohan was slightly upset by what she had just said "How can you say that! Trunks was a great father was he not?"

"Trunks was never the father I wanted, I'm scared of him."

"Trunks is not that bad you know I mean it was my fault you are in this and any father would've reacted the same way."

The little princess wiped the tears from her face. "Mamoru maybe but he would have let you in rather than throw his own friend out."

Gohan wondered about her attitude so he softly placed his palm on her forehead and took his time to feel her temperature.

"You are just depressed you didn't mean what you said, I can feel you are heating up." Gohan put down his hand that was previously on her. "Let's just go to this class they will treat you well with that."

As Chibiusas sadness went away she and her boyfriend continued on to where Gohan suggested which will also bring them both together closer than they ever did while they were restricted to see eachother by their parents' and friends boundaries.


	15. Chapter 15 Caretaking

The two young couple had finally arrived there along with them there were several other couples each like Chibiusa had one carrying a yet to be born inside their womb, of course unsurprisingly the only Alien/Human's in the class were the youngest of all them but thankfully none of them minded and kept to their manners.

"Wow so many people going to be parents?" Chibiusa said.

"Yeah I know I've never been to one of these." Gohan agreed holding onto Chibiusas hand. "Let's just follow along the people here seem nice."

"If it isn't the kung fu father." A young man's voice was heard.

"And the pregnant schoolgirl." A young women's voice right after.

Two unfamiliar voices were heard from behind the young couple which caught their attention as they turned to see them. They both observed it was another couple about the same age as Chibiusas parents; one was a spiky long red haired man with emerald green iris darker than Gohans wearing only a dark blue t shirt and jeans while the other his koibito with his arm around her back as with Chibiusa and the rest of the couples was also pregnant, she had long black hair similar to Chibiusa's friend Rei Hino only she had more spiky front bangs and her shades were bluish rather than purple and her irises were brownish, she wore a pink sweatshirt covering her pregnant stomach and jeans.

It would seem they were referring to Gohan and Chibiusa clothing when they jokingly greeted them, Gohan wore his traditional Sino collar duangua and Chibiusa wore her usual sailor fuku.

"Um hi there we don't want any trouble."Gohan said trying to avoid a confrontation unknowingly to him they weren't.

The older couple giggled "We were just joking around we mean you no disrespect." The one with the red hair explained carefully.

"We thought it would be nice to meet a young couple like you two." The woman said nicely.

"Oh that's great." Chibiusa said in relief.

"My name is Shuichi Minamino, please to meet you." The red haired man greeted his name then offered his hand to the Saiyajin.

"And I'm Kagome Higurashi." The wife of Shuichi greeted herself.

Gohan took Shuichi's hand and shook in welcoming "I'm Gohan Son and this is my girlfriend Chibiusa Tsukino." He greeted himself and her.

As class started Gohan and Chibiusa and Shuichi and Kagome were at the back of the rest of the couples listening to their instructor; she had brown tied up hair and matching eye color and wore a black tank top and tied in cotton trousers.

"Okay class we are going to start with a little exercise. Let's start with breathing to relieve that stress because stress is one of the painful things in pregnancy that must be taken care of so now everyone let's sit down and relax the mothers to the front and the fathers behind the mother." The instructor sat down and crisscrossed her legs to get into a good position to show her learners.

Everyone obeyed her and followed especially Chibiusa and Gohan with Kagome and Shuichi; they all sat down and got into the position she asked them to do. Gohan and Shuichi allowed their girlfriends to rest on their chest as their legs surrounded their backs and their knees were bent giving Chibiusa and Kagome at relaxing seat, they waited to see what needed to be done.

The instructor continued "Now for the females let's breathe gently, sit up straight then….

The instructor demonstrated to them how to breathe by inhaling then exhaling calmly. "Just feel it through your chest when you inhale and you exhale."

All the females in the room followed and let the fresh air pass through their throats then let it exit from their lungs.

"Now for the males help your mates out by gently rubbing your wives stomach, follow her breathing in a pattern as she breathed in you keep your hands close to each other holding her then when she breathes out gently push your hands down and carefully caress her womb." She informed the men.

Gohan and Shuichi followed what she said and gently let their hands comfort Chibiusa and Kagome as they follow the breathing exercise each time. Chibiusa breathed gently as she closed her eyes peacefully doing what she was told but couldn't resist placing her hands on Gohans soft and caring knuckles helping him helping her breath or she just wanted to follow with him, Gohan didn't mind this in fact he smirked at her for doing it for he enjoyed it; Shuichi and Kagome were about the same.

"So when have you two met?" Shuichi asked Gohan.

"Well we've been friends along time and our friends are sort of close well at least some more than others." Gohan answered. "Months ago we eventually felt love for each other and well took the next step too early and here we are right now."

"I see interesting." Shuichi said.

"What about you two when did you meet?" Chibiusa asked.

"It's an interesting story." Kagome threw in.

"Me and Kagome met in High School I helped her with her work and then we ended up dating for a long time, we decided to have our child sometime after graduation as you can see." Shuichi explained.

"How did your parents feel when you found out you were pregnant?" Gohan asked concern at the fact he and his girlfriend Chibiusa are in a negative situation of what the parents might think.

"Our parents were good with it we were the right age and even though we aren't married yet they were fine with having a granddaughter and can't wait." Kagome told them.

"How about you did your parents approve?" Shuichi asked Gohan and Chibiusa.

"Well we are trying to work things out." Gohan lied and showed signs in his expression of it.

Shuichi decided to pass it for he knew it was none of his business. "I see well I hope for the best for the two of you."

Gohan thanked "Yeah we will try."

"Have you two named your first born yet?" Kagome asked.

"Not really we are so worried about our current situation we haven't even thought of a name yet for the baby." Chibiusa told them. "What about you guys did you come up with a name for yours?"

"Not yet so far but we have many names we just haven't chosen one or found the most appropriate one, perhaps when our offspring enters this world we will see by then which is the most appropriate name, we don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet."

"That's a great idea." Chibiusa ended

After class had ended Shuichi and Kagome then parted ways with their new friends from the class as they went out of the exit door.

"Well Gohan and Chibiusa good luck may you have a loving happy family when the time comes." Shuichi bid.

"Thank you I hope you and Kagome have a beautiful baby." Chibiusa said.

"A sweet person like you and your young man would be great parents I wish you two the best too." Kagome gave her last farewell as her and Shuichi walked away from them now on their own.

"Hey Kurama you suppose Trunks and Usagi had something to do with it?" Kagome asked Shuichi who turned out to be named Kurama by her.

"It could be they did tell us about them but it would seem they have a family situation going on right now."

"Gee I hope it turns up for them." Kagome ended.

_Yeah I gave KagomeXKurama a cameo in this chapter I wanted to because I like the pair also so that makes this the first fic where I wrote the pair then lol._

_I don't own characters from Dragon Ball and Sailor Moon or Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho_


	16. Chapter 16 Broken Friendship Part 1

_**Three Months later**_

It had already been three months of Chibiusa and Gohan being together without either parents or friend knowing about what happened. Chibiusa was now eight months pregnant which means the time of birthing was either close or could happen anytime because it was the third trimester which is the final stage of her pregnancy. Chibiusa was saddened that her life will end tragically but at least she got to see her lover Gohan for when the time comes for her to leave this world she will get only a few seconds with her family but she has come to learn to accept that.

**_The living room of Tsukino household_**

"We have to go and get with the senshi they have more information on those monsters." Usagi informed her daughter.

"Oh okay what is it?" Chibiusa asked"We will tell you later after we've acquired more information." Trunks told her."Oh okay well good luck and I hope we can find them and beat them all for harming us." Chibiusa said boldly.

Trunks stood still taking a few second looking at his daughter like he was concerned over something about her.

"Chibiusa is there something you need to tell me now before I go?"

Chibiusa felt like she was being suspected over something but she still kept her cool "No why do you ask? Did I do anything?"

Trunks quickly gave up and walked away with an "Okay then."

Chibiusa didn't know why her father was asking for something strange but he was busy with something right now so she needn't worry. Chibiusa hadn't told Gohan about her bleeding and stomach pain problem she had it sometimes every month but didn't tell Gohan about it because she felt it was not yet the time but knew she had to tell him because this might be the reason for her death in the future.

Gohan had arrive again like usual which was through the kitchens window with a good five minutes after Trunks and Usagi had left; he wasn't in his full power super saiyan form today and hasn't been sometime when he was taking care of Chibiusa, he had decided it would be better for him to stay as he really is for when the baby is born he the father will be seen for what he really looks like.

"Hey Chibiusa are you ready to go?" Gohan said from behind her.

"Yeah I am." Chibiusa smirked

"Okay then let's go."Gohan lead her.

As the young princess was about to follow her soul mate he had the sudden pain once again at that moment; her womb glowed brightly and she lost her balance as she shrieked and her vision was so blurry that she could only see Gohan approaching her as she nearly lost consciousness Gohan had managed to catch her in time before she crashed to the floor.

"Chibiusa…Chibiusa what's wrong?" He yelled but was getting no answer as she was in a state of shell shock. Chibiusa was in his arms and to make sure she's still alive he kept her close to his face as he kneeled down to her."AHHH!" She screamed again from her pain, with only a tiny bit of strength she had left she whispered to the monkey alien hybrid "My stomach….it…hurts…." Chibiusa ended before crimson red blood came out of her mouth preventing her from talking anymore at this point.

Gohan luckily could hear her and he sensed the energy within her. Gohan quickly thought and put his right hand on her womb and then focusing on his hand on her he managed to absorb the energy and just like that it went away.

"Breath Chibiusa breath." Gohan guided her if she could hear him he allowed the air to pass in her as the pain was reduced greatly all thanks to her boyfriend once again helping her with her problems. Once she felt better she was able to look up to him no problem, Gohan generously wiped off the remaining blood substance from her mouth with the sleeve of his silky sino shirt.

"What did you do?" She asked Gohan.

"I felt this familiar energy before when I first sensed it back when I was thrown out, the energy was expanding so I had to absorb it to stop it from hurting you."

"Why is it expanding does it have something to do with the baby?"

"I think so because when I felt this energy I could feel it the baby is alive and that's not all the energy that got put out was due to the baby's feelings. The baby is scared and sad inside of you and is releasing its energy because the child feels threatened."

"Of course it makes sense now."

When Gohan had heard what she had just said he was surprised.

"Chibiusa this happened before?"

Chibiusas face grew displeasured "I never told you because I didn't want to scare you or anything I just felt I was the only one that should feel this pain."

"Please stop thinking like that Chibiusa I don't care what happens now is all that matters and I'm glad you are alright."

"And I'm so glad you could be here for me and our baby. The poor thing is scared." Chibiusa caringly rubbed her gentle belly carrying her soon to be born and Gohan seeing her love joined her as he place his hand on hers on both of their kid.

"Don't worry young one we won't hurt you." Chibiusa soothed.

Gohan joined her and put his hands on her own as they both were touching their unborn. "We love you."

Both young teens shared a loving moment with the family they will have soon and it was at that time they had wished nothing could break them apart.

Later from that time Chibiusa and Gohan were at the park continuing with their exercise there or maybe just spending a little more time together alone. The small lady was rested on her back on a tree while Gohan was gently rubbing her womb to comfort her.

"Now that the time for my child to be born is near what do you think we should do?" Chibiusa asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are we going to do about my parents my mom is still not over it and my dad is still too upset to forgive you."

"Hey it'll be alright things will work out soon once the baby is born."

"Yeah but remember what I told you about me dying and…

"Stop it Chibiusa!" Gohan interrupted

"I told you before I won't allow anything to happen to you no matter what."

"I know but I'm scared." Chibiusa looked down mournfully.

Gohan lifted his koibitos chin to look at him eye to eye.

"Trust me I won't let you die I don't care what your friend says I will keep you alive with our family."Chibiusa was lightened up a bit but was still a little sad at the moment; Gohan of course was more than opposite.

"Hey you want to see the baby?" Gohan suggested

"What see the baby?" Chibiusa wondered.

"Yeah you see ever since I came here to help you I wanted to try a new technique, it took me quite awhile but I've managed to form my ki into a harmless way to sense the baby inside you. After that I can get an image from my head on what the baby looks like now after picking up its energy." Gohan unfolded.

"You mean like obstetric ultrasonography?"

"Well yeah basically." Gohan finished then gradually placed the front of his left palm right on his loves womb.

"Now stay calm and hold still while I focus." Gohan proceeded by gently closing his eyes then taking the time to gather energy to concentrate it to where his left hand was.

Chibiusa did what he said and watched him perform his technique as she lay still. As the seconds went Gohan carefully concentrated on his ki safe enough so he wouldn't be able to hurt his koibito and future offspring. Gohans ki grew little by little until it finally formed into the ki Gohan needed, when enough was gathered he focused the energy into sensing his child within his love. Once Gohan found the right ki and used it his golden yellow ki energy was so visible that Chibiusa was astonished to see it meaning this was the technique her love was talking about.

"I can see the little one." Gohan informed Chibiusa.

"Really can I look?" Chibiusa smiled.

Gohan already place his other hand on her forehead sharing what he sees with the moon princess.

"Just close your eyes and see through my energy." Gohans right hand formed the same amount of ki he used to look into her womb.

Chibiusa followed his guide and gently closed her eyes then within seconds she could see her unborn. Last time she saw it was smaller but because the months had passed since then it was no surprise it would be growing and because it was about to be born in this world of course it would be the size once it enters; the sight of her growing child was actually a little better than when she was at the hospital with Ami's mother.

"My child Oh I'm so happy to see." Chibiusa said happily.

Gohan lowered his ki seeing it was already enough and let his right hand off of her.

"Did you find out what the gender was?" Chibiusa asked.

"I'm sorry I would need more time to work on this because this is new I need to develop it more."

"That's okay just as long as long as we get to see…."

Chibiusas womb again pulsed out yellow ki just like this morning causing her to utter her voice loudly.

"AHHH!"Gohan responded swiftly by using his left hand still on Chibiusa to absorb the ki hurting Chibiusa. Chibiusas cries dimmed down as Gohan reduced the painful energy the baby was letting out.

When Chibiusa regained her normal state she held onto her womb trying to calm the baby down again."It's alright mother is here you don't have to be scared my child."

"Sorry I guess doing this might've frightened the poor child." Gohan apologized.

Chibiusa held onto Gohans left hand that was still on her. "I have a feeling when born it won't be scared anymore."

Gohan close his face near hers but waited for a response, Chibiusa knew what was coming so she closed her eyes giving Gohan the sign he wanted and she approved by puckering her lips, Gohan closed his eyes and invited himself to lock her lips with his. Gohan approached closer to her ready to give her his romantic kiss and Chibiusa would do the same but before they were able to a sudden ki blast shot towards Gohan and unexpectedly Gohan was launched several feet away from his pregnant princess.

"Gahhhhh!" Gohan yelled in pain.

"Gohan!" Chibiusa screamed as she got up and tried to rush to him but was grabbed across the shoulders by none other than her own mother Usagi.

"Mom?" Chibiusa just realized she and Gohan were found out and the only person that would've done that was her father Trunks.

Both parents of the young moon princess had severed anger recognized all over their facial expressions.

"How could you do this Chibiusa!" Trunks turned to his pink haired daughter.

Gohan recovered from the surprise blast then saw Trunks and Usagi with Chibiusa.

"Chibiusa!" Gohan yelled loudly then ran towards her.

"Gohan you stay back right now!" Trunks forcefully commanded him to do.

"Trunks you let her go!" Gohan disobeyed and gave him a forceful order of his own.

"I told you to stay away from her Gohan now leave!" Trunks kept the same manner.

"She doesn't belong to you she and I are a family now!" Gohan shot back also had the same manner.

"I won't let you have her that is all I will say!"

But dad." Chibiusa tried to talk to Trunks.

"Shut up when we get home I'm going to have a serious talk with you." Trunks angrily said to her in a rather punishing way.

"Don't you dare hurt her damn you!" Gohan swore at Trunks.

"This is our family matter you are not part of my family!" Trunks loudly retorted to him.

"That baby your daughter is carrying is my family so she is free from you and is part of my family!"

Trunks stood there glaring at his former great friend as he also gave him the same expression.

"I have no reason to listen from anything from your little mouth." Trunks settled down his anger and turned his back on Gohan along with his girlfriend still grasping their daughter and taking her away with them.

Gohan couldn't stand looking at Chibiusa being reluctantly forced to follow her parents as he could see the sad look in her eyes as she was being swept away from him.

"Trunks I want to fight you!" Gohan shouted in challenge to his friend turned enemy.

Trunks stopped walking and thought a little about Gohans heavy request then turned to look at Gohans raging anger towards him.

"Then it's settled I accept tonight." Trunks responded urging to do the one thing to get rid of Gohan from his life for good and definitely away from his only daughter.

"Good tonight we fight for Chibiusa if one of us wins she stays with the winner and is to be left alone." Gohan set the challenge for.

"Gohan no." Chibiusa didn't want her otousan and koibito to fight over her.

"I have to Chibiusa it's the only way we can be together without them interfering." Gohan told her.

"I expect you Gohan to show me your best because I won't be blamed if I kill you because I intend for Chibiusa to be with me and Usagi even if that means bringing out my full power to beat you." Trunk said boldly.

"Don't be cocky Trunks let's not forget who beat Cell and I will be sure you don't have the pleasure on ever laying a finger on her again."

Gohan and Trunks once were friends fighting for the same cause now because of a mistake and a family crisis they ignore everything about friendship and are force to do battle with each other. The outcome of this fight could change their lives forever not just their friendship.


	17. Chapter 17 Broken Friendship Part 2

_**Sorry about the screwed up last chapter I blame for not uploading my fic right so it took me awhile but it's fixed also in last chapter Gohan wasn't in his full power super saiyan form and I put that in as well in the last chapter.**_

_**Now please enjoy this one.**_

_**12:37 rainy night**_

Trunks flew quietly towards the raining weathered dark night outside of the city of Tokyo with his trademark Renaissance like long sword equipped to his back sheathed in as he usually did; Trunks knew Gohan's true potential but he had no other choice he was willing to risk his very own life to keep his own flesh and blood away from his constantly disobeying ex-friend. He didn't care how strong the younger warrior was he would not let him have her. Both he and Gohan didn't want their fight to drag out towards innocent citizens and other people in the area so knowing Gohan he wouldn't.

The lavender haired young prince sensed his challenger he was more than far enough from the city in an open field area of a deserted forest surrounded by many mantis green bamboo trees. He landed just five yards away in front of the other demisaiyajin already preparing a standoff with him as they exchanged gaudy stares. He could see Gohan himself came prepared with his very own sword; it was Gohans childhood weapon that was given to him by his mentor Piccolo it was Chinese jian double edged and sheathed, while it was small even for him it was enough for Gohan to use once again for this fight.

"The time is now Gohan." Trunks informed then drew out his sword from his sheath.

"I agree, let's finish this." Gohan shot back then unsheathed his sword as well.

Before Trunks got in his fighting pose he stuck the pointed side of his blade into the wet grassy ground holding it there for the moment. Trunks prepares himself by removing his common navy blue capsule corp. jacket leaving only his black vest as he threw it on the ground ready to fight like a fearless strong man.

"You have trained well but so have I and I will beat you down with everything I've got so be ready." Trunks said.

"Don't be so sure of that Trunks I will be the one who wins and bring Chibiusa to her real family that cares for her." Gohan said confidently.

"You don't know what you are talking about Son Gohan, she is my daughter and you are just a stranger."

"At least I was willing to stay for her unlike what you did!" Gohan yelled and reminded Trunks of the similar situation he did.

Trunks was angered by what he said "You do not know what you are talking about so shut up!"

"Yes Trunks you know what I mean that's right when Chibiusa was born you weren't there for her, you abandoned your own child you bastard!"

Trunks was taken in but refused to give in to his words.

"Had I known Usagi was pregnant would've stayed you wouldn't understand so shut the hell up!"

"You had your child illegitimately just like me and you loved Usagi!" Gohan pointed his sword less finger at Trunks in defiance.

"But I wasn't three years younger at your age or fucked a friend's family member! Your love is nothing like my love!"

Trunks picks up his sword and readies as he gets into his stance gripping his hilt with both hands to his right side with the sharp blade standing upward with the hilt leveling with his ear. "You should be thankful I even came back to save your father from the heart virus because I had that mission, I had no choice!"

"Of course you didn't have a choice but what about me I have my choice right now! I don't have a mission or anything I have a child in your daughter and I can be with her but the only reason why I can't is because you are keeping me from seeing her! If I have to get through you to get to my family then I will!" Gohan prepares his stance and puts his sword in a wudang style position which he holds his hilt tightly with both hands behind his head with the point of the blade past his eyes and he gets down to a crouching position.

Both combatants give a few seconds of staring while the watery rain seasons the dramatic fight sequence about to take place; the drops touch the metal, flesh, and clothing of the two demisaiyans then in a sudden burst of action the older one makes the first move by charging in to the younger one to which he responds by his own as he rushes towards him with no fear.

"YAAAGGGHH!" Gohan battle cries then transforms super saiyan.

"AAAAGGGHH!" Trunks too shouts and too transforms super saiyan.

The swords clashed intensively and thundering loudly as the waves of sounds burst the raindrops, grass, and leaves in their wake. Gohan sword slides off of Trunks blade from under it then he spins from there and once he's out of the way he chops fiercely at him but Trunks spins as well and blocks his strike but Gohan with his strength repeats with two more chops but both were blocked and Trunks shoves his blade forward pushing Gohan back then he tries slash him from his right but Gohan flips out of the way and avoids his sword and rolls forward on the wet grass and recovers to his feet as he stands still pointing his sword at his opponent with his left hand while Trunks also got into position with his sword held with both hands to his left side.

The two saiyan blooded warriors circled each other in steps along with glares; Gohan moving to the right while Trunks to the left waiting but this time Gohan make the move. He charged by swinging his sword under then twisting his body from his left making another chopping attempt while Trunks jumped and swung his sword from his left and again clashed his sword with Gohan's own and they held their steel grapple extremely as both of them stared close face to face with raging fiery eyes and both gritted their teeth strongly while the blades crossed their throats. Gohan pushed back his strength allowing him to swing back using Trunks strength for him to lose his position and he let's go of his sword with his left hand while his right supports the hilt and his free hand straight punches Trunks' left cheek but he recovers quickly and grabs Gohans punching left wrist and knuckles him in the ribs with his sword hand making him shout a little as it did hurt him a bit but Gohan twists his grabbed wrist releasing Trunks grip and he drop kicks the princes chest with his right heel and rolls out of the way but Trunks pursues.

The half-blood prince slashes his sword from his left and Gohan ducks but Trunks follows with a spinning back kick to Gohans left cheek dazing him upon impact for a little bit but Trunks continues by throwing another left slash towards him. Gohan responded swiftly and moved his torso out of the way, while he did avoid getting a fatal slash he was grazed when the blade cut his frog collar shirt leaving a visible cut on his chest, Trunks then tried to chop Gohan but the short half-breed parried it however Trunks was able to deliver a front kick to Gohans abdomen knocking much of the wind out of him but was still able to fight.

Trunks did another chop but Gohan parried it easily then spun from his left and use his sword less left arm to bring and elbow strike to the back of Trunks skull causing him to daze then while the prince tries to recover Gohan attacks by lifting up his right leg high in a 90 degree angle and lands a strong axe kick to his frontal skull but Trunks quickly recovers and slashes downward to Gohans left armpit injuring his shoulder.

"Yahh!" Gohan yelled in anguish holding his wound but did his best to sustain it.

Trunks struck with a right slash which Gohan blocked by moving his blade under then Trunks pulled his sword back up and chopped from the left but Gohan also blocked it by turning his sword up. Trunk launched a furry of sword slashes at the younger half blood but each time so far Gohan blocked all of them. The last attack the saiyajin son of Vegeta did missed his slash towards Gohans neck allowing him to see his chance to pushed forward, the Sino orientated boy attacked with a wushu style spinning sword slash forcing the taller haired warrior prince to block them, Gohan kept on spinning and slashing for a total of five times elegantly and when it neared to the sixth strike Gohan stopped as the sword clashed with Trunks hilt and he shoved his blade forward by thrusting his hilt with his right hand gripping it while the left hand pushes forward stabbing Trunk under the ribs.

Trunks flew backwards trying to avoid Gohans sword from going in any further and setting in the death blow. Trunks stood back a bit nervous over how strong Gohan was but knew it wasn't even his full power yet.

Gohan smiled positively "You can give up now."

Trunk was disgusted at his attempts to persuade him. "Like hell I would I haven't even lost half my energy."

"Good I haven't either." Gohan replied.

Both earthling saiyans spent no more time talking and charged at each other trying to finish what they've started. When they ran towards each other Gohan tackled Trunks to the wet ground by grabbing left wrist holding his sword with his right hand however the grounded fighter also did the same thing and they were kept in a standstill for around ten seconds. Realizing they both couldn't use their swords or hand they had one thing they could both attack with that isn't held down **their heads**

They both gave out a skull bashing head butt to each other knocking their lights out for the moment causing them to lose their grip on their swords but Trunks was the faster one to regain his vision and he double kicked Gohans chest flying him several feet away from him but by the time Gohan landed he came back to his sense and stood up along with his former friend.

Trunks got into his father's traditional Saiyajin warrior stance as he crouched down and tightened his two front fingers and his thumb of his left hand in front of his eyes and right hand in a clawing form. Gohan responded by calmly using the stance of a Chinese kung fu form created by a legendary female martial artist Wing Chun; He let his left hand forward with his fingers straightened up same with his right hand only it is behind his left and he waited for the son of the prince to attack him. Trunks went right in and flew at Gohan and struck with right fist but Gohan parried it by striking the left side of his wrist to Trunks' own on the right stopping his punch, Trunks relentlessly threw in a left palm strike but with Gohans well experience in Chi Sao he attacking his strike with his own only to the weaker point stopping the princes attack.

The younger warrior then shoved his hands away and followed with a furry of chain punches to Trunks right to the chest but with his amazing control of the centerline Gohan actually avoided hitting the wound he made on him by his sword. The swift and précised punches Gohan threw caused Trunks to lose his balance and Gohan grabbed Trunks' right arm with his left hand and pressed his palm against Trunks right ribs throwing him down; the warrior prince was taken down by Gohan technique but recovered and got back to his feet still having enough fight in him.

Gohan remained ready in his wing chun stance and kept his hands facing Trunks ready for anything Trunks once again attacked him with two jabs which were blocked by both of Gohans hands then tried to throw a front kick but Gohan countered with a front heel kick to his abdomen causing him to fall forward but the young teen didn't stop there, Gohan grabbed his own right palm and gave a right elbow strike to Trunks left ear then continued with a knee strike to the bottom of his chin making the losing prince fall lose his balance again and fall forward.

Trunks could do nothing to beat Gohan in close combat so the only other way is using his ki. Trunks stood up then rapidly formed a blinding speed hand sign until his index finger and thumb connected in less than a second; Gohan gasped as he recognized his technique of his former friend.

"Bāningu Atakku!" Trunks yelled his signature blast then a ball of flashing golden yellow ki launched forth directly at his target the younger saiyajin.

The attack was so strong Gohan had to dodge but jumping up out of its way before it could severely damage him but he forgot the fact that that was only just the start of Trunks strategy. Trunks caught him off guard and flew towards him and Gohan knowing it was too late was punched directly across the left cheek but trunks continued by grabbing the back his super saiyajin yellow hair and roughly shoved his face down to the ground crashing into the dirt and grass. Trunks waited for a response from Gohan but for a few seconds he got none, he knew Gohan wasn't unconscious since his hair was still golden which means he still has the power to stay super saiyan quickly enough he got his answer when Gohan immediately grabbed his hand with both of his catching Trunks by surprise and Gohan spun back and kicked Trunks to the chin with the ball of his foot knocking him away several feet. Gohan launched his Masenko at Trunks blowing him even further.

Trunks got up with enough time to see Gohan come at him and he rushed towards him ready to take him on. When the two super saiyan warriors got close enough they pulsed ki on their palms then with all of their strength and might they rapidly punched each other in a furry of dangerously fast fists flying. Gohan and Trunks each landed an even number of punched throughout not bothering blocking, all they wanted to do was beat each other up until one can be the true winner so they continued for more than ten minutes but with each passing time they both started losing so much energy that eventually they both threw in their last punch and both went down.

Despite fighting so vigorously Gohan still had at least more energy than Trunks so it was time to finally finish him off. Gohan rushed towards Trunks and then wrapped his right arm around the prince's neck while his left arm behind the elbow wrapped around his own right hand securing the grip and then his legs around his torso bringing him into a rear naked chokehold that if not escaped in time will ensure victory for the grabber, Trunks tried to get out of the hold by digging his fingers difficultly into Gohans arm with no effect as he didn't have the energy nor the strength to stop Gohans grapple and could very well lose the fight once his throat is sealed and his veins shut he will lose consciousness unless he taps out and lets him win.

Gohan charged up ready to suffocate him into unconsciousness since he knows well it's over, victory was his right now and if he kept charging his energy Trunk will give in to the hold and will lose but to Gohan it was in human the same moment Gohan's energizing rage wanted to relish the taste of victory but when he took a look at his old friend he did not see what he wanted; his eyes were bloodshot and he didn't have any more breath in his throat to scream or say he concedes, his arms stopped struggling because his strength was going away, and he looked like he was dying. Gohan felt so much remorse he couldn't hold onto his grip and he wasted his energy trying to win. Trunks felt Gohan letting go so this was now his chance, the older demi saiyan charged ki into his elbow and with the strength he had now he struck Gohan ribs very hard to the point of agony.

Both demi saiyan warrior and demi saiyan prince were exhausted breathing in and out uncontrollably losing so much energy fighting they could no longer keep their super saiyan forms so Gohan was the first to revert back to his ebony black haired form and then Trunks was forced to revert too.

As both warriors tried to stand up the lavender hair colored prince saw his sword next to Gohans, this was the final step to victory so he rushed towards his sword with all of the energy he had left though Gohan saw this too when he had just caught eye of him running towards them. Gohan still had a bit more energy than Trunks but enough to use instantaneous movement so he did to try and to get to his sword just as Trunks was closing in on his.

As Trunks was only a few feet from his weapon he saw the blur of Gohan and knowing this was his last chance he jumped for it and at that moment Gohan had already jumped in for his sword and going back to how the fight started The demi saiyan with lavender hair with his blade in his hands he made the final blow by jumping striking from above at whom was no longer his friend. Gohan was at an inch from losing and dying but he managed to get his sword in time to block Trunks oncoming attack.

When the swords clashed for what looked like would be the last time Gohan was on the losing side, he was in a kneeled down position with his right hand gripping the hilt while his left supported with all of its strength. Gohan struggled to hold his own while Trunks on top of him had the strength to overpower him, Trunks was not only dominant against Gohan in strength at this point but his sword actually cut through Gohans at half the blade now.

Gohan strived to keep trying but the loss of so much of his energy and his weakened sword was too much for him and at that moment he thought "I can't lose….Chibiusa..

Trunks blade closed in on Gohans left eye but Gohan kept trying to force the saiyan princes blade away from his face but his blade could no longer hold and looked like it was about to break; all hope is now lost. Trunks sword had already gotten past half the blade now it was only a matter of seconds until Gohans defeat comes. The frustrated and nearly losing saiyan had no other choice but to put all of his strength into one final push pressed the blade to its last strength which was in vein as the sword he had trusted to him by his master and father figure broken it gave way to his ex friends blade.

"YAHHHHHHHH!" Gohans screams echoed across the land.

Blood poured down to the ground mixed with dirt and water and the blood itself came from a dismembered part of a boy. Gohan's left arm that had helped him through many things had been separated from the rest of his body by the sword of a person who used to be his friend.

Gohan shrieked in unbearable pain and rolled on the ground uncontrollably as he has lost his arm, he not only scream but he cried as well it was far too much for him to take.

Trunks had felt no sorrow for what he had done and watched as Gohan limitedly tried to stand up. He saw the boy try to get up by the knees as he pushed the ground with his remaining right arm, the saiyan boy slowly stood up with his thick rose red blood stained all over his mandarin collar shirt and when he showed his face to the saiyan prince it was a sight that put emotions into his place.

Trunks saw that not only did his sword take off his arm but cause a large cut across his left eye. Trunks witnessed a look that reminded him of a counterpart to this boy, the same person but from a different time had the same damages on his body as he did.

"No you can't be."

Trunks denied his reminder of his friend from the future the Gohan he knew and lost. He couldn't see the two Gohans being the same because this Gohan hurt him and his daughter and it was unforgiveable.

"It's over Gohan you've lost." Trunks claimed victory.

"No….it's not!"

Gohan ran towards Trunks and tried to punch him with his only arm but it clearly failed as Trunks effortlessly moved out of the way. Trunks knew Gohan would relent so he plunged his fist into his stomach bringing him to the ground then to stop him any further Trunks jumped after him then when Gohan hit the ground first he plunged his sword down and the tip of the blade would stab through Gohan but Trunks controlled his actions.

"Trunks."

Gohan gasped when he saw himself facing his left side with Trunks reflective metal blade matching his eyes and stabbed through the dirt, Trunks held his position of dominance for a few second letting his fallen friend realize his defeat before pulling the sword off of the ground giving Gohan a shocking expression across his face as he laid there.

Trunks walked away from him and then went to his capsule corp. jacket he took off before the fight and put away his sword.

Gohan was trying to regain his footing on the ground but was too slow and barely able to keep up, all he could do was watch the victorious older demi saiyan in front of him.

"I never want to see you near my daughter again; if you do then I will kill you." Trunks said emotionlessly then flew away from him to rot in his defeat.

Gohan had just realized he had lost not only the fight and his arm but his family as well. He fell down to his knees and strong tears came out of his eyes and he slammed his fists on the ground and gave one final scream that Trunks far away could hear but didn't turn back.

"CHIBIUSAAAAAAAAAA!"


	18. Chapter 18 It's Time

**_Tsukino Household_**

The young sakura haired princess and her blonde haired mother waited for hours wanting to find out the outcome of a fight but with two powerful alien warriors battling for an important reason it was not an amateur fight it was one to the death.

As minutes passed it was finally determined when the saiyan prince father of the young moon princess turned the knob of the door and opened it revealing himself along with his injuries he sustain in his fight with the disgraced and now exiled young saiyajin.

"Where's Gohan….it can't be you won?" Chibiusa said in shock.

"I did and now he will no longer be of any trouble."

"Trouble! All he tried to do was help me and just so you know Trunks he has done more for me in the past couple of months than you've ever had or should I say my whole life!" Chibiusa yelled at her father.

"Chibiusa stop right now." Usagi commanded her daughter.

"I'm simply drawing boundaries that you two keep disobeying and I won't allow you to do it again you understand me." Trunks enforced

"Oh yeah well watch me!" Chibiusa defied Trunks then went for the door past him.

Her attempt was easily refuted once her father forcefully grabbed her right arm that was reaching for the knob.

"Hey let me go!" Chibiusa screamed as she tried to pull her father's arm off her but the strength of his awfully tight grip prevented her from escaping; she tried to hit his hand with her clenched fist in order to get him to loosen his grip like a kidnapper but being a saiyan he felt no physical pain from her level of strenght.

Trunks with compelling potency pulled his refusing daughter away from the front door and kept her from going through it.

"Chibiusa you will not see Gohan again and that's final!" Trunks shouted which made her form tears from her blood ruby red eyes.

"How could you do this Trunks he was your best friend!" Chibiusa spat.

"Not anymore he isn't and truth be told my best friend was the Gohan I knew before him."

"The Gohan you knew before him is dead and in my opinion he is just as important as your master from your time!" Chibiusa continuously out cried.

"The Gohan I knew would never have done this to me, he would respect my family and care for my feelings."

Chibiusa could only cry more at her father's ignorance. "Tell me Trunks is the Gohan from your future anywhere near different from how his version is right now!"

Trunks gasped at her words as he had realized what she was explaining.

Usagi tried to calm Chibiusa down. "Chibiusa that's enough please stop it."

Chibiusa ignored her and screamed with tears. "I hate you Trunk and I hate you as my dad, if I could wish for anything it would be to never be your daughter because I was much happier with Mamoru Chiba being my father!"

The saddened Lunarian Earthling ran away from her parents towards her room with her hands covering her watery eyes as she sobs loudly and uncontrollably.

Trunks was stupefied he didn't know what to think.

Chibiusa sat on her bed as her emotion carried on she couldn't believe her prediction was about to come true, her death will begin in a short amount of time once she is ready to give birth and like the foretelling Gohan won't be there with her while it's not like he could've done anything to prevent it all she wanted was to be with him when that happens.

Chibiusa begins to flashback to her happy moments like how it was in her room when she and Gohan did the whole sneaking out.

_Gohan was massaging her left calf muscles as she sat to the left side of the bed while he rested her leg on his lap trying to ease her tension._

_"When did you learn this?" She asked_

_"Surely you know, being a father I must learn to take care of my family so I look up what I needed to do."_

_She grinned "You are always prepared I wish mom and dad would just let you stay."_

She then changed to another

_ Sometime before Gohan had discovered the baby's crib, it was smoothly carved dark red wood with no legs and the blanket was cotton sowed thick with bunny, stars, and heart decorations._

_"So this is what your mom and dad made." Gohan referred to Trunks and Usagi_

_"They decided to pull their weight with my child so they brought this in rather than make it."_

_"It's good to see Trunks and your mom doing something for the baby."_

_"Yeah but the best thing they should do is just let you in after all three heads are better than two and it would help you become a father." She said upsettingly. _

Her memories of him were all that were left; suffering from a girl at that age was so tragic it was unimaginable.

The bedroom door of her room opened and coming in was of course a guilty inside but not outside father; he seemed calm and not intimidated but somewhere inside of him is a soft spot.

"Chibiusa may I talk to you?"

"Haven't you ruined me enough."

Despite her upset behavior Trunks invited himself to his pregnant daughter's bed by sitting right next to her wanting to have a conversation with her; he tried to face her but her eyes pointed into a different direction so he decided to let her pay attention to his words.

"I know you are mad at me but you have to understand what you two did was against us."

"All Gohan did was try to help can't you just let him back." Chibiusa turned to him.

It was now Trunks turn to not face her but not out of anger but out of disappointment over himself.

"Did you think after I found out you were my daughter I was any different from how you were feeling. The fear of seeing I had a daughter I neglected to take care of was the worst thing I have ever done my entire life until I had found out my daughter is going through the same horrible thing but three years younger than what I had been."

"I know and I'm sorry for getting myself pregnant but it was my fault not Gohans, I was the one that asked him please father Gohan gets his chance to help me and he does such a good job at it." Chibiusa said calming herself.

"Chibiusa you know I can't do that we are still upset at you two and we are ready to take care of the baby." Trunks pushed on.

"What if you had the chance to stay and take care of me from when I was born?" Chibiusa relented.

Trunks pondered for a bit then he finally said something.

"How about this when your baby is born me and Usagi will think about it, how is that?"

Chibiusas tears came back because she had two choices, say yes or tell Trunks what her friend Setsuna told her.

"Oh that's fine I'm glad." She had chosen the former and wiped the tears from her face.

Trunks found another suspicion about his daughter as he looked at her a bit strangely "Is there something you are not telling me?"

"I'm hiding nothing dad I'm just happy at that."

Trunks accepted "Okay Chibiusa as long as you don't do anything with Gohan by then we will think about your future."

"Thanks otousan."

The father and daughter shared a loving family hug as Chibiusa wrapped her arms around Trunks shoulders and Trunks embraced his daughter with what he could on her back and let her tearing face rest on his chest; the hug lasted for ten seconds with Trunks letting go first.

"Goodnight Chibiusa." Trunks got off of the bed.

"Goodnight father." Chibiusa still had her face down but was less saddened unlike before; it was only after Trunks had left she cried the same as before.

"Oh no what am I going to do they don't know I will die damn it hopefully I can convince them tomorrow to let me see him before that even happens, I have to change my future." Chibiusa said quietly trying to not let anyone else hear her words.

Suddenly her energy womb pain had come again.

"Eh!"

Chibiusa covered her mouth trying to prevent blood from spurting out but no matter how much she tried she couldn't stop the bleeding from her mouth she even had to swallow it but each time her pain burst out. She had one last choice which got her in bed then she lay on her back and tried to keep the blood down and wiped off some blood from her lips with her cloth sleeves. She knew why this was happening to her and she understood the child's fear.

Chibiusa softly placed her hands on the unborn inside of her and tried to calm it down with a mother's love.

"It's okay I know you are scared but trust me baby I am here to keep you safe…..ah!"

Chibiusa felt the energy burst again so she tried to rub her stomach to show the fetus that could possibly be alive she cares for it. Her attempts weren't working so far as she still felt the energy burst out and hurt her some more but she kept trying to withstand the pain and ease her unborn fear.

"Please I will keep you safe but you have to trust me my child please trust your mother."

The energy gave one last burst which hurt her a lot but she was still okay and the pain and energy had dimmed down and stopped. Chibiusa didn't know if her words came through or it just stopped but she was glad her child stopped hurting her for whatever reason.

"Thank you." Chibiusa closed her eyes but kept rubbing her baby carrying stomach so long as she was awake enough to do it. Somehow each time she stroked the front of her womb she could feel the baby, she could feel her holding the child in her arms and caressing her with her motherly embrace to keep the child warm and safe the only thing she saw missing in that moment was the father obviously Gohan. Setsuna did say they could change their future Chibiusa only hope to have just enough time to see her family before her departure into the afterlife.

Later that night in Trunks and Usagi's bedroom the saiyajin prince was in the bed still deep in his thoughts with his golden haired princess resting next to him with her back facing him.

"Do you think I went too far?" He asked his koibito.

"You shouldn't worry Chibiusa and Gohan have to respect our choice." Usagi answered

"Yeah but after what I have done to him I have my doubts."

"It was Gohans choice to fight you and look at what happened."

"Gohan could've defeated me, he had me nearly losing breath but he couldn't do it."

"Please stop thinking bad you had to do what you had to do and it's done."

"I know but I'm starting to think that this whole restriction thing is hurting them both I think maybe we should let them be together at least when Chibiusa's baby is born."

"Maybe tomorrow we should think about that I'm too tired right now." Usagi said exhaustingly before closing her eyes.

Trunks thought hard as he just laid there then he flashed back in word to explain to his almost sleeping bunny.

_"It was because of me I changed her life and yours forever, I came to your time in the future before she was born and then saw you the princess of the moon, my time machine was messed up but my mother never knew it and neither did I. You weren't married yet but you were set for endymion, I was wounded and your people nursed me then when I first met you for the first time ever in my entire life I felt true love, true love never existed in my time at least not that kind of love. Soon we grew closer and then it happened but I remembered my mission and I was obligated to do it, I had never known you were pregnant or had a child until you and your senshi met my friends and I saw her my daughter Chibiusa."_

"Ever since I've been questioning myself if I've ever done the wrong thing or not but I chose to stay in this universeto fix the mess I've caused to you two." Trunks finished.

Usagi smiled making it clear she was still awake enough to hear his story. She turned from facing the opposite side of facing her koibito to laying her face on his chest with her soft arms on his shoulders keeping the same grin.

"Mamoru was indeed many great things but you were everything for me, I was scared too because I didn't want to go against him but I could not deny my love for you." Usagi said.

Trunks grinned then put his arm around her from her hair, both lovers kept the position they were in and slept peacefully together that night with the comforter surrounding them both.

**_DBZ Universe_**

**_Dendes lookout_**

Gohan sat outside of Dendes temple still left armless from his recent battle with his ex-friend, he just sat up with a frown he was disappointed he had Trunks in a chokehold and he could've won by then and had taken Chibiusa with him but he couldn't take the victory because he was still his friend he may've went through great lengths to keep him away from the one he loves but doing such a violent thing to his friend was too much.

"Gohan I think I can heal your arm but you are going to have to put it in back in." Dende told him holding out the half saiyajins bloodied and dismembered left arm.

Gohan agreed without saying a word by taking his arm from his grassy green colored friend, Gohan listened well and did what he was asked to do in order to fix his wound. He put his arm near the spot it was suppose to be in and sucking up all the pain that was coming to him he jammed the bone right in first before the rest of his arm and gritted his teeth intensively as he tried to keep his arm in place while at the same time feeling the great agony he needed to endure; he could feel his arm bone being stabbed by the bone it was meant to connect to and the other insides were supporting the pain with it.

Dende quickly activated his healing on Gohan and for seconds the young boy's pain was gone and his arm returned to normal as the bone was connected in its previous place and the blood was back in the flow then the scar tissues were sealed; Gohans arm was now as good as ever before his fight with Trunks.

Gohan took a moment to stare at his fixed body part and let his fingers move around and clench to make sure it is still working which proved successful. Gohan still didn't smile because that was just the good news as the bad news of him being restricted heavily from his girlfriend was still upheld.

"Trunks was just as arrogant as damn his father." Said the caped Namekian.

"I know Piccolo-san but there is nothing I can do now he won and I'm forced away from his daughter."

"You should've beaten him you didn't go to your ascended saiyan form, that could've made the difference of the fight." Piccolo informed.

"It could've I also had him in a chokehold that would've ended the fight but I didn't."

"Your love for your friends was just as much of a burden for you as your love for that girl. You couldn't beat your friend even if it was your only chance."

Gohan stood up from sitting "I know that I will be there for her and Trunks will finally approve of me as his son in-law."

"Setsuna told her your future but she also said you both can change it, do you have any idea what you are going to do?"

"You know sensei I don't but I feel that I should rely on my faith that I will see her again. Trunks can't hate me forever eventually he will stop this nonsense." Gohan looked up at the sky getting the feeling he is seeing the universe of the sailor senshi.

Piccolo walked beside him "If that is what you believe in then that is up to you and you have to do it yourself."

The two Nameks then joined him and gazed at the sky above them both as they understood Gohans view.

**_SM Universe_**

**_Tsukino Household_**

The next day Chibiusa was too late to try and convince her mother Usagi and her father Trunks they had already gone out getting more intelligence about their recent foe. Chibiusa was in the living room with her friends Hotaru, Kyusuke, and Momoko who decided to come in and help Chibiusa out and maybe spend some fun time with her. They were all watching T.V. with the spiky haired boy companion trying to find a channel.

"Hm Hey Chibiusa you maybe want to watch sports like soccer." He asked his pink haired pregnant friend.

"You can watch whatever you want I don't mind." She answered

"You sure I mean it's your house and we can do anything for you if you want." Kyusuke insisted.

"No that's fine I would feel happier if you guys do a little of something you want."

Chibiusa was sitting on the left edge of the couch drinking a small glass of milk as she felt it was the appropriate beverage right now while Momoko was sitting on the right side with Kyusuke next to her and Hotaru was just standing next to Chibiusa out of the couch.

"How about that game show there where these people are trying to get through that nearly impossible obstacle?" Momoko suggested.

"You mean Valley Of Doom?" Kyusuke found out.

"Oh yes that athletic boy trying to pass that course in less than a minute."

Chibiusa watched as the boy who looked like in his twenties wearing a grey t-shirt and black shorts took a bicycle then rode and jumped through bumpy grounds and stair in a seemingly difficult challenge that she couldn't do herself and probably her friends. Near the end of the young man's course Chibiusa felt something strange happened to her, she placed her right hand on her womb to see if something was wrong but then she felt strange and irregular and this time it wasn't the energy bursting pain it rather felt like she couldn't hold in her child anymore and she was short on breath. Chibiusa thought she was just feeling a little sick at the moment but it was getting worse and her breath was rapidly shortening like she had ran more than a mile.

"Chibiusa are you alright?" Hotaru asked.

Chibiusa dropped her glass which hit the floor but didn't shatter due to the cushiony fabric the liquid milk however flew right out and soaked it. She held her stomach as she felt something she had never felt before which could mean something.

"Oh no….I think it's….time!" Chibiusa panted.

Hotaru came to Chibiusa's side and held her on the shoulders and let her lean back on her chest and Chibiusa panted uncontrollably.

"Someone call the hospital right now!" Kyusuke yelled as everyone there worried.

Chibiusa was at the peak of fear her future has now come and in less than an hour the nightmare of her death will come true.


	19. Chapter 19 Time of Dying

"_**I just wanna feel alive"  
"And I do when I'm with you"  
"Hurry up and save me"**_

_**TIFFANY GIARDINA, "Hurry up and save me"**_

_**Mizuno Household 8:28 P.M.**_

A phone rang and was picked up from a gray baggy pants pocket which looked like they belong to Trunks which they were. The lavender haired Saiyan pulled his cell phone out from his pocket and listened.

"Hello?"

"Trunks Chibiusa's water broke." The voice of Hotaru was heard.

"What?" Trunks yelled in surprising worry causing Usagi to look at him the same way.

"Chibiusa is about to have her baby and she has right now been taken to Juuban Second General Hospital."

"All right we will be right there." Trunks ended his call then turned to Usagi.

"We are going to have to do this later our daughter is at Juuban Second General Hospital she is about to give birth." Trunks informed.

Usagi gasped then told her blue haired friend sitting on the desk with her computer turned on. "We will see you later Ami I must go."

"Oh okay." Ami accepted easily knowing what they were doing was just as important.

The prince and the princess left the house and headed for the hospital where their daughter was brought to. It didn't take them long to get their because they already knew the place so they made it in time to find Chibiusa in the emergency room and the situation was views the same way it was in the seemingly dying princesses dream that was shown to her by her older friend.

_**Juuban Second General Hospital**_

Chibiusa was put in a johnny gown and her back was rested on a modified hospital bed designed for females going into labor; her hair was long which only happened on occasions but she chose to untie her hair once she had gotten into her gown to make things a bit easier for her. Chibiusa had the back of her head set down on the soft mattress while her legs were positioned to spread with her knees bent allowing the surgeon to help her deliver the baby from her, the nurse was next to her holding her right hand as she needed the grip to endure the anguish heading her way. The young princess was frightened as she shook which will only get worse once the doctor reaches in for her baby, she was too young to have this kind of death she should've expected it but she didn't think it would go this far.

"Okay I'm ready." Chibiusa began to cry as she was prepared for it.

"This will hurt Ms. Tsukino but try to stay with me and breathe that way it will be easier for you." The Surgeon comforted.

The emergency expert reached inside of Chibiusa in between her legs and past her thighs then both rows of his fingers on his hands carefully went inside of her as he tried to find the head of the unborn inside of her and tried to as gently as he could pull the child out. Chibiusa moaned lightly as she could feel her baby being touched but once the surgeon tried to pull she started to yell because the size of baby was hurting her insides and she could feel it was getting worse each time.

Usagi and Trunks were across the room window looking at their daughter go through the pain that was meant for older women. The mother of the pink haired princess couldn't handle watching her daughter's screams of agony as she heard them over and over again even though the visible glass in front of them only reduced the sound but not enough to recognize as suffering girls shrill.

Trunks allowed his koibito to put her face on his chest and let her bawl out on him as he wrapped his arms around her. Trunks was strong enough to hold in his tears but the dreadful feel inside of him remains.

_**On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
**_

_**DBZ Universe**_

_**Dende's Lookout**_

Gohan had waited in the lookout all night and day without any regard for coming back to his home but for him he couldn't help but stay there as he was still distressed about being unable to see his pregnant girlfriend.

Gohan gasped as an abrupt feeling caught onto him.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Piccolo noticed by his emotion.

"I have a sudden feeling that Chibiusa is in trouble."

"How can you know that?"

Gohan stayed put for the brief moment to let his instinct realize what's happening.

"I can feel her, she is hurt." Gohan estimated. "I can hear her screaming like she's in pain."

Gohan without hesitation placed his two front fingers from his left hand onto his forehead and used instantaneous movement to disappear from his current universe then after reappearing he made it to the place he was exiled to be in because of his former friend.

_**SM Universe **_

The heavy wet watery rain that had dramatically covered the fight with the two half breed saiyajin warriors made another appearance for another dramatic round. Gohan didn't know where he was and tried to use his ki senses to find out where his koibito was.

"Come on where are you Chibiusa I know you are in pain but I need to find you." Gohan said in his mind frustratingly as he looked around and gritted his teeth.

Back in Juuban Second General Hospital Chibiusa was making little progress with bringing her unborn baby into the world, she laboriously struggled but pushing her child out of her was hurting her so much that she couldn't handle herself anymore in this pain. The surgeon tried to reach in and yank parts of the unborn out of her but he needed her effort in order to get somewhere, Chibiusa could feel the torment in her pelvic regions.

Usagi was still trying to bear the view of her daughter's situation but had the hardest time doing it while Trunks carried his displeasured look watching that his two loved ones are hurt.

Gohan ran across the city but didn't know where the hospital was let alone which one his koi was in. The saiyajin was so irritated by the hard dropping rain as it annoyed him and severed his way to finding a direction, the watery liquid substance hassled his black hair and clothes with the freezing coldness. Gohan ran wherever the hell he could trying to find a signal as best as he could but as he ran he accidently tripped and fell to the cemented sidewalk thanks to the rain caused puddle that diverted his pace.

Gohan was hurt not by his fall but by his disappointed striving, he started to weep as he believed his designation was hopeless for he couldn't find her and would've been too late to be with her in time.

"Damn it, Chibiusa I'm sorry this was all my fault you are in this pain." Gohan swore at himself gravely then pounded both his fist into the pavement breaking much of the cement like a minor earthquake; his attitude nearly had him turned super saiyan as his ebony black eyes for mid seconds turned emerald green and at the same time his hair golden.

Just as it seemed he had given up his attempt a good older friend of his love can be heard in a seemingly telepathic voice.

"Gohan she is at _**Juuban Second General Hospital**_ you just need to go near her house, that will be the start but you should be able to pick up at least Trunks's energy. From then on you have to find her yourself…..I cannot help you anymore because I have meddled with time enough you must save her go now!" Setsuna lead and commanded the young half saiyajin.

"Thank you for helping me."

Gohan wasted no more time and went for Tsukino household as fast as he could meanwhile the surgeon still hadn't brought the baby out yet but what they did do was get Chibiusa closer to dying as their performance exhausted so much energy out of the pink haired girl they were helping.

"Ms. Tsukino stay with us you can make it I've nearly got the head out please hang in there you will be fine." The surgeon tried to keep on calming her down.

Chibiusa's breath was limited as she tried to stay alive; the sweat ran across her forehead which was so much that it was enough to see clearly.

"Yahhhhh!" Chibiusa screamed then gritted her teeth and intensely tightened her grip on the nurse's hand while her left hand clenched in a tight fist.

She tried to force the baby out with the surgeon supporting her which made a bit more progress but her endurance couldn't hold in anymore of the unyielding anguish.

"Ahhhh!...AH!" Chibiusa's screams grew louder and she force her head back on the mattress as she could no longer control her movements when the pain got more and more worse for her.

Chibiusa said in a brief moment of painlessness "Gohan please be here, I need you."

Along with everything going bad for her the tears of pain and sadness joined in her suffering.

"It's okay Chibiusa you will be fine don't worry we will help you." The nurse relieved her as she wiped the sweat off her face with a sponge trying to make her as comforted as she possibly could.

"Gohan where are you." Chibiusa wept before screaming again when she made another push.

"Just a little bit further and we can do this Chibiusa keep trying." The surgeon encouraged.

_**Is this all a dream**_

Gohan had managed to make it past Chibiusa's family house then was able to sense his former friend's ki. All Gohan needed to do now was make it though the rain and to where the hospital is and he can be with Chibiusa to the end. The determined saiyajin earthling ran with everything he had in him across the neighborhood towards the town and on the path that would get him to where he needs to be.

Chibiusa was able to stay alive for the time but was getting closer to dying. She exerted much of her fatigue to the point of closing death, within minutes she could lose her life but she had to keep herself up and let her child be born.

Gohan felt Trunks ki closing in but then sensed something near to him like before it was a mixture of his energy and something else but currently it was stronger than it ever was which mean it was his child and Chibiusa was giving birth to it. As Gohan knew he was nearing his baby's ki he decided to focus on it but because he was so very worried about Chibiusa he tried to sense her however because of what she is in right now Gohan could only sense her life hanging by a thread and it was dying. Gohan boosted his pace for he saw the time was lessening.

_**Juuban Second General Hospital**_

Gohan had finally gotten to enter the hospitals doors and asked everyone around ranging from nurses to other doctors who didn't know about Chibiusa.

"Hello…..hey Mr.….hello I need to…Where is Chibiusa!" Gohan panicked upon searching for a person working there if they knew.

Gohan of course was too stressful of the situation he had stupidly forgotten he could sense ki but he didn't know where the room was and with a big hospital like that he need to fins the exact room quick.

Chibiusa was now at the end, she had lost so much of her last energy that she could only feel pain all over her body in unending discomfort and anguish. Chibiusa let death take her now that she was in her weakest and could only lose more of the will to live; the final thing she could do for that moment was close her eyes and let the last bit of tear she could bring to fall down from her once beautiful and lively eyes onto the mattress that was the last place she would rest in before dying.

The over worrying young teen boy stayed calm and tried to follow his friends energy as quickly and as unanxiously as he could. Gohans trail had gotten him close enough to seek the room they were at and his time was enough but only if he could make it with no trouble awaiting him. He went past many hallways and took stairs instead of slow transporting elevators since he could run faster and avoided patients in wheelchairs and stretchers and wondering employees whom he tried to manner ably excuse. His path ended when he was close enough to go through the last hospital doors blocking his way to Trunks and Usagi who was still crying on him.

"She is there Gohan you must be with her." Trunks pointed it would seem the strict and soon to be grandfather had chosen to end his boundaries at least for this moment with his only daughter and close friend.

Gohan followed Trunk's direction and burst through the final door he needed to go through to find his koibito near the last stage of her end and their babies beginning.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The surgeon turned to the human/saiyan whom he did not recognize.

"G…Gohan." Chibiusa gave a small smile as it was much of her strength she could do right now and her joy for seeing him here right now kept her slightly from dying.

"I'm the father of her child please let me talk with her." Gohan asked intently.

"You may." The nurse let go of the pink haired mothers hand as it was allowed that the father could be the one next to the rest of the child's family.

Gohan came to Chibiusas side and gazed at her moribund face and her entire body was seized.

"Chibiusa I sense that you are dying but I can see it in your eyes that you still have enough will to keep going."

"No…..I can't…..it's too much."Chibiusa said breathlessly.

"Chibiusa." Gohan softly grasped her right hand and tried to continuously comfort her with this motivated words. "You can I'm right here please do this for our baby. If you can get through this you will become a mother for the first time and we can be a family."

Chibiusa shed more tears again but this time they were of happiness as she smiled at him for changing the way the time was supposed to be. She wasn't liable to believe she could survive but if she was going to die it would be next to him and her last request before heaven would take her into their world as the child would enter hers she would want to see the baby for herself.

The young teenaged princess held her Gohans hand firmly as she was ready to give birth to her child at the last moment.

"Eh!" She moaned lightly before building up for a louder on as she went on with the process.

"Push Chibiusa come on push you are almost there." Gohan supported her.

"Ahh…..AHHHHHHHHH!" Her moans then turned into screams as she was close to it.

"Almost there." The surgeon proclaimed.

"Come on Chibiusa you can make it!" Gohan encouraged, he felt her grip tighten up but he was able to take it easy he was a super saiyan after all.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Chibiusa had done it.

The formerly pregnant and labored young girl had reached the very end and a new member of Chibiusa whole family was born and was the first one in her own with her koibito Son Gohan. The surgeon had covered the newborn in an absorbing white cloth keeping warm to the immovable and innocent body of the offspring.

Chibiusa closed her eyes as she panted exhaustingly with a lot of clear sweat coating her forehead.

She turned to Gohan with her last dying breath she said "Gohan I'm dying and when mom and dad come in they will take the baby away from you. You have to take her as far away as you can and run from them please Gohan our family rests in your hands now."

Gohan was in sorrow as he felt her life fading away on her once strong hold on him now her fingers were too weak to make even a light grip.

_**Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**_

Gohan held her right hand with both of his." I told you before Chibiusa as long as I'm here I won't let you die, we have gotten this far from changing our future so why not now!" Gohan yelled in a justifying manner.

With the powers of the saiyajins coursing through his veins he charged up his ki the highest he can. His golden light aura stormed though the emergency room like a wind; papers and equipment and chairs were thrown out of place by the rough air blowing them away and the Surgeon was stunned by this trick which he hoped was an illusion.

"You can't die because I give you my energy!"

The caring thirteen year old boy was now a father and his job was to take care of the family, his family. He thought of a way to save Chibiusa by transmitting his energy into her, ki was life force an energy inside of every living being Gohan and his friends have mastered it for years far beyond the limits of normal people so while no one has ever tried or failed to use ki for resurrection saiyajin warrior Gohan was determined to use it to restore Chibiusas falling life even if it means giving up his own.

Gohans eyes were shut as he heavily concentrated his ki out of him and into Chibiusa of course there comes a price for trying to use ki for this type of situation; Gohans body was turning into what Chibiusa had just experienced.

As Chibiusa could feel her body taking in Gohans energy fueling her with life she flashed back to her memories of him from when they had first met through today

_**She remembered when they were four years old Gohan was an innocent boy showing her his kindness then when they were older their friendship grew closer but they didn't find love yet but their relationship was challenged when Chibiusa had Helios and Peruru and Gohan had Videl and Lime but this did not defeat their love once they had finally admitted then went to bed together then Chibiusa was pregnant and when they were separated Gohan had fought for her and now**_

_**On this bed I lay  
Losing everything**_

_**I can see my life flashing before my eyes**_

Usagi and Trunks look of sadness had changed to astonishment when they witnessed Gohan using his ki for something that looked like he was trying to save their daughter.

Chibiusa was on the brink of death but with Gohan using his powers her body was starting to restore her to health by each passing second. As Chibiusa felt her life come back cheating death Gohan's energy that had left caused him to grow weak; Gohan was holding her hand tightly but as he kept giving up his energy he started to lose his footing and he slowly let go of Chibiusa's right hand with his own right before letting go with his left when he continues transferring his energy eventually he collapsed to the ground and nearly fainted when he had stopped but it wasn't in vein as it was enough to revive the mother of his child.

"Gohan!" Chibiusa in distress to what he had done, it was amazing to see how fully energized she was to where she could speak as easily before she was pregnant thanks to Gohans exertion she was back to health.

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying**_

Gohan panted heavily as he kneeled down to the hospital floor, he had little energy to spare and tried to use it to recover from his weariness but other than the deep loss of energy he was alive enough to stand back up greatly exhausted and was able to crack a smile in accomplishment.

"The nightmare….. is over." Gohan said breathlessly.

Chibiusa grinned then embraced him and a tight hug with her face next to his ear.

"Now to live our dreams." Chibiusa finished.

"Um excuse me but you two want to see your baby." The surgeon interrupted but for a good reason.

The ebony haired young teen boy and the sakura haired young teen girl were now parents and they looked in amazement at their newborn first child as the father was the first to hold the baby handed to him in a soft towel like bundle and held the infant right next to the mother; the hair was covered so they didn't see yet they only saw the color of its skin which resembled Gohan's which was its inheritance.

"Congratulations it's a girl." The surgeon expressed and identified the gender.

Gohan and Chibiusa gazed at her face which her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving like the baby was sleeping but rather peacefully.

"Get away from her." The voice of Usagi had interrupted the couple's peaceful moment with their new born daughter.

The young teens turned their attention to the older woman with her boyfriend behind; Usagi had a demonic glare across her eyes. The surgeon and the nurse didn't want any involvement with the family matter so they stepped back.

"Give Chibiusa the baby and leave Gohan." Usagi commanded.

Gohan was convinced he had no other choice but to reluctantly give his daughter up to Chibiusa and get out with no violence needed to be forced. Gohan was about to let his daughter go from his arms to Chibiusa but she had a refusing expression as she didn't want this to happen anymore.

Chibiusa got off the bed much to everyone's surprise and stood defensively in front of her boyfriend shielding him and her daughter from the young princesses own parents.

"Chibiusa?" Gohan said unexpectedly viewing her ability to stand up straight no problem.

"Chibiusa what are you doing." Usagi felt defied

"I will let you tear us apart no longer." Chibiusa disobeyed resiliently.

"Chibiusa you will listen to me now and take your child and stay away from him." Usagi commanded.

"I will not take any orders from you, he saved me and we have a family now so if I have to I will protect my family!"

"Chibiusa!"

The fight between mother and second mother in the family waged as Chibiusa kept her place while Usagi tried forcing her to do what she asked.

"You two don't know what tragedy you've caused and what Hell we had been through!" Usagi yelled in anger.

"If you thought you were living in Hell I had so much more pain than either of you did and did almost die but when I had him around he was the father any woman would dream of caring for their kids." Chibiusa retorted.

"I don't want any more drama to happen so you listen to me now or I will force you away from him!" Usagi looked like she was about to transform into Super Sailor Moon with that type of attitude.

"If that's the case then I have no problem fighting you!" Chibiusa shot back with the same feeling to transform.

"I love him and I have his daughter so you better live with the fact that we are a family now because I am willing to die to instead of living through every day of my life without him I just can't stand that anymore!" Chibiusa yelled out.

Usagi felt taken back as she could not win against her own daughter's defiance; no matter how much she tried she couldn't get her own related princess to follow her orders.

"That's enough you two; we should not have another fight between us and you two." Trunks stepped in referring to the similar fight between him and Gohan which looked like it was passing onto the girls.

"Chibiusa is right this meaningless fight only causes more pain we should just be more of a family now."

"But Trunks." Usagi tried to disagree.

"I've come to realize that we've been friends for many years and choosing to fight over something like this doesn't help fix things. We should've just let them be together I mean if what we went through was bad then for younger people like them it was worse."

Usagi stopped talking and thought about what he said. It was never the right thing to do give your friends a hard time then make them suffer for their love because then that friendship would be corrupted to rivalry.

Usagi gave up on trying and accepted what was to come. "I guess you are right, I was hurt when Chibiusa got pregnant and blamed her and Gohan for these consequences but keeping them away from seeing each other was just torture because if it were me and you we'd suffer the same fate."

Chibiusa smiled now that her parents changed their minds.

"Gohan I'm sorry for the fight and forcing you to stay away from my daughter, all I wanted was the best for her but I should've realized all she needed was you and you took care of her which was what so many cowardly fathers today wouldn't do, you were the true father I should've seen." Trunks admitted his ignorance.

Gohan smiled with Chibiusa, things had now been talked out and all forms of grudges and rules are lifted from the half Saiyan prince and Lunarian princess.

"Let's leave them alone they need to be together they are family now." Usagi said as she walked out of the emergency room granting her daughter and her boyfriend and their baby daughter some alone time; Trunks followed along with the surgeon and nurse as that part of their job is done.

"Hey Gohan." Trunks said to him before leaving drawing his friend's attention. "Be sure to take care of my daughter and granddaughter much better than I did with mine I have my trust in you."

Gohan happily replied "Sure thing Father." He then gave him a thumbs up.

"Right on Son." Trunks answered with a thumbs up of his own.

By that moment on when they exchanged gratitude Trunks had accepted Son Gohan his friend to his son-in-law and Gohan accepted his friend Trunks as his father-in-law removing all forms of restrictions and now welcoming to their families.

No longer saying anymore Trunks went with his girlfriend Usagi out the door so Gohan and Chibiusa could be together with their newest family member.

Gohan moved the bundle covering the top of the baby girls head revealing a small portion of her hair; even the hair color matched Gohans ebony blackness.

"Hey look." Chibiusa pointed to something interesting.

A symbol appeared on the girls' forehead, it formed into some kind of golden crescent shape resembling Small Ladys own.

"She has my moon symbol." Chibiusa said in astonishment.

"She's a Lunarian." Gohan figured then noticed something. "What's that?"

Gohan pushed the bundle off her left arm as he saw something strange next to it which revealed to be a furry monkey tail one from the saiyan race.

"She's also a Saiyan." Chibiusa figured.

"Like you she's a Saiyan/Lunarian/Earthling." Gohan stated.

"But I never had a tail." Chibiusa declared implying she was one of those saiyan bloods that didn't receive a tail upon birth.

This was the first crossbred mixture of three great races that inherited characteristics and traits from all of them, she had the moon symbol of the moon family, the tail of a saiyajin, and while still a mixture and little there was human blood and possibly when she gets older she could have powers from all of them.

"Wow she shares our ethnicity that is so wonderful." Chibiusa said in amazement at her daughter.

"What do you think we should name her?" Gohan asked.

"Well the females in our family always have Serenity in their names so can we name her Serenity also?" Chibiusa insinuated.

"I kind of wanted to have a Go in our family because ever since my grandpa Gohan it went on to my dad Goku, me having the name of Grandpa Gohan, and then my bother Goten. She is a girl but I still want to keep the Go." Gohan expressed.

"Hold on a minute along with Serenity I wanted to have another Usagi because my mother was named Usagi and I was named Usagi and since it's a girl she deserves Usagi, plus it's the Year Of The Rabbit Chinese boy so it would be appropriate since those born this year would bring happyness to our family and friends." Chibiusa halted she did have a point about the daughter being born in this year of the Chinese Zodiac 2011.

"Of course I know the Hare and right now you are named Chibiusa." Gohan corrected and joked.

"Yeah only because it's my mother's name and the small part was added shortening my name Chibi Usagi."

After sharing ideas serious or not Gohan and Chibiusa then put some more thought into it.

"Go?" Wondered Gohan.

"Usagi?" Wonder Chibiusa.

After more than a minute of saying out their desired name the amalgamation came into place of the first name they kept spouting out which gave both young teens the idea when they both said it at the same time the given name that will forever be imprinted on their daughter.

_**GoUsa**_

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**The lyrics that were placed in the middle of the story were pieces from the Three Days Grace song "Time of Dying."**_

_**Okay now that I've finished this part of the story please take a look at my new fic "Scars Of War" there will be surprises and it takes place near the end of this fic so it's a spinoff thank you all for the reviews.**_


	20. Chapter 20 GoUsa's problem

The next day was the first time ever there were no drama, no fear of family trouble, no restrictions, definitely no more fighting, and most importantly no more predictions of death and lost friendship. It was the day Gohan was finally allowed to see his no longer pregnant koibito and his recently born Sainarling daughter. The casual Chinese wearing Demi-Saiyajin walked happily with a grin on his face and a bouquet of roses in his right hand in front of his chest strolling through the glassy front door with no feel of trouble heading his way the fact his worse situation ever even greater than Frieza and Cell had passed.

Chibiusa was still wearing her hospital gown and her hair was not tied up into odangos indicating she would stay a bit longer. The Moon Princess was still sleeping peacefully and comfortably on the hospitals bed with her newborn biological descendant resting the same way within her loving arms.

Gohan had arrived through the door where his girlfriend and their child was, Gohan kept quiet as he loved the sight of his very own family sleeping so beautifully. He walked up towards them in a way of showing them he is there but to the point he can keep things placid and had moved his face carefully a few inches from his koi, both female family members didn't expect Gohan to come in just yet until the mother felt a soft warm kiss on her forehead this gave her the reaction to smile as she knew only one person would give such an affectionate gesture.

"You're back so soon."Chibiusa said while her eyes were still shut.

"Sorry I had to explain what had happened to my parents, it took me awhile but mom has eased up and allowed me to see you. I am still grounded into doing weeks of homework but I am allowed to come here all I want."

Chibiusa slightly opened her eyes to see him and the present he had gotten her.

"Are those roses?"

"Yes I also had to find these." Gohan showed her the flowers he bought.

"They look great." Chibiusa adored.

Gohan put the flowers aside gently on the table next to Chibiusas bed.

"Can I see GoUsa?" Gohan desired to carry his recently born daughter whom they named.

Chibiusa gladly and slowly handed her young boyfriend her and his saru no usagi (monkey rabbit) baby.

"This is daddy." She playfully whispered into GoUsa's ear.

The two day old Saiynarling squeaked in a mood that sounds like crying as she went into her fathers' arms. Gohan took GoUsas' cries as unknowingness as the child needed to learn who her parents were.

"It's me your papa." The father had his left arm under her while his right brought up support and he held her close to his face where he could see her adorable and soft face.

GoUsa didn't look at her father Gohan but the demi-saiyan knew with time she would learn to love him and her Sainarling mother Chibiusa once she grows older.

With his free right arm the father grabbed GoUsa's stubby hand with his thumb and index finger he rubbed her soft tender stubby palms gently.

It was the moment that Gohan was happy to be the father of this Saiyajin Lunarian Earthling she was so young and innocent. The sequence was broken when the surgeon had just come in.

"Um Tsukino and Son we have a serious problem."

The two young teens turned their attention towards the man who helped deliver their baby.

"Your daughter is born blind." The surgeon informed.

The parents of GoUsa gasped.

"My baby is blind?" Chibiusa feared.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but it's true, when I got back here to check the baby last night while you were sleeping I found out she had blind eyes."

"That can't be." Gohan looked down at his daughter.

"I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do once a person is blind all you can hope for when she gets older she can have a donor that is all I can bring up for support."

"Oh no but if that's so then she won't be able to see what her parent's look like." Chibiusa cried.

"Chibiusa I'm sorry." Gohan came closer to his girlfriend and tried to comfort her.

Without any sign of more visitors Usagi and Trunks stepped though the doors right in the time of the news on their granddaughter.

"Hey how is the child doing?" The mother of Chibiusa asked.

"The doctors say she is blind." Chibiusa answered

"What blind?" Usagi was surprised.

"Yes, there is nothing we can do now." Gohan said with a sad expression.

"That can't be is there no other way." Trunks stepped in.

"I'm sorry all of you but you are just going to have to wait for a donor. Don't worry your baby is alive and healthy I have a great feeling she is going to live a happy life whether she can't see yet or not, I wish for the best for the family." The surgeon finished then walked out the door.

"Can't we heal her or something?" Usagi suggested.

"She was born this way I don't think that is how healing works not even at Dende's level." Gohan said.

In that moment everyone went silent very dry on ideas to do for GoUsa to the point they are going to have to accept what is going to happen. It was then Gohan came up with an idea that might work for sure.

"Wait a sec can't we wish for her eyesight with the Dragon Balls?"

"What Gohan you know the Eternal Dragon isn't strong enough for that kind of wish." Trunks brought up.

"Yeah but what about the Namekian Dragon he could do it couldn't he I mean he is stronger right?"

"Don't you remember Perunga died with the Grand Elder and he was the most powerful we don't even know if Perunga can be strong enough." Trunks said

"Yeah but maybe but for the sake of my daughter I must try." Gohan completed uprightly.

"I don't care what it takes I want GoUsa to see me so she can know what her mother looks like when she loves her." Chibiusa agreed with her half breed boyfriend.

_**Later on Namek**_

Gohan had used his father's teleporting technique to arrive in Planet Namek the peaceful world of the Native Alien race.

As Gohan set his foot on the natural colored grass he found himself right in the middle of the village following the new Elder Moori.

"Hello I need to speak with Grand Elder Moori I need his help."

"You must be Gohan son of the Saiyan who defeated Frieza you are very welcome here. Please wait here we will inform Grand Elder of your arrival.

After a few minutes of the Saiyajin/Human conversation with the Elder Namekian the conclusion was met.

"So you wish for the Eternal Dragon to grant your child the need for sight, that is a reasonable wish but it is very powerful. We have modified him to become powerful enough to bring back multiple people but I cannot guarantee he will be able to grant that wish but I understand one of your children needs help." Grand Elder Moori explained.

"Thank you Grand Elder." Gohan gestured.

In the center of the entire village the Nameks have gathered all seven of the planets dragonballs and with the Namekian language voiced by Grand Elder Moori Perunga was summoned creating a night dark cloud and he was the only one on the planet with light for the time being.

_**You have woken me from my slumber and now that I am out you will have three wishes tell me what they are.**_

Gohan asked Moori. "May I try my Namekian? Dende and Piccolo taught me much of your language I should test it."

The elder agreed with a proud grin "You may."

Gohan spoke the planets native language to the colossal dragon from this world.

_**Such a wish is very powerful it will take much to grant.**_

In less than thirty seconds The Nameks and Gohan waited to see the results of the said wish.

Back in the hospital keeping Chibiusa and her two day old baby GoUsa along with her parents joining in Trunks and Usagi they waited themselves for Gohan to do what he had to do.

During the time something happened the baby GoUsa's body began to glow a yellow aura everyone was astonished at the view of her illuminating they knew it this was no other action than that of the wish the Eternal Dragon of Namek's doing.

"Yes Gohan you did it." Chibiusa credited Gohan happily.

_**Back on**_** Namek**

"The wish must've been made you may go back and check if it has we will take care of the rest of the wishes from here." Moori explained

"Thank you Grand Elder." Gohan bowed in thanks then used instant movement to get back to the hospital.

When he made it just behind his now parents-in-laws and his very own family.

"Gohan." Chibiusa informed him.

Gohan turned from behind facing them and walked forward to see the results of his wish on Namek.

Chibiusa smiled as her Demi-Saiyajin approached. "You're just in time I think she's about to open her eyes."

All four of them gathered around the baby Sainarling in Chibiusa's arms with seconds passing she had started opening her eyes but slowly to get use to her vision of brightness and first time seeing color.

"Hey there GoUsa it's me your mommy." Chibiusa said softly with a loving smile to her daughter.

"And I'm your daddy." Gohan added with the same expression.

GoUsa revealed to them her beautiful ruby red eyes that were inherited from her mother's side, not only that but they were the exact same both color and shape.

GoUsa didn't know who these people are neither the ones taller next to them the fact she was only a day old she was new to the world she had just entered but inside her she knew she can trust first the one holding her.

"Her eyes are so beautiful they look like yours." Gohan complimented.

Chibiusa rested happily at that day than felt like saying something of good news.

"I think maybe I can go home now."

_**To be continued.**_


	21. Chapter 21 First time home

**_Sun Wukongoku: "amazingly this fic has a rival, my Romance Of The Neko story has the same amount of favorites as this one."_**

**_Gohan: "Wait till we show Ikuto and Ichigo."_**

**_Chibiusa: "Yeah!"_**

**_Ikuto: "You talking to us."_**

**_Gohan: "Yeah Catboy!"_**

**_Ikuto: "Why you Monkeyboy!"_**

**_Chibiusa: "You stole my pink hair!"_**

**_Ichigo: "No I didn't stupid bunny!"_**

**_Chibiusa: "Yes you did stupid cat!"_**

**_Sun wukongoku: "while my two crossover pairs are battling it out I Sun Wukongoku don't own the Dragon ball series or Sailor Moon series and I guess Tokyo Mew Mew and Shugo Chara according to this fight in the disclaimer."_**

Deep within a dark lightless cave like area seemingly underground a man dressed in a dark blue cloak walked calmly into a cobalt blue decorated carpet surrounding him were the same blue creatures that fought the sailors before; they were kneeling down royally as if they were his servants. The hidden man came to a halt after several yards from where he entered.

"My servant why have you come back with nothing?" A strange demonic male's voice can be heard.

"Forgive me my lord but I must disagree, I have been following the young sailor daughter of Serenity and I have news you will be glad to hear." The one in the cloak explained.

After a few moments the voice said "Please continue then."

"I had been following her for months and spying on her, I had to stay low at that time so they wouldn't find out about us some more."

"What of Serenity's child I thought she was already too old, you told me this after you let out our first beast to get her?"

"Yes but she is no longer needed I found she had a child a new born saiyan and lunarian mixed human."

"Is that so?" The voice changed from upset to interest. "This hybrid child you speak of does this one have as much power as Small Lady herself along with the Imperial Crystal?"

"Not only that my lord but her blood is also mixed with the current strongest super saiyan the one called Gohan, he is the strongest because his powers ascend even past the super saiyan form unlike any we've ever seen before."

"This power I must have." The voice now sounded obsessed. "Bring me a suitable corrupt body only the heart of boys hate will be my host."

"Yes sir I will." The man turned around and left doing his masters devilish bidding, the creatures who served both men followed the man exiting likely following orders.

"Soon you will rule the universes my lord soon." The man revealed his evil shadow black irises as he walked off.

**_Trunks and Usagi's house 10:30 P.M._**

The two couples plus the new born baby came through their house's front door. Trunks and Usagi were the first to step in before they looked at the younger people coming with Chibiusa holding GoUsa; Chibiusa was back to her ordinary blue skirted uniform she commonly wore.

"This is our home GoUsa welcome." The baby's mother said happily.

Without any kind of sudden explanation to their minds GoUsa opened her eyes for just a few second then just like that bust out crying.

"Wahhhhhh!"

Everybody gasped from GoUsa's immediate wailing.

"Ah what's wrong?!" Gohan alarmed.

"I don't know why she's crying." Chibiusa said worryingly.

"Is there something wrong?!" Trunks with the same expression.

"Get her to stop crying." Usagi said.

"Let me see." Gohan took GoUsa from Chibiusa.

The father of the baby Sainarling tried to find out her problems as he examined the reason for her unhappiness. In just seconds he came up with a thought.

"Maybe she's hungry." Gohan suggested.

"So she needs milk right well do you know where we could get some?" Chibiusa said.

"I don't know." Gohan said a bit frustrated then his eyes looked right down on Chibiusa, when she caught where his eyes were looking she blushed.

"Oh you dirty pervert no way am I breastfeeding!" Chibiusa covered her chest and turned away then gave Gohan an angry yet hysterically disgusted face making him blush at the thought.

Chibiusa continued yelling and ranting at the saiyan boy "I mean of all the things you could come up with….(Blah) (Blah) (Blah)

"I didn't say you should do it." Gohan said embarrassingly and calmly while trying to turn his face away from her with shame.

"Hey in case you two don't notice GoUsa is still crying!" Usagi came in.

Gohan handed his daughter to Chibiusa. "Here hold her I'll find some formula at the market."

"Gah! Well hurry back." Chibiusa said in worry as the baby was still crying in her arms.

Gohan rushed through the front door at high speed as he ran very fast at night to the nearest opened store he could find. Eventually he had arrived just in time to come through the front entrance of an opened one.

"Excuse me do you have any ingredients for baby formula?!" Gohan asked the manager in a raised voice.

**_Trunks and Usagi's house_**

GoUsa was still uncontrollably crying loudly but this time it seemed much worse.

"Aaaagh I can't take it anymore when is Gohan going to come back?!" Trunks yelled.

"Chibiusa can you please just breastfeed her already she is making too much noise!" Usagi demanded.

"Gohan will come back just wait!" Chbiiusa yelled at her mother.

**_Back to Gohan in the shop_**

Gohan was waiting by the cashier as he tried to purchase all the items he could find that the manager said was suitable for newborn baby's milk.

The man working on the cash register checked in all the stuff Gohan was going to buy. "Whey, Raw Milk, Cream, Colostrums, Safflower oil, Olive oil, and Sake…?...What alcohol! Kid this is definitely not for babies one day old!"

"IT'S FOR ME I NEED TO GET OFF OF ALL THIS STRESS!" Gohan hysterically screamed.

"But sir it is illegal to me to sell this to you under…

"JUST GIVE IT TO ME!" Gohan panicked.

"Okay okay calm yourself down."

**_Trunks and Usagi's house_**

Everybody was holding in their ears from GoUsa's now much louder yelling.

"Chibiusa just do it there's nothing wrong with it!" Trunks asked forcefully.

"She will not stop crying until you feed her." Luna informed.

"My ears are hurting please make her stop crying." Diana asked.

Just when things were thought to never get any better Gohan had appeared with instantaneous movement in front of everyone holding a fully prepared milk bottle presumably the formula for GoUsa.

"Hey I have it." Gohan handed the bottle to Chibiusa.

"Calm down GoUsa and drink this." Chibiusa said soothingly then gently placed the pale tan rubber teat onto her daughters' mouth allowing her to drink the milk.

GoUsa slowly sucked on the formula and had finally halted her cries now that she was being fed. Chibiusa held the bottle upright from the bottom of it to help GoUsa drink. The expression on her face was a calm grin as she loved for the first time the feel of her maternal parenting; Gohan also gave the same expression as he loved the view.

Trunks and Usagi and the cats gave a sign of relief now that things are finally under control.

"What a relief." Gohan said pulling out his sake bottle then opening it in which to Trunks' surprise he had caught his eye on it.

"Aren't you too young to be drinking that?!"

"I need this everything was so pressuring."

Trunks grabbed the bottle. "You are not drinking this!"

Gohan resisted "I can and I will!"

"You are underaged I should be the one drinking this I'm the adult!"

"Let go it's mine I bought it!"

"Screw you!"

Everybody who wasn't Gohan and Trunks (save GoUsa) were sweatdropping in embarrassement over the two half-breed boys wrestling at it on the ground over an alcoholic beverage, they watched them fight and yell at eachother like little kids not getting what they wanted which in the end was utterly and completely pointless.

"Get a room you two." Usagi joked in an upset tone.

_**To be continued**_

**_P.S. I know the whole not getting the milk for GoUsa was unrealistic because they would've been informed earlier on how to take care of a baby but I did that part just for humor._**

**_If any of you have any interesting and fun information on parenting babies to put in this fic please feel free to tell me about it and I'll see how I can add it._**


	22. Chapter 22 First Time Home part 2

_**Hey Guys I thank you all for reading my fic but please can you maybe leave some more reviews because I haven't gotten much in my last chapter so please leave some I want to still finish this fic along with Scars Of War so don't worry about me leaving this hanging I will finish it if I can. **_

_**If you are wondering why this chapter is so short well it's because I meant to connect this with the previous chapter sorry about that. The next one will be longer I promise but until then please review.**_

**Later in the same night**

GoUsa was still crying loudly even though she was done being fed her milk.

"Gohan please help me here I don't know what to do!" Chibiusa asked desperately as the baby cried in her arms.

Gohan didn't know what to do he was thinking as hard as he could.

"I think I know what to do." Gohan thought as he grabbed GoUsa from Chibiusa.

Gohan gently closed both of his eyes as if trying to concentrate then he let out of nicely sounding tune of a whistle.

GoUsa cried for a few second but when her tiny little ears had started hearing the soothing sound of her father's whistling like calming down styled music she stopped immediately listened.

Gohan had kept his whistling up long enough for GoUsa to cease her roughness and start falling into a deep sleep as she kept herself silent.

Gohan grinned as he saw his beautiful born daughter now resting in his arms.

"Wow Gohan you did it." Chibiusa said in amazement

"Yeah I thought there would be a time my whistling would help." Gohan joked as he handed GoUSa back to Chibiusa.

Soon when it was GoUsa's time to sleep the parents Gohan and Chibiusa decided that instead of letting sleep in the one that was made for her they chose to let her sleep with them; she was a newborn baby and they would die from sleeping in a bed not made for them but GoUsa still had saiyan blood in her which would give her the strength and energy to help her get past things normal babies wouldn't.

Gohan gently laid the sleeping infant down right in the middle of the bed as he laid beside her in the left side, Chibiusa wanted to join in so she invited herself to the opposite side of where Gohan with GoUsa sandwiched in-between them.

"I can sense her strength she can handle the bed but I think we should still let her sleep in her bed after this." Gohan explained.

"I agree." Said Chibiusa.

Both parents of GoUsa let their hands comfortably and protectively blanketed on her as they both let themselves sleep with the child.

Usagi outside of Chibiusa's room thought of how sweet and caring her daughter and boyfriend were as they held together like a family.

"I'm so proud of those two." Smiled Usagi.

"Well let's leave them alone for tonight everyone has had it rough." Trunks suggested as he pulled Chibiusa's door closed leaving the new generation of his family to sleep together for the first time.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Please Review**_


End file.
